


清高/ Holier Than You Are

by Munin666



Category: Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Incubus! Cliff, Love Triangles, M/M, Middle Ages, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 73,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munin666/pseuds/Munin666
Summary: Dave是个假祭司，真·黑魔法师有一天他翻车了。
Relationships: Cliff Burton/Dave Mustaine
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

皇都已半年无雨。

最发愁的是农民，但Dave比他们愁得更早上一些。

他的命毕竟就悬在这么些个天灾人祸上。

谁让他偏是个祭司，还是没赶上老国王驾崩之前就早早辞职的那种。

现任的国王詹姆斯二世是老国王的嫡长子，这正是他最诟病的一点。倘若当初不是世袭的还好，他堂堂大祭司如今就不会如此卑微到尘土里。

在他眼里当今的国王集迷信与好色于一身，还极端排斥黑魔法，仿佛这个世界只允许存在正派——不会再有第二个人会比他更清楚。或许是十几年前他在皇宫后院那个他觊觎已久的池子里戏水的场面无意中被当年还是王子的James撞见，就再也没被忘掉过。

所以自James上位那天起，但凡有独处的时机，性骚扰就从未断绝，或是莫名其妙就要求改良教会制服，然而从修女到神父一个个都裹得和以往一样严实除了制服上的教会标志被改动得更繁复，唯独他的祭司制服被改成了高腰开叉。

高腰开叉。

或是以Dave私下研究黑魔法为由头要求钦见，盘问的却都是毫不相干的私事，语气和缓得像在闲扯家常。

他不知道有多少次做梦都梦到把James劈成两半。

Dave很烦。

他是一人之下万人之上的大祭司，并不是James的随便哪个妃子，而且那家伙常年沉迷于军事，不少往邻国开炮并吞并领土，宫殿里女人多的是，不知道为什么偏要来招惹祭司。

虽然他Dave Mustaine做祭司这事也挺讽刺的。他早年还是学徒的时候就着迷于研究黑魔法，又由于当时的老国王对黑魔法持中立态度，他得以低调地学习。然而与生俱来的竞争欲随着年岁的增长让他愈发觊觎祭司的职位。

于是在十九岁那年，他设计了黑魔法的咒语把当时的祭司弄死，自己艰难地爬上了顶端，顶着自尊圣洁的祭司之职继续潜心研究黑魔法。

也亏象牙塔中皆傀儡，加上James暗中的纵容——尽管他并不想承认，他不仅没落得死不见全尸，还混得风生水起、受人敬重。

当今的情况，也不能说黑魔法能够拯救这个已经在詹姆斯二世的个人统治风格下不时沦陷于战火的国家，古今亦没有一道记载敢宣告这等虎狼之词，然而无辜的群众确实都在虔诚地信奉着一个空壳……众神。

Dave事实上并不知晓是否确实存在众神这一说，他唯一能确定的只有地狱。

地狱是绝对的存在，但每一次他领导的祭祀都没卵用就是了。

只是民众被蒙在鼓子里，还把他从黑暗处借得的真正的力量当作众神显灵，而不知每天祷告的都是废话、读的经文都是废纸。

每次祭祀，Dave都在事后几乎心理上要恶心到呕吐。

病入膏肓，不可救药。

他这样想着的时候却是不仅想着这个国家，还有他自己。

说回半年无雨之大旱，他心里清楚根本就不可能是所谓的祭祀可以解决的。以往的小灾小害之所以能解决，都是因为他暗箱操纵用黑魔法解决的，否则还不知道James有多能找他的麻烦，或者……

虽然他Dave Mustaine不是什么好人，但至少也并不是把平民百姓死于天灾人祸当做自己的快乐源泉的传统黑魔法师人设。

百年成一国，朝夕败于君。

得，全都是James的锅。

奈何远方那挨骂的人还一无所知，只一个喷嚏把鼻水喷溅到了奏折上。

天干物燥，小心火烛。

然而不管Dave他再怎么骂，也不能把雨神骂得忍无可忍挥手一场倾盆大雨，他只能自力更生。不，也不能算是自力更生了。

因为Dave绝望地发现这次旱灾不同于以往的小打小闹是他花点心思收集材料施法就能解决的问题，盲目施法只会把他自己反噬得渣都不剩。他也许需要向所谓的黑暗借助力量。

地狱。

Dave恐惧地深吸了一口气，放下手中那本页脚已经被他搓得微微起毛的咒语书，仰躺下去，躯体深陷到柔软的铺着水貂皮毛的沙发里。

他是一个人在战斗？

是的，他是一个人在战斗。

James并非暴君，但全国上下唯一被他纵容使用黑魔法的只有Dave一人而已。

何必青眼相加。

愈是想，他的手抖得就愈是厉害。恐怕现在James就动弹不得地被绑在他面前，Dave也没法掐死他。

毕竟现在的情况是他保命都不一定来得及。

那个庸君是在把他往死路上逼，偏偏还对此一无所知。

即便如此，Dave也无意让James了解他的处境，不是出于什么恶心巴拉的理由，况且James除了把仗打到别国的领土去抢粮食以外根本也不会有什么别的办法能解决。

他心烦意乱地最终翻到了召唤术一页。

召唤术。

他没使过，但他认识一个使过召唤术的家伙。

突然被造访，David有点惊讶。

“你怎么来啦？过得好吗？”

藤蔓缠绕而成的屋子，连塞子一样的小木门都散发着松果香味，但凡站在门前就要小心随时可能精准掉落在自己头上的来自树冠那窝山雀的鸟屎。David总是在他被鸟屎砸到头上骂骂咧咧的时候委屈巴巴地给那窝“可怜的”鸟求情，以至于他这次总算是学聪明了戴着兜帽，那窝山雀却又不拉屎了。

软软的来自明尼苏达之森的口音，不管认识多少年，Dave还都是一听就想捏他的脸。

一只蜜蜂赶在他伸手之前先发制人撞在他脸上，Dave吓得大叫一声。David咯咯笑了起来。

“Junior，让那些讨厌的家伙离我远一点！”

“可是它们好像很喜欢你……”

“它们？”

David睁着无辜的眼睛。

“它们？你养的？”

刚说完，他的目光就绕过David的头顶看到了墙角的蜂箱。若有若无的嗡嗡声正是从那里面传出来的，有几只工蜂忙忙碌碌地在空气里转来转去。

“……”

“怎样怎样，可爱吗？”

“可爱你个头啊。”

David扁了一下嘴，像下一秒就要哭出来的样子。

“可是它们真的很可爱的……”

“嘿今天我来这里可不是要——”

“好吃吗？”

Dave艰难地咀嚼了半天才认出那是块蜂巢。

“Davey, Davey. ”

“哈？”

“你吃的是它们的房子嗷。”

“……”

有时候Dave总在想，为什么世界上会有David这样可爱的家伙。

他手里捧着一杯David泡的玫瑰花茶，和他肩膀挨着肩膀歪歪扭扭靠在一起。

“Junior，我要死了。”

“你才不会死呢。”

“皇都半年没下一滴雨了，你知道吗？殿上那个挨千刀的坏事干多了，现在还得我来擦屁股。”

看David那瞪圆的眼睛就晓得他一定是没见过的了，毕竟明尼苏达之森一年到头风调雨顺，才会成为精灵的栖息地。

“那你打算怎么办？”

David很响地啜了一口茶，两只手端着茶杯看向他。

“我自己是肯定解决不了的，我不想这么早就……就他妈到下面去了，”Dave神经质地抖着腿，一把拍到David背上，“Junior！ ”

David吓得跳了一下。

“干嘛……”

“我打算召唤恶魔。”

“啊？”

“把你那本书给我。”

“可是……可是……那个可能不适用黑魔法……”

“叫你给我就给我哪来那么多废话。”

“哦……”

听到David咚咚咚爬上小阁楼找书的声音，Dave才叹了一口气。

他当然知道David当时用那本书里的咒语召唤出来的是什么东西，David搞定以后第一时间小心翼翼地双手捧过来给他看的。

巴掌那么大的地狱折耳猫。但那天David忘了他对猫毛过敏，差点没被他打死。那只猫后来被David用花蜜养了几个月胖得跟什么似的，现在还在角落里缩着睡觉。

Dave像盯着仇人一样盯着那只在墙角David精心铺好的一小床被褥里呼呼大睡的折耳猫，生怕它突然醒来蹦到自己身上。

Dave觉得如果那样的话他一定会惨叫。

就死马当活马医吧。

什么都不做，他只会死得更难看。

David把那本被翻得破破烂烂的黑色硬壳的书递给他。

“你一定要小小心用……”

“知道啦。”

“真的，你别不当一回事，”David紧张地扯住他的袖子，“被反噬很痛的。”

痛？

等田里种的粮食都死绝了才知道什么叫痛。到时候没人会放过他。

但这话他没说出口，他知道David那小脑袋瓜子不太能理解这些。

这家伙就只要干干净净开开心心地生活在明尼苏达之森就好。

“答应你啦，等这段时间过去了我再来看你。”

*

材料简单得出乎意料。

Dave缩在沙发上想，把那本书哗啦哗啦翻来翻去，也没看到什么特别需要注意的事项。

再怎么着也比落到James手里要强。

第二天他就悄悄地去了祭坛。

随时都会有虔诚的可怜虫来祭拜神明，即便他用于书写法阵的祭坛并不是那些人祭拜的地方，而是在一个只有他才熟悉的不引人注意的小隔间。

当然Dave要是能预知到接下来会发生什么，他就算是去钦见James坦白一切也不会发动这个咒语的。

他照着书画了法阵，磕磕巴巴地开始对着咒语念。

磕磕巴巴也不能怪他。毕竟他能在这种全国都避黑魔法如猛禽的压力下自学到这个地步已经够不容易了。至少Dave自己是这样觉得的。

Dave每念一句，都可以感觉到积攒的精神力在飞速流逝，他自己的血液就在法阵中央的铜盆里有脉搏似的跳动一次，铜盆下紫色的火焰憧憧，像似活了。房间里的桌椅书柜乃至吊灯和木质的风铃都剧烈摇晃，来源不明的风高高掀起窗帘帷帐。直到咒语念完，铜盆中的血液沸腾，形成不可思议的深不见底的漩涡。

直到一切归于平静，平静得令他心里发慌。

并且在某种程度上他也不确定自己是否百分之百召唤出了能为他所用的东西。不管怎样，他也不想被自己召唤出来的东西提早送进地狱。

于是作为一种妥协，他轻撩摆弄了几下法袍，不动声色地跪下作出臣服的姿态。

接着他感受到厚重沉郁的气息，一种无形的压迫当头袭来。

那东西来了。

单薄的身躯雏鸟般轻颤，但包裹在宽大的法袍之中不甚明显。而维持跪立臣服的姿态纹丝不动是他对尊严的最后一点维护。

他没敢抬头，更没敢睁眼。他心乱如麻。

突然他的脸颊被一只触感与人类皮肤极其相似的手捏住，嘴被迫大张，烫热的性器……是的，他几乎以为这是一场噩梦，他狭小的口腔里被强行塞入了他召唤出的这东西的性器。

口舌瞬间被那股厚重沉郁的气息填满，如同黑暗本身嚣张地侵袭而来，像岩浆灌入食道而硫磺侵入他的每一个毛孔。

怒极又怕极，可他不敢做出反抗。

头颅也被按向那东西的胯间，吐息之间充斥的都是他从未想象过的淫靡。和人类的性器一样的腥咸，却密密麻麻布满细小的倒刺，像鳞，又带着那么点来自地狱的糜烂味道，像把路易十四捣碎在研钵里发酵。

那东西胯间的毛发磨得他嘴唇红肿破皮，足以将他的口舌完全撑满到酸涩，每一次深喉，龟头都几欲把他的喉咙顶穿。Dave渐渐由于缺氧而双眼上翻，生理盐水从泪腺中断断续续地涌出，他更是视野模糊一片，既看不见，也说不出，甚至无法呼吸，只能听到自己被堵在嘴里的悲鸣。

每次被顶得太深而让他想要干呕，他的喉咙都会一阵收缩，紧紧箍住窒息他的龟头。

Dave有一瞬想着生不如死不过如此，何况这人为刀殂我为鱼肉的态势。他大概率会被这自己召唤出来的东西玩死。

然后那东西的性器从他早已麻痹如同一个柔软容器般的口腔中抽出，他的长发被提拉着，迫使他的头抬起，腥咸的精液一股股打在他被泪花模糊的脸上，或射进他无力咬合而只能保持开启状态的口腔里。金色的睫毛上挂着精液，像不堪负重般颤抖，然后在又一股精液袭来时惊惧地同眼睑一起阖上。

“吞。”

他听到命令，屈辱又恐惧地艰难咽下那过多的腥涩厚重的粘稠液体。

他不受控制地哭了出来。他突然间不知道怎么办才好。

脸上被射得乱七八糟的精液和他的泪痕被一只手慢慢刮掉，然后伸到他嘴边，他只能伸着舌头一点点舔舐干净，再咽下。

“抬头。”

他的心脏因为恐惧而极速鼓噪着。

但那来自地狱的东西并不是一只丑陋的怪物，乍看之下也和人类并无区别。

分明应当儒雅得像一本书，眉眼间却不怒自威，总归就是有化不开的忧愁盘旋纠结在眉心，鹰钩鼻下浅淡细长的两抹胡须，宽大的嘴嘴角下沉，那双敛起的眼中像看着很远却很空洞的地方，令他不敢直视。

瘦削又过于高挑的身形包裹在长袍里，像一把直立着的镰刀。

他不敢相信，这个“清教徒”，竟刚在他的脸上射精。


	2. Chapter 2

“你就是这样求人的？”

那东西眯着眼警告道，分明是指那锁在它脚踝上的由Dave的血液凝结而成的锁链。

Dave已经短暂地失语。也许他确实是……胆子太大了。

“如果你不用这玩意激怒我，或许就不会有刚才那一出。”

Dave毫不犹豫地打翻了铜盆，里面他自己的血液洒了一地，那东西脚踝上的锁链也消失了。

他想站起来，也许是和那东西叫板，却发现自己已经恐惧得如此脱力，甚至无法站起。

“Dave. ”

尽管知道被召唤者是一定会知道发动召唤的法师的真名，冷不丁被这样叫，他还是打了个寒噤。

“你知道我是什么吗？”

“……你是恶魔。”

然后他总算是积攒了直视那东西的勇气，眼神是凶狠却压抑的。

在尊严的博弈中，他从来不轻易松口做弱者。无论是此刻有再多惧怕。

“恶魔？”那东西甚至浅浅笑了一下，“如果你真的叫来的是个恶魔，你就完了。”

“他们的交易让你十年后立刻下地狱，我可不是这样。”

这句话并没有给Dave带来多少宽慰，他一时无法判断成为性奴或是提前进入地狱哪一个更糟。

“地狱比什么都糟，”那东西略微思索了一下，“比我糟糕多了。”

“它们会先把你的膝盖挖掉，再叫你跪着，并且不是这样地跪着。而我现在更希望你拾回你的高傲。”

那东西脸上的嘲讽几乎激怒了他，Dave猛地站起来，引起一阵头晕目眩，他却忍着。

这家伙比他高了不少……

“你……”

该死，他要怎么称呼这个被他绑来的地狱生物。

“你知道我叫Cliff，也知道但凡来自地狱的生物都不会让你轻易知道他的全名。”

“但你并不是恶魔，我本来要召唤的是恶魔。”

Cliff歪斜着嘴角，又不似冷笑。

“你觉得这是你的错，还是我的错？”

他顿时无话可说。

“我是一只梦魇。几百年来我也没见过有人像使唤一只低贱的十字路口恶魔那样使唤我，而你甚至还敢试图束缚我？”

“那我现在把你送走。”

他反正是不会为此道歉的。

“送走？”

感觉得到被逼近了一些，他的个人空间被侵犯，Cliff身上那股糜烂的沉郁香气压迫得他呼吸困难。Dave不动声色地捏着拳头，指甲陷进掌心中，却有宽大的水袖遮着，不会被看到。

Dave知道自己在被观察。

那双不属于人类的眼睛就在他身上上下扫视着，像在分割他的筋骨，令他毛骨悚然。

“你连我是从哪里来的都不知道。”

Dave疑惑地皱起了眉头，看着他，然后才意识到自己在看着他了，并对上那一双泛冷意的细长眼睛。

他赶紧又别开眼。

“……不是地狱？”

“我本来就在这，这上面的地方。因为我穿梭于人类的梦里。”

该死，原来是这里出错了。

“妈的，那你倒是告诉我要怎么把你弄回去啊？”

“召唤不可逆，你竟没预先了解过？”

“啊？……”

他并不知道自己把嘴张得这么大，会引起梦魇的很多想法。

“或者，我允许解除对你的绑定。”

Cliff又往他更靠近了一点，这逼迫得Dave极为戒备地退后。

“不幸的是，Dave，我不想解除。求我吧，求我让你借用力量。”

“滚。”

胆子可真大。Cliff露出一个十分平常，几乎平常得近似人类的笑。

“如果我愿意，我可以读取你心里的一切。”

Dave一边难以抑制地抖着，一边凶狠地盯着他，全副防卫的姿态。

“包括你作为一个神职人员，有多喜欢轻微的疼痛和你从未尝试过却无数次幻想的性虐待。”

一声突兀的，惊慌失措的喘息打破了他的虚张声势。

“闭嘴！”他一阵晕眩，咬牙切齿地嘶声说。

“噢。”Cliff应道。

“我他妈求你……”

“求我那样对你吗？”

他腿都软了。

“不是……”

接着他就被大力拉扯过去，撞到Cliff身上，脖颈上极薄的脆弱皮肤被衔住，被冰冷糜烂的吐息拂过。

颤抖的指尖捏紧了Cliff的肩背，伴着慌乱无助的急喘，急喘又在那块脆弱的皮肤被牙齿厮磨时带上抽泣。那块脆弱的皮肤被啮咬得刺痛发红之后再次被衔起吮吸。

每一次被Cliff尖利的牙齿啮咬，他都错觉奔涌的血液会从那层不堪负重的皮肤中喷涌而出。越是这样想，他抖得越是厉害。

“想什么呢？不会的。”

Cliff放开他，轻声笑着说道。

他看着那笑无比虚伪。

然后他被推倒在祭坛上，仅由一块布围成的法袍被解开，全都压在他赤裸的莹白色身体下。他暴露如祭品。

Dave感到前所未有的绝望，恐惧的泪水自眼角流向浓密的金发中，可除却用手臂遮住颜面掩饰粉碎的自尊，他知道除了尽量安静地承受痛苦之外皆为徒劳。

口腔里因为不久前的口交而发麻疼痛，但那尚还不会要了他的命。可如果被梦魇布满倒刺的阴茎直接肛交，他估摸自己多半也活不成了。总会有人看到这个隔间的祭坛上永远留存着他干涸的血迹。多么耻辱，宁可从未活过。

反正这辈子就活得这么倒霉。磕磕绊绊学了那么久黑魔法，连地狱都不知道是什么样子，就要下去了。

他仍一阵阵发抖，对即将发生的漫长的施暴恐惧。

滑腻似蛇的冰冷事物触碰了一下他的嘴角，没等他反应，Cliff的两根手指就塞进了他嘴里，分开他被磨肿的口舌。接着是在旁边伺机而动的那滑腻的事物探进他口中蠕动，挤压他的舌根引起他干呕，甚至触碰他的食管，直到他的鼻音里染上哭腔才缓慢地抽出，带出一滩唾液滴落在祭坛表面。

他的口腔仿佛也已经坏掉了，以至于无法再阻挡喉咙里慌乱的呻吟。

那到底是什么？

“我的尾巴，”Cliff贴着他的耳廓说，“不至于把你玩坏。”

然而梦魇的尾巴完全就像是一条蛇。

紧闭的肛口被尾巴尖细的前端撬开，由于他的唾液和食道里的粘液已经将其包裹，梦魇的尾巴轻易地钻得越来越深，越来越深。

他以为自己至少能咬牙维持凶狠和漠然，但在那尾巴侵犯他的第一秒他的意志就土崩瓦解。

“不！够了！不要再进来了！”

他失控地哭喊着哀求，求生的本能让他往后蠕动，打翻了祭坛上的烛台，唯一的火光也熄灭，他陷入无助的黑暗。

Cliff只消捉住他的脚踝，就将整个人都拉扯了过来。

“还差得远呢。”

尾巴在他的肠道里轻微一阵蠕动，他便弓起了背脊。

“求你……我真的会坏掉的……”Cliff发现他怕得连脏字都忘记带上了，“不要全部进来……”

“全部？我看起来有那么变态吗？”

Dave似乎是胡乱的一阵不知是点头还是摇头。

“……我的尾巴得有一米那么长，你觉得呢？”

但是任他宰割的人好像已经无法思考他在说什么了，只知道不停地重复着那几个拒绝的词。

即便如此，梦魇已经开始使用自己的祭品，细长的尾巴在Dave湿软的肠道里蠕动，末端变换着角度刺激内壁，这立刻改变了Dave哭腔里的意味，恐惧的抽泣变得黏腻甜美。

Dave紧张又难耐地扯住身下压着的衣物，勃起的阴茎昭示他开始享受被这样对待。

惊惶的漂亮眼睛盯住黑暗里梦魇的长尾瞧，里面闪烁着泪花，氤氲着雾气。

“你开始爽了？”

“去你妈……唔唔……闭嘴……”

梦魇的尾巴细长而灵活，在他的肠道里肆无忌惮地刺激敏感的肉壁，很快便触碰到他的腺体，Dave哭叫着想要蜷缩起来，想要摆脱那湿滑的触感，Cliff的双手却分别掐着他的腿根，他连蜷缩都做不到。

仿佛每次体内的长尾的扭动都要往他不能再承受的深度试探，仿佛又没有，而只是勾缠抹平肠壁上的褶皱，并顶在那个甜蜜的点上，熬得他不多时就崩溃地啜泣。

Cliff冷静地看着他的反应，冷静得Dave羞耻并恐惧。他无法忍受自己在被一条尾巴玩弄得失控时这尾巴的主人以嘲讽冰冷的姿态观赏他。

他想Cliff大概是已经读出了他心里的这种感觉，但Cliff并未对此做出任何反应。棕色的长发垂下来，使Dave在被他用尾巴操的角度上看不到他的双眼，而只能看到他的下颚轮廓，和极薄的宽大的嘴，只觉得这似人非人的怪物真是生得一副端庄严肃模样。

怪好看的衣冠禽兽。

“Dave. ”

梦魇唤他的名字，在祭坛上，那样轻如薄絮的呼唤竟像对他下了蛊毒，否则怎会如此催情。

Dave一边别开脸啜泣，一边愈发扯紧了压在身下的布料，用力到几乎要抓破。他明明没有被刻意触碰除肠道之外的任何一寸皮肤，却好像仅凭肠道的刺激就能高潮。他能感觉到高潮的临近，却耻于饥渴难耐般触碰自己的阴茎。

“你确实可以在此刻把身体交给我。”

“可是……唔嗯……你不是应该弄疼你的祭品吗？”

“谁说的？”

Cliff的手伸过去的时候Dave紧张得呜呜咽咽，但那只手仅仅是将他扭开的脸强行摆正，他惶恐瞠大的泪湿眼睛本能地盯着Cliff瞧了好一会儿，就像是被拉扯进深不见底的漩涡，他看着梦魇的眉眼移不开目光，而Cliff褐色的细长眼睛里……似乎是有着地狱的色彩。

像是在深渊的边缘岌岌可危，再多一点诱导，他就将坠入。

像被注入毒液，失去并忘记自己反抗的能力。

“你不喜欢这样吗？”

脸颊上被轻抚，进而是下颚、脖颈，又回到下颚上搔刮，引得Dave猫一样不受控制地从喉咙里发出咕噜。

他都没意识到自己“呜”地叫了一声。

“喜欢……”

哭红的眼里春意泛滥。

肠道里的尾巴反而是退到了肛口处，调戏翕张的柔软入口，尖细的前端每一次戳弄褶皱，Dave都会颤栗，内里失去抚慰的肉壁痒得不行。

“你……你进来啊！”

Cliff没怎么注意，然后就被一脚踹在腰上。

胆子真大。

梦魇的尾巴才又不情愿似地慢慢蠕动进去，每侵入一寸都会让Dave发出淫荡的一长串呻吟。尾巴的前端不再执着于触碰更深处，而是顶着他的腺体撞，像是要把那处钻破。

Dave莹白的身躯瞬时脱水的活鱼般弹跳起来。Cliff便把他的上身搂住，接着就被Dave缠过来的手臂箍住，耳边和颈间就是Dave湿润的呻吟。

淌着涎水的口舌断断续续地重复着“进来了进来了”，眼球微微上翻。这样淫荡的姿态一直维持到他尖叫着猛烈地射精，像濒死的脆弱动物。

梦魇的尾巴缓慢在肠肉的包裹下抽出，Dave又是一顿叫。

尾巴一圈圈绕在Cliff的大腿上，Dave看着，想到那东西刚才还待在自己的肠道里，变得满脸通红。

他开始盘算什么时候提出要求。

“嗯？你以为这就是交易中的全部？”

妈的，这怪物又在读他想什么了。

“那你要怎样啊。”

他为了表现自己的冷漠凶悍，即使被操得腿再软也翻身下祭坛，把法袍扯过来穿好，极力恢复自己清冷的姿态。

这样再来谈判。

虽然隐约猜到Cliff接下来会提出什么筹码的时候他的脸就又微微发红了，却还为了不输气势而瞪着对方。

Cliff瞧着那漂亮的脸红得可爱，伸手去捏，Dave下意识又是“呜”的一声，瑟缩了一下。

“你是否想过，在你把我召唤过来的时刻我正在做什么？”

Dave冷笑。

“性交？”

Cliff没有反驳他。应该说，是没有任何反应，而仍然盯着他的脸，永远像是在观察。

“哼，”Dave高傲地仰着点头看他，“你不就是个为性交而生的怪物吗。”

Cliff还是盯着他看，盯得他发怵，移开了目光，嘴唇紧抿着。

“对，所以你知道你要做什么了？”Cliff说，听之并无任何异常，但不知为何Dave敏感地察觉到气氛突然变得紧张凝滞。

事实上他并不知道的是，自己那番话彻底激怒了Cliff.

反而是他自己因为愈发增长的不满，气得胸膛上下起伏。

脾气真坏。Cliff心想。

“那只是你每天要做的一部分。”

“操，什么？每……每天？”

“打断我的觅食规律在先，你觉得你能躲得了？”

Dave已经被吓到了，在微微地发着抖。

“这不可能的！”

要跟这个怪物每天住在一起还要每天被操得半死，倒不如立刻杀了他。

“现在自杀你立刻会降下地狱，看法庭将你判去第几层。”

他终于想起了David那句“你要小小心用”，问题是重点并非反噬的痛苦，而是自己究竟会召唤出个什么鬼。

“你他妈放过我，解除契约好不好……”

Cliff细长的眼睛眯成了一条缝，像是透过法袍扫视他情欲痕迹未消的莹白色躯体，然后回忆他陷入情欲时妖冶的模样。

“你自找的。”

臀尖被捏了一把，Dave惊喘着却不及躲避。

“我会被你弄死的……”

“不会，只会半死不活。不过时间长了你就习惯了。”

“滚。”

“虽然，我之前确实操废过几个比较弱不禁风的女孩子。”

Dave的脸色顿时变得惨白。

“很可惜，不是每个人都能承受得住梦魇。”

大概也是他的永恒的梦魇开始了。


	3. Chapter 3

Cliff走进他家门的第一秒起他就开始心惊胆战。

他活了这么久，从来没和人一起住过，除却很久以前他还不是个祭司的时候在明尼苏达之森和David睡过一张床。

不过那完全没法给他现在的处境提供任何经验。

“嗯？”Cliff哼哼一声，从书柜移开视线，“别担心，我是个很好相处的室友。”

“说得好像我想跟你住似的。”他抱着手臂冷笑道。

“那你不指望我给你帮忙了？噢，我还知道比起这个国家的人的性命，你更想避开那个总是动手动脚的烦人皇帝。这我也知道要怎么办。”

这话都被人说穿，Dave几乎咬牙切齿。

他正聚精会神盘算怎么反驳更狠毒，却突然被打断，因为Cliff没有任何征兆地朝他靠近了过来，他立刻浑身僵硬。

“你干嘛？”Dave戒备地问，手臂搂得更紧。

Cliff面无表情地朝下盯着他。

“喂，别、别他妈这么突然就要……”

“你挡到我了。”

Cliff又盯了他好久，Dave才反应过来这人在说什么，但跟中了咒语似的在原地动弹不得，呆愣地看着Cliff.

Cliff叹了一口气，跟看傻子那样瞟了他一眼，然后往他的方向伸长手臂。

Dave下意识地紧闭起眼轻声呜咽。

但Cliff只是伸长手臂到他头顶以上的地方取了一本书。

视线稍稍往下就是Cliff的喉结，他又嗅到了那股厚重香气。

“你以为我要干嘛？嗯？”

Dave满脸通红，看都不敢看他一眼，骂骂咧咧地走开了。

于是他家里铺着水貂皮毛的沙发就成了Cliff的据点，Dave是多么想念他家里住进这个鬼东西之前他没工作的时候就从早到晚窝在沙发里看闲书的日子。

而现在他每次从教堂或庙上回来，几乎都会看到竹竿样的瘦长障碍物挤在他的沙发里，尾巴到处乱窜，有时候甚至会伸过去弄他一下。

最可气的是他现在做饭得做两人份了。Dave简直难以置信。

“为什么妖怪也要吃东西？”

“我也是会饿的啊。”

而且饭量还那么大，切。

“我还以为恶魔都不需要进食呢。”

Dave坐在他对面，手肘曲起在桌面上，端着下巴瞧他，用第一次见妖怪吃东西的目光那样瞧。

明明本来就是用手就可以吃的食物，非要用刀叉，还优雅得无可挑剔。

Dave一脸嫌弃。

“这个叫什么？”

“啊？”

“好吃。”

“就……就是个派而已。”

“噢。”

“喂，你留点给我啊！”

眼看最后一块派就要掉进Cliff无底洞似的肚子里，Dave一把抢过盘子。

Cliff看到那个看上去明明不怎么大的嘴一张就把整块糕点都吞了，腮帮子鼓得像颊囊，眼神里还全是对他的不满。

梦魇面无表情的脸上显露出点惊奇。

“你不是应该很有钱吗，在乎这点？”

“这是用钱买不到的，Junior酿的花蜜做的。”

Cliff挑了一下眉头。

“早知道你这么能吃我就不用来做派了，”虽然把食物咽下了喉咙，Cliff却看到他的腮帮子还是鼓的，“这样不行，我们必须要约法三章。”

Cliff又挑了一下眉头，没有说话，沉默得久得Dave有点拾回了初见他那时的恐惧。

Dave好像是特别怕他无限期的沉默。

“开始敢对我提意见了啊。”

无形的威压扑面而来，他明明被激得浑身都抖了一下，还是要维持一副冷冰冰硬邦邦的模样，以示底气。

高傲得很。

“不同意你就解除契约滚回地狱……”

急到火烧眉毛了还不愿放下的高傲。

Cliff还是一言不发，只换了个姿势坐着，动的瞬间Dave就吓得缩了一下。

“信不信我现在就强奸你？”

Dave脸色蓦地变了，才悲哀地想起他跟这个东西本来就根本没有平等可言。

事实上Cliff其实无意强迫他些什么，只是想看看反应，但Dave好像被吓得不轻，站在那儿又窘迫又碍于面子不敢躲，以至于Cliff现在才意识到自己原来还挺吓人的。

不管怎样，Cliff还是一如既往地看不惯高傲的家伙和不知天高地厚的过于大胆的家伙，恰好Dave两个全占了。

但那精致贵气的脸上虚张声势的模样又怪可爱的，Cliff越看越想继续气他惹他。

虽然讨厌，忍着吧。

一直不停歇地夜夜穿梭于不同的女人的梦境，只让他更想做人，而不是这么个妖怪。

“别怕，跟你开玩笑的。”

所有的威压都在这句轻飘飘的玩笑话里消失，像Cliff又变回了一只打盹的野兽似的。

他说完，往后一仰懒洋洋地四肢伸展在铺着水貂毛皮的沙发里，尾巴把桌上被看到一半正趴着的书勾过来。

从头到尾一个眼神都没分给Dave.

“想要我的力量，你就得把我伺候好喽。”

余光瞥到Dave正站在旁边气得发抖，脸上一阵红一阵白，就差手指指着他一顿骂。Cliff面上还是那副懒散模样，心里却十分得劲。

Cliff盯着某页的页码瞧，一个字没看进眼里，只猛然想起有个三十岁的女人曾跟他形容过她丈夫讨人嫌的姿态。

「跟他就说一句话，都能把我气老十岁！」

“还看我？想挨操？”

“滚你妈的Cliff！”

虽然那也是迟早的。

毕竟不管怎么躲，他都躲不过睡觉的时候。

Dave泡了个烫烫的澡，就裹着条浴巾出来，睡眼惺忪地坐在床边准备要睡觉。

突然床的另一边一沉，把他从自己不清醒的小世界里拽了出来。

寒毛倒竖。

他想要假装尽量正常地扑灭烛焰，然后假装倒头就睡着。

“你晚上睡觉不穿衣服啊？”

随口一问，听来无比稀疏平常。

一只宽大冷凉的手摸到了他的浴巾上，Dave心脏都要跳出来了。

苍白的皮肤被热水蒸得粉红，水汽还在一点点往上冒，像刚出笼的馒头。

“脱了。”

“我不要。”

“你不是总要脱的吗？”Cliff另一只手箍了他的腰，桎梏着他不放，“还是说你里面什么都没穿？”

Dave忍无可忍，克制着胆战心惊往那只腰上的手打了一下。

“啪”的一声无比响亮。他已经开始想象自己被操死会是什么样了。

“我、我要睡觉。你出去。”

“我得进食，我饿了。”

Dave看着他，满脸的觉得他不可理喻。

“你今晚明明吃了我大半个派！”

“那种是消遣，现在我要进食。”

Dave猛然反应过来，似乎是知道他的进食是什么意思了。

“可是我累了。”

Cliff懒得跟他磨叽，一个响指把烛火熄了，然后把他捞过来。

Dave贴到了一脸的胸毛，才意识到这妖怪是裸着的。

“你睡啊，没不让你睡。”

边说着，边把浑身僵硬缩在床的边缘一角的Dave捉过来，以至于Dave一屁股压到了Cliff的性器上，而那根本不是人类皮肤的表皮上的倒刺让他条件反射地蹦了起来。

“你他妈为什么是硬着的……”

“它基本上一直这样，”Cliff去拽他的底裤，遭到了一点点犹犹豫豫的反抗，“不是因为你。”

“真不懂你在躲什么。躲又躲不掉。”

Cliff嗤笑着讽刺道。

“你要用那个操我吗？”

“哪个？”

Dave不说话了，说不出话了，只一动不动像任他摆布。

Cliff于是也不说话了。

“嗯。”他只说。

Dave连呼吸都变得困难起来，看上去他真的很恐惧。

尾巴的前端抵在肛口上时，Dave猫一样呜咽着绷紧了浑身的肌肉，全身上下防御着以为即将迎来撕裂的痛苦。

但滑而软的尾巴一下就挤开肠肉伸进了里面，Dave甚至没来得及反应就被突然地插得很深，像中了麻醉的动物一样颤抖挣扎了几下不再动了。

“这样疼吗？”

他摇头。

“那让我再钻进去一点。”

Dave羞耻地用手臂挡着脸，过了良久才点头，尽管他知道Cliff不一定看得到。

“开始期待了啊。”

尾巴侵略性地小幅度蠕动着朝里钻，Dave紧张地捏紧了拳头，呼吸急促得带上了呻吟。

钻进了……上次没有到达过的深度……

“够了！”

被冷汗浸湿的掌心贴到Cliff的大腿上抗拒着。

深处的肠肉敏感得不可思议，Cliff的尾巴最微小的蠕动都能让他发抖。

“想不想射？”

刚才还嚷嚷着好累要睡觉的人犹豫了。

Cliff不需要回答，不管怎样他更想看Dave挣扎于情欲间却又沦陷的模样。

“是想被我像之前那样弄吧。”

不属于人类的吐息触碰到他的颈后，在汗毛上凝结了一小片厚重水珠，他缩起脖子想躲，Cliff湿冷的舌尖又舔上他的耳后，在耳垂后的凹槽里打圈。

两条手臂都禁锢着他苍白的躯体，把他压得跟Cliff赤裸的身体紧贴得严丝合缝。皮肤相贴的触感和Cliff的吐息令他呼吸急促。

细长的尾巴并未在他体内蠕动得很剧烈，仅仅是四处刺探，然后抵在腺体上轻轻按压。

但深处的肠壁连最轻的几乎要像是无意的触碰都难以承受，Dave不多时就腰软得无法动弹。

Cliff的手上上下下地摸他，从锁骨到乳头，捻起来在指尖揉搓旋转，他紧贴着Cliff根本躲不掉。

然而仅仅是玩弄了一会他的乳头，Cliff就将手向下伸去，绕开他的阴茎，把他将要抚慰自己又因羞耻而犹豫着的手拿开。

宽大的手掌滑到他的腿间，极轻极轻地摸他的大腿内侧。

Dave被他摸得越来越热，越来越热，和睡意交织着的这一切似梦境又似现实。

“Cliff，好晕……”

晕得像脑子被泡在致幻药里，但又像喝醉了，不然怎么会这么热。

也许不是很烈的酒，像是甘甜的果酒，抽丝剥茧地夺走他清醒的意识。

像柔软的棉絮。

在Dave开始感觉不到自己的身体时，阴茎突然被捏在手里，龟头被拇指粗糙地摩擦，他倏地慌乱喘息。

Cliff用尾巴更快地操他，戳刺深处的肠壁。

他觉得自己可能已经爽到叫起了梦魇的名字，因为他听到Cliff在胸腔里低沉地笑了。

这太羞耻了，仿佛他里里外外的一切都被掌控着。他的欲望、他的疼痛、他的欢愉。

这样的沦陷竟会带来一种虚假的安全感，Dave甚至想要自愿地迷失。

虚假的，因为这个妖怪正是最危险的。

他没想过Cliff已经听到了他没说出来的这些话，只是没有回应。

Dave只是缓慢地、缓慢地攀上了高潮，抖着身体一股一股地射在Cliff手里，声音软糯地叫。

他觉得自己是彻底喝醉了。

“睡吧，Dave. ”

Cliff抱着他，能把他完全圈在怀里。

尾巴没有离开他的身体，而是仍埋在他的肠道深处安静地一动不动。

“你、你出去啊。”

“我的尾巴不会出去的。”

顿时Cliff感觉到抱着的人开始挣扎着试图逃脱。

“梦魇就是用尾巴进食的。”

他解释道。

“操，那你打算……插在这里面一晚上吗？”

Dave越说越小声，到了句末已经因为害羞而变成了低语。

“嗯。”

光是想想就色情得Dave觉得自己要无法承受。

“每天。”

Cliff一边说，手指一边划过他起伏的腰线，停留在他的臀尖。

几乎是同时，他感觉到Dave的内壁剧烈收缩了一阵，尽管Dave看上去似乎并无异样。

“你会喜欢的。”

“我不……”

“睡吧，Dave. ”


	4. Chapter 4

“Dave，起床。”

他尚还有些不甚熟悉的声音在他将醒未醒的时候叫道，就从极近的耳边传来，Dave打了个激灵，下意识地往被子里钻。

然后就被人为地捞出来。

“别吵我！”

“你今天要主持节日祭祀。”

他迷迷糊糊中一肘子往后顶，手臂却被捉住了。Dave不耐烦地就要开骂，脏话都到了嘴边。

“你、啊啊！……呜……”

埋在体内一晚上以至于让他忘记了存在的尾巴激烈蠕动起来，搔刮他的肠壁，顶着腺体撞，即将出口的咒骂立刻变成惊叫。

在他的阴茎半勃起之前，Cliff却一下抽出了尾巴，肠道被这个动作过度拉扯的Dave呜呜咽咽。

粉色的穴口翕动着，怎么也合不紧了。

“你、你……”Dave感觉到腿间的异样，又慌又气地捶了Cliff一拳，“都合不上了！”

Cliff面无表情地任他捶。

“我要换衣服。你出去。”

视线里弓起的脊背上一块块微微凸起的骨骼和隐没了一半在阴影中的窄小臀部最后再晃了晃，Cliff就被推开了。

他脑子里一直是那个画面。莫名其妙。

想摸。

他知道那脂膏是温软的，会柔柔地陷进他的指缝里。

Dave走出卧室却不见人影，觉得奇怪，一扭头却发现Cliff正站在玄关叼着个细长的烟斗盯他。

Cliff没再穿那身死神似的长袍，细麻布制成的米色衬衫袖口收紧成一圈花边，外面套着漆黑色革制的翻领马甲，马裤亦是漆黑色，但有繁复的金色纹样，一尘不染的长袜和皮鞋勾勒出的小腿线条有着无比强烈的存在感。

“你要出去？”Dave问他。

“跟你去庙里呗。”

“什么？我才不要。”

Dave用肩膀把他搡到一边去，搡完还不忘嫌脏似地振振宽大的斗篷，扬着点下巴走出去。

已经有马车在外等候，Dave头也不回就打算掀开帘子进到马车里，赶紧离那家伙越远越好。

“呃，大人，”车夫探过脑袋来问道，“这位是？”

差点没把Dave气得头晕目眩。

“……我的仆从。”

车夫觉得奇怪，他没见过能穿得如此光鲜又敢在自己主人身旁抽烟的仆从。可他不敢多问。

Dave恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，Cliff耸肩。

纯金色泽的绣袍曳地，自长廊上步履轻缓地走过铺陈的红毯，使万千教众作出虔诚的姿态，只来得及一瞥惊鸿，才得见比如布料上开叉的利落线条下时而隐没于阴影又时而曝于壁灯光线中的赤裸皮肤；同样是金色的皮质的交叉绑带从小腿一直往下延伸到从祭袍底下露出的细瘦脚踝；鞋底是厚的，将他的脚跟垫起了些，镂空雕花的鞋尖露出的莹白足趾透着点粉；半透明的头巾长及腰部，末端坠以细长的金色流苏如同丰收的谷穗，遮盖了半张脸孔，仅留下总是扬着的下巴和唇尖上晕开的浅淡朱红。

手持灵木制成的长杖，他走向祭坛。便是刹那，带着最后一抹焚香气味的绣袍一角也远去。

Cliff隐匿在教众之后宽阔天井里的人群中，早已经无法再看清已经在很远很远处的祭坛上只在他视野中形成一个金色小点的Dave，却能无比清楚地听到来自不同人的嘴里说出的不同评价。

有跪在地上的褴褛却虔诚的乞丐，也有怀抱婴儿的母亲眼含泪光，甚至有衣着艳丽的商人牵着奴隶在窃窃私语。

他站在廊柱边上，虚虚地倚靠着，闭眼假寐。但人群的声音只不断传入他耳中。

“谁都知道他是个美人，但我们自然是没机会在前排看他一眼的，哼。”

“真羡慕那些在右侧席位的神父。”

“怎么说？”

“那长袍……开口就是在右侧啊。”

“触手可及？”

两个男人越说便是挨得越近，直到最后已经是贴在一起尖声偷笑。

Cliff伸腿踢走一块脚下的石子。

亏这还是个丰收节日的祭祀，就容得下这么些脑子里全是白花花肉体的败类了。

Dave怕是没曾想多少个人这样意淫过他吧。

想到这里，Cliff突然觉得别扭又烦躁，抓了撮烟草放进烟斗里点燃。

烦躁，这是人的情感。然而现在空气里弥漫的到处都是人的情感。现在他混在人群中，也感觉自己更像个人类几分。

他其实喜欢这样。

“真想就这样掀开他那件长袍插进去，他会不会底下什么也没穿？”

又一句亵渎神职者的污言秽语飘进他耳朵里。

……你错了，Dave今天穿的底裤是白色的。

他闭着眼想道。

“最好还是就在那个祭坛上，压住他，再掀开他的长袍。”

“那一定会是老子操过的最好操的屁股。”

Cliff越听越烦。

“轮得到你们？”

刚说完，他就立刻被人猛地一推，野蛮的拳头就要落到身上时，他却四两拨千斤地挡住了，还假装自己受到了惊吓。

“……那也他妈轮不到你啊。”就要捶他却被挡住的人似乎是料到了这不是个好惹的家伙，却还是死撑着面子回敬道，接着便走开了。

还真就轮到我了。天天都是我。

他决定一到祭祀结束，就要就着Dave今天穿的这身欺负他。

那几个好色的男人一番描述听得他脑子里又浮现了光溜溜的Dave母猫似地呻吟着叫他把尾巴伸进去的样子。

一时间Cliff甚至回忆不起倾城的名妓在他怀里因淫梦而面泛桃红的姿态来了。

越是想，他穿过人群挤到第一排去，就在侧廊的尽头处，挨在最后一排教众身后，才算看清了Dave主持的祭祀进行到哪一步了。

正巧看到了身着软甲的国王将猩红色披风掀起，利落地单膝跪下，捉着Dave的手放到嘴唇上很长地一吻。

哦，操，老天。

Dave不情愿的那股劲头，他隔着一整个教会的距离都嗅到了。

Cliff看到此时詹姆斯二世的蓝眼睛里像是有融化的寒冰，他是真的迷恋Dave.

然而这只是程序中简单的一个吻手礼，不过片刻，Dave就移开了手。

国王只能复又回到他该待的地方去。

Dave回到祭坛边上，开始吟诵起经文。一双朱红的嘴唇上下开开合合。烈日的光线穿过斑驳的透视窗照在半透明的头巾上，金红色的卷曲长发同那些遮盖了他半张脸的流苏一样反射着耀眼的光线，迷蒙又尊贵。

经文吟诵完毕后，Dave手持金酒杯，同教众一起将杯中的麦芽酒饮尽，在正厅上带领几个教徒向人群抛洒鲜花，飘逸的水袖在风中扬起，不一会儿红地毯上便四处零落了花瓣，虔诚的人便去接那些飘洒的花瓣，跟着起舞；即便是并未对众神心怀希冀的人，也静默地站立着。

这一年由于久旱，田地里庄稼的收成堪称是凄惨，丰收节的祭典场面仿佛最后的狂欢，命悬一线的人们并不知道他们应当指望的并不是天上的众神，而恰好是男人们眼中招惹不起的美色，此刻正在国王座旁向下抛洒鲜花的祭司。权杖上镶嵌的金色宝石熠熠生辉，遥远之于人群，正如丰收的遥远之于这片正蒙昧在虚幻的节日气氛中的土地。

Cliff突然想到这正是Dave试图召唤恶魔的缘由。

也正是他如今会在此地的缘由。

Cliff远远地看着James的模样，只见那沙场归来的肃杀气质仿佛都在他注视着Dave的温柔目光中被无形的厚重屏障遮盖，然而正被注视着的人自始至终连头都不偏一下。

仪式完毕，Dave仅向依次向人群和国王疏远地行一礼便从祭坛旁退下。人群也渐渐散去，他走上塔楼。

James见Dave如此迫不及待地离开，一丁点挽留的机会都不留给他，一切言语只能归于从侧殿离开前的匆匆一瞥。

这么算下来，一年到头事实上也见不到祭司本人几次。

Dave一回到塔楼里的房间就开始换衣服，生怕密集的流苏把他的头发缠得打结，小心翼翼地把头巾卸下来。

轻飘飘的布料还没落地，他就被人从后面搂住了。

额前有些杂乱的碎发被拨开。

“Cliff……”Dave的声音很小，像是料到了他，而没有被猛地吓一跳。

“让我在这里操你。”

Cliff的手伸到他襟前解开繁复的排扣，从领口探进去直接触碰他的皮肤。Dave被那皮肤相贴的触感刺激得腿都软了，顿时想起认识Cliff以来的每个夜晚他都是怎样被触碰。

尽管他不愿意承认，他的高傲也不会允许他亲口跟那个会读心的妖怪坦白，每天夜里只为了将尾巴埋进他肠道里而进行的点到即止的爱抚只让他禁欲已久的身体更加渴望。

他于是没有如何明确地强硬地拒绝，任Cliff的双手在他的皮肤上四处游移，湿黏的吻从脖颈往下延伸。

Cliff一边吻他脖颈和锁骨上苍白的皮肤，一边嗅着他颈间的焚香味，Dave被他弄得有些痒，眉头蹙了起来，手指盘绕Cliff的长发轻轻揪着。

颈间细薄的皮肤被啮咬的感觉仿佛总能让Dave的心脏都悬起来，不管多少次，微疼的快感总是如此强烈，强烈到他无法思考，像被麻醉的猎物无法逃脱。

Cliff把他整个人抱了起来，压在塔楼露台的栏杆上，唇齿复又回到Dave已经星星点点分布了齿痕的脖颈上啮咬。

“你……你疯了！”

他一回头，就是相隔几十米的地面了，背后除了雕花的栏杆之外没有任何倚靠，Cliff又抬起他的一条腿，一点点从他的小腿处解开绕法复杂的绑带，把他的底裤慢悠悠地拽下来，直到Dave隐藏在长袍里的下体完全光裸，再将那双细白的腿缠在自己腰上。

这个姿势让Dave极度不安，他但凡离Cliff远一点就会这样从庙堂塔楼的露台上跌下去，只能紧张地双手搂紧Cliff颈后。

“怕掉下去？”Cliff咬他的耳朵，“噢，美艳的祭司从庙堂的露台上失足摔落，被发现时下体赤裸。这样说让你兴奋了吗？”

尽管Dave仍在动情地轻喘，棕色的眼睛还是恶狠狠地瞪着他。

“相信我，如果他们那样发现了你的尸体，他们会奸尸的。”

邪恶的尾巴在此时迅速钻进了Dave的穴口，立刻找寻到每天晚上都探访的最佳的位置。

淫乱恐怖的想象和突然的刺激让Dave毫无防备地尖叫出声。

“我想就在这里用我的鸡巴操你，”Cliff从他的肩膀舔舐到胸前，舌尖调戏他已经因性欲而鲜红挺立的乳头，“如果你被我操到走不了路，我就把你抱上马车，有人问，我就说你只是睡着了。”

Dave听着梦魇的低语，几乎就要被引诱到顺从的地步，目光只随意地一扫，却看到了塔楼里正在偷看的人影。

Dave惊惧地瞠大了眼。

是那个唱诗班的孩子。只有十七岁……却曾经向他坦言过爱慕之情。

深色皮肤的男孩站在塔楼的门扉处，张口结舌地看着露台上正发生的一切，手中采来的完整的一束鲜花掉落在地上，变得七零八落。

他大概是……又是……来求爱的吧。

Dave绝望地想。

但这情窦初开的男孩爱慕的对象此刻正在妖精的怀里荡妇般张开双腿，被妖精的尾巴猥亵着，等待即将奸淫他的性器。

“你准备好了？”

“Cliff，有人在看我们……”

“我知道。”

Dave盯着他无所动容的脸，紧张地等待他的下文。

“让他看。”Cliff却说。


	5. Chapter 5

尾巴抽出，随后是顶上他肉穴的粗糙龟头，还算温柔地刺入，翕动的穴口一点点把它吃力地含住，Dave的呼吸逐渐因恐惧而急促。

他回忆起梦魇的性器上密布的倒刺在嘴里四处肆虐的无助感，身体在祭袍下一阵发抖。

比梦魇的尾巴要粗得多。

倒刺侵入他的肉穴里，比想象中的更软，因而并未带来难以忍受的刺痛，却仍将他敏感的肠肉挤压得不堪负重。

Dave紧张地盯着梦魇骇人的性器一点点隐没在他视线所不能及处，一点点埋进他的肠道里。尽管Cliff事实上并不再像他们初次见面时那样对他那么粗暴。

“从他那个角度看你，你还是衣冠楚楚的呢，Dave. ”

这话听得Dave差点没抱稳他掉下去，以至于尚未完全进入的性器捅进去了一大截。

“喔。”Cliff笑道。

突起的倒刺顿时挤压着软嫩的肠道进入到深处，刮擦过腺体，Dave呜咽着试图借Cliff的身形挡住自己的脸。

然而他还是忍不住去看男孩的表情，就好像要确认对方确实没有在盯着他淫乱的模样看似的。尽管这已经不可能了，无论他怎么自欺欺人。

一旦有第一个人看到了，每个人都会知道。他将会身败名裂。

“不，你不会的。”

Cliff听到了他的想法，反而变本加厉地托住他的臀部，开始缓慢地操他，每一次都让性器上的倒刺极深极缓慢地拖曳而过。

这与Cliff的尾巴湿滑的触感完全不同，倒刺经过的肠壁会瘙痒到他低声啜泣，接着又迎来再一次的插入，像是过度缓解，或者还差一点，两番交替的折磨令他的啜泣声愈发响亮。才没几下Dave的双眼就开始无法聚焦，哪还想得到有没有旁观者。

他发着抖断断续续地要Cliff操快点，被顶得背部接触到围栏上的皮肤上被压出一道深深的粉红印痕，虽然火辣辣地疼，但他的神经似乎又能从中汲取到扭曲的快感，正如梦魇性器上的倒刺最尖锐处带来的刺痒。

Cliff的性器在插入他的时候，是他的肉壁卖力收缩着抚平其上的倒刺，但在抽出时又是把根根倒刺竖起，那刺痒比插入时更为尖锐，以至于Dave会更大声地哭叫。

肠道在抚平倒刺时会一阵瘙痒，将倒刺勾缠得竖起时又密密麻麻有尖锐的微痛，Dave一开始尚还骂骂咧咧地要Cliff快点捅进去才没那么痒，肠壁被方向逆反的倒刺狠狠磨过时那刺激又过于尖锐，几乎是直击他的脑髓。

刚才还叫着要快点的Dave已经在缓慢的抽插里被玩得失去清醒的意识，蜜糖般的涎水自盈满的口舌中溢出，Cliff看着他适应这样的强度之后只愈发加快了速度，Dave便扬起脖颈，汗湿的金发黏在绯红的两颊和颈侧上如同情色图腾，无聚焦的双眼空白地盯着彩绘穹顶，和那穹顶之外的清朗白天……

至死般攀附在Cliff双臂上的他的手事实上已经不再使得上力，全凭Cliff的性器和身后的栏杆支撑着他软成一滩水的身体。

他已经无暇再去想，唱诗班的黝黑皮肤的少年已经在此情色得十恶不赦的场景下绝望地解开裤头手淫，今日之前尚还纯洁无垢的双眼紧盯着面前淫靡的场面无法转移。

祭司大人……祭司大人……

他只隐约在沉浮的欲海里找回一点意识，听到了男孩的低沉的压抑的呼唤。

“Cliff……Cliff……”他不知道自己是在赞美这个深渊般的妖精，还是在诅咒，“你这个混蛋……”

混蛋。混蛋。

Cliff却去舐他汗湿的颈侧，犬齿陷入到柔软的莹白色皮肤里，那刺痛的快感让Dave的身体完全不经过大脑地控制着他把头偏了偏，几乎是臣服的姿态，只为了被更加地啮咬那处。

如此他便舒服得大声啜泣，浑身颤抖如受寒的雏鸟。

然后在仿佛永远不会停歇的抽插下激烈地射精，高潮时慢慢地往上翻的白眼仿佛还注视着刻画众神的穹顶彩绘。他听到自己淫荡的叫声似乎是在室内乱窜着有些微回音，这样的事实情色得令他无法承受。

Cliff瞧着他射精的美艳模样，只觉被自己强行植入的人类的认知离自己迅速远去，留下身为梦魇的本能。

尽管Dave在射精后过度敏感的身体已经无法再承受这样凶狠的操弄，Dave也啜泣着叫他慢点，Cliff已经不再能对此做出回应，只将性器短暂地抽出，将Dave翻过身到背对自己，再一次不留喘息余地地操了进去。

Dave立刻哭叫出声，却还没等哭声均匀，又是一阵不带减弱的抽插，让他错觉自己的腺体将要被磨穿。

太狠了……要坏掉了……

但他又被抬起一条腿，以至于Cliff的性器能操得更深。

感觉到被自己操的人虚弱地在试图躲避，梦魇的尾巴甚至一圈圈地绕上Dave的腰，把他往后拖过来。

唱诗班的男孩这才看清是什么玩意儿胆敢把他的祭司大人欺负成这样。不假，是个货真价实的妖怪。他顿时恐惧到失声，却又对那诡异的情色场景移不开目光。

男孩苍白着脸色反反复复喃喃那几句经文，不料他怕极的那魔鬼突然回过了点头，深色的眼里如同有一处深不见底的悬崖。就那样空洞地看着他，胯下却还在奸淫着在他心目中圣洁得不可亵渎的祭司大人。

Cliff仅仅是稍微使那男孩感受到威压，便不再管他，抬着Dave的一条颤抖的腿更深地操进去，即使Dave哭叫着这样太深，只被尾巴拖过来，无处可躲。

尖利的犬齿仍在啮咬他的脖颈，而莹白得近乎透明的皮肤上已经遍布斑驳的红痕，Cliff愈是啮咬，便愈是痛痒得他难耐。

同时梦魇粗糙的指尖磨过他缺乏抚慰的乳头，将鲜红的小肉粒摁进乳晕中去，Dave便更高昂地哭叫，颤抖的嗓音已经变得略微嘶哑，又过了一会，阴茎就再次射了。这次他的精液直接打在洁白的雕花护栏上，几乎融为一体而并不起眼。但Dave一想到这里，就无比羞耻。

“即使被猜到了曾有人在这里交媾，他们也万万不会想到这精液是你的。”Cliff的声音里充满了邪恶。

事实上Dave不知道的是Cliff所说的曾被他操废的女人均是尚未坚持到梦魇射精就已体力不支晕死过去的，而他此刻也已经濒临同样的状态，浑身上下泛起一层晶莹的薄汗，在阳光里像是金色，脸色透红。

在一声绝望的惊喘中Cliff将他的双腿抱起，他被转到面朝惊愕的男孩的方向。梦魇的性器再次顶入穴口。

男孩明知这一切皆是错误，却移不开脚步，饥渴的双眼紧盯着Dave被梦魇的性器撑得荼靡般绽放的鲜红穴口，那处鲜红的肉不断被倒刺勾出又被捅入。

然而那深色皮肤的脸上在男孩清楚地见到深埋于Dave体内的性器是如何地不似人类的生殖器，见到那缠绕在Dave腰上的粗黑长尾时，顿时换了一副惊恐表情。

“恶魔……这是恶魔！”

男孩腿脚瘫软，跪坐在地上，双手合十祈祷，嘴里喃喃吟诵着经文。

Dave几乎要羞耻得晕过去，只低声啜泣着咒骂Cliff邪恶的行径，Cliff没有丝毫因此减弱凶狠的操弄，反而低沉地笑着，舌尖舐走Dave吻痕斑驳的颈间的汗珠。

专心致志吟诵经文在此情此景下自然是不可能的，男孩即使能勉强地紧闭双眼好让自己尽量心无旁骛，黏糊糊的抽泣和呻吟还是和性交的淫亵水声一起钻进他耳朵里，令他无法忽略。

原来圣洁高傲的祭司大人在被奸淫时发出的是这样的声音。

终于他絮絮叨叨念经的声音慢慢削弱了，男孩再无法压制自己心里的恶念，睁开眼去偷看。

但他看到的只有祭司抖着举起一边手臂，以宽大的水袖遮盖着脸，却因脱力而只是虚虚地遮掩着，不时还是能看到流了满脸的泪痕和湿红的眼角，还有淫荡地淌着口涎的唇齿。

还有正用那深不见底的深色双眼回视他的妖怪。

“See？”

男孩吓得狼狈地擦掉自己不知何时已经射了一裤子的精液，再把裤子提上，匆匆忙忙系紧就要逃离，却腿软得几乎只能蠕动着一点点往后接近门口，瞠大的双眼仍是像着了魔似地盯着正在和妖怪交媾的祭司。

甚至于若是没有看到红肿外翻的还在被性器捅着的穴口，清高的祭司大人依然清高，那无助哭泣的模样依然脆弱动人。

他盯着，便看到那妖怪的脸隐没到阴影中，低声嘶吼着，巨大的蝠翼倏地自其背后张开。

刚才还在艰难蠕动着的男孩惊吓到失语，连滚带爬地逃离了。

Dave只觉得自己仿佛只剩下些许游离的意识，毫无挣扎地任滚烫的精液填满了肠道。

“好多……太多了，Cliff……”Dave紧张地扯着Cliff的手臂，盯住自己的小腹，好在那里没有鼓起来，可他就是错觉自己的小腹已经被撑得很大了。

“呜……为什么这么多……”

Cliff缓慢地抽出性器，逆反的倒刺带来的刺激让Dave红肿的穴口来不及收缩，几滴精液流出来在他的腿根上留下痕迹，Dave赶紧把屁股夹紧了点，羞耻得想把脸埋起来，Cliff此时却把他放进旁边的座椅里，兀自塞好自己外观吓人的阴茎，尾巴也低调地缠回腿上。

“好好兜着，除非你想漏一地。”

Cliff一边重新把外衣整理得一丝不苟一边不忘调侃道。

Dave已经被操得浑身颤抖，光这句话都能把他气晕过去。

“抱我回去，你这个混蛋。”

“嗯。”

“……就假装我是睡着了。”

“嗯。”

Dave任他把鞋拿过来给自己穿上，看Cliff几乎是低顺着眉眼将绑带一圈圈沿着他的脚踝到小腿往上系，一丝不苟地。

这样看了一会儿，他突然觉得这场面有点难以言喻的情色，不自然地别过脸去，把手臂搂着。

Cliff却在两边都给他穿好后突然抬起他的一条腿，将脸贴到Dave白皙的小腿上，Dave吓得差点叫出来。

“你……”

梦魇深不见底的双眼自下而上看着他，他仿佛在其中看到无尽的夺取，直到Cliff的手从他的脚踝处向上一路摸过，快要探到腿根时他才反应过来。

厚重的金色鞋底踏到Cliff的肩上，几乎是毫不留情地，是一个凶狠的警告。

Cliff还是看着他，轻笑出声。

然后收回手，把他抱起来。

Dave咬牙切齿地把斗篷的宽大连帽戴上，猫似地蜷缩，并未意识到自己看上去像是将脸埋在Cliff怀里。他现在关注的只有一个重点，就是千万别让那家伙的精液漏出来，被人发现了他可能会想要灭口。


	6. Chapter 6

那个唱诗班的男孩自杀了。

从在教堂主持礼拜后修女的议论中他才知道这件事，他几乎是当下就不顾形象地挤到围在一起小声议论的修女旁边，以至于她们中的每人都诚恐诚惶。从来她们都不知道在她们眼中永远真正的神祗般镇定的祭司会对一个人的死讯有这样的反应。

尽管不过几乎是瞬间，Dave就整理好了自己慌乱的模样。

“你们在哪见到的？”

“不……我们没有亲眼见到，是Lewis神父他自己说的，天哪，Alan可是他的独子……愿众神保佑他们。”

“神父说的是他吊死在自己的房间了，那天晚上Alan早早就把房间的门锁得紧紧的，晚饭时间也没有出来，到了晚上时外边又打雷又暴雨，神父就去敲门，没想到……没想到那本应是死死锁着的门一推就开了！……众神在上，独子吊死在房梁上的场景就这样展现在面前，神父差点当场就晕了过去……”

“是在哪天？”

“正是丰收节的那天夜里发生的。”

Dave只感到一阵眩晕，正是四月的天气，他却感觉到握着权杖的手很快就浸透了冰冷的汗水。

然而另一只手冷不丁覆盖上了他的，将他的戴着扳指的五指都覆盖住，他条件反射地差点用权杖打过去，然而在他能作出反应之前就听到Cliff低声在他耳边说道：

“我去看看。”

再看修女们，却并无一人对此有任何反应，哪怕是他知道的一直对他暗生情愫的几位修女也只是偷看着他，只能发现他的情绪似乎变得沉重低落。

“明天我主持他的葬礼。你们去通知Lewis神父。节哀。”Dave一挥权杖做了决定。

一群修女中有人发出了小声尖叫，刚准备要离开的他不由得侧目。

却正好看到Cliff在拔某个修女的头发，而那修女正是方才绘声绘色地动情转述神父的话的那位。

“不要在这种事情上说谎，Sister. ”Cliff说，然后朝Dave慢慢走过来。

修女恐慌地回头想要看是谁拔了她的一根头发，却只见虚空和自己掉落在地面上的那根长发，只能当做众神显灵，却不敢再开口。

Dave一脸难以置信，这才发现对于修女们来说、哪怕是对于此时教堂里的所有人来说Cliff都是隐形的。

“过来，来侧廊，那儿没人。”

Cliff的手就那样轻轻扶在他腰上，他跟着走过去，冰凉的手脚就因为莫名其妙的安全感回了点温度。

侧廊的大柱或多或少地生长着一些不知名的藤蔓植物，有的会开洁白的小花，只有指头那么大；有的是鹅黄色，Dave知道那花瓣是绒绒的；他最喜欢的还是在这里种了最多的攀岩紫藤。

大概一年前，攀岩紫藤还不是最多的，只是偶然夹杂在这其中的一种花，直到不晓得哪天James就怎么地知道了紫藤是所有这些花中他最喜欢的那种。

高处的紫藤，像是瀑布，从塔楼上高高地垂下来，他每次在一楼侧廊上靠着大柱往上看，就会有种将近被那片艳丽的紫色海洋包围的错觉。

不止是紫藤，这其中大部分形色不尽相同的花事实上都是James过往几年在外征战时从异国费尽心思带回来的珍奇异种。这个事却只有James和他知道。

Dave什么都没说，先是冲Cliff翻了个白眼。

Cliff看着他，脸上露出点笑模样，手指随意捏着身边的一小簇花花草草。

“你他妈是小孩吗？”

Cliff还是笑，没有反驳他，这次是垂着眼看自己手上折下的一朵紫藤。

“你倒是说啊，你拉我来这里不就是有话要解释吗？你——”

Dave只感觉到梦魇瞬间的靠近，立刻思考停滞，也忘了说到一半的话下一个词是什么。

那股厚重沉郁的香气现在混了点花香。

感觉到Cliff的手指擦过头发。

那朵紫藤被插在他金红色的浓密长发间。

“嗯，好看。”

Cliff收回手说道。

Dave的脸顿时发烫得他更无法思考。

他刚伸了一下手想摘下来，又有点犹豫，但又很快把手伸了回去狠狠把那朵花拽下来。

“好看你个头啊！”他恶狠狠地说。

“我说花好看。”

Dave不由得捏紧手里的权杖看向别处，又是那副咬牙切齿的表情。

好像现在每天这样逗他这件事已经变得越来越好玩了。

“发现Alan尸体的不是他爸爸，是刚才那个修女。Alan也不是在自己的房间上吊自杀的，而是那天……”Cliff的眼神意味不明地在Dave脸上转了一圈，“他回家后被他爸爸发现了裤子上的精液痕迹，而他还是个未成年人。”

Dave的表情逐渐僵硬。

“我不知道为什么，那件本来对于任何生物来说都是正常的事情到了你们神职人员这里就变成了一种罪恶，”Cliff一边说着，捻起他的一丛金发在指尖，Dave忘记了要躲，“以至于……他原本就对于暗恋你这件事具有负罪感，还被他爸爸打骂后关在房间里。

“Alan也不是上吊自杀的，他是当晚在房间里把自己阉割了，失血过多死的。发现他尸体的不是Lewis神父，而就是刚才那个修女，她是神父的情妇，”Cliff尖声笑了，“她是为了帮神父向大众隐瞒，神父未成年的儿子手淫后还把精液的痕迹留在了衣物上这件事才撒的谎。所有这些都是我从她和Lewis的脑子里读到的，我刚才还潜入他家里看了现场。他们根本没法把现场那么多的血清理干净。”

Dave愈是听，脸上的血色愈是渐渐消褪掉。

“怎么，你不觉得很有趣吗？”

“Dave？”Cliff去轻轻碰了一下他的脸，但Dave仍是惨白着脸色一时没有说话。

Cliff觉得奇怪，他并不觉得Dave作为一个黑魔法师会被这点血腥的小新闻吓得面无血色。

“需要我抱抱你？”

Dave怔愣地小幅度摇头，目光盯着空气里的某一处陷入自己的思维里。

“不说话我就抱你了。”

然后Dave还没来得及发脾气就被抱住了，属于Cliff的气息淹没了他，他感觉自己稍微踮起了一点脚尖才把下巴搭在Cliff肩膀上。

“我要超度他。”Dave小声说。

Cliff压根没想到的是下一秒Dave就推开了他，毫不留情地甩过来一个巴掌。

这一巴掌给他打懵了。

“你以为你自己把尾巴藏起来就像个人了？”

Dave冷笑，气得浑身发抖，握着权杖的手指节发白。

似乎是不知道什么时候开始，Dave就已经不怕他了。从一开始的他稍微几句话吓唬吓唬就能让Dave敢怒不敢言到敢和他讨价还价，到今天这个地步。

Cliff看着那斗篷笼罩的背影从他面前远去，权杖在地面上的击打比平常更重，像是在发泄。

他没再跟上去。

*

David当时正在屋后观察他的其中一个蜂箱，蹲在地上一动不动。

“书我给你放回阁楼了。我再也不会用它了。”

“Davey！”

David扑过来把他抱了个满怀，身上的泥把他灰色的法袍蹭得一团脏。

“你……你怎么一股硫磺味……”

Dave没有回答他，等他自己反应过来是因为什么。

“可是、可是恶魔不是交易完就走掉的吗？”

是啊，明明已经过去这么久了呢。

Dave疲惫地叹了一口气，有点想给Junior灌输他这些日子经历了什么，又觉得实在是太过难以启齿。 

“所以说我根本没有召唤出恶魔啊，傻子。”

这种时候果然还是待在Junior家里是最舒服的。

谁想见那个家伙，看到他就烦。

他在David旁边也蹲下，从地上摸了根树枝去逗蜜蜂。

David并不知道他只有在自己身边的时候才这样一点都不注重形象。

心情烦闷地逗蜜蜂时Dave一直在控制自己不要把他发动召唤术失误然后给叫了个什么东西进家里的事实跟Junior抖搂出来。

他尤其不想跟David解释什么是梦淫妖。

另一边，Cliff去了酒馆。

“Yo. ”

Cliff摇响柜台边的铃铛，等着在酒柜里找酒的光头过来理他一下。

“Yo……Cliff? ”

Scott从柜台后窜出来，过去拍Cliff的肩膀。

“找人睡？”

“嗯。”

“你都很久没来了，”Scott递给他一根雪茄，又往他的杯子里倒上酒，“上次你走后，Molly天天来我这儿等你，一直等到她丈夫退役回家，你却没再出现过。”

雪茄特有的烟草的香气袅袅飘出来，烟雾散尽后Scott才看清Cliff脸上的表情，见他提拉着一边嘴角笑不到眼底地笑，眼睑垂着。

旁边已经有女人注意到这边，用羽扇遮着下半张脸，偷偷地打量着他。

“她们总是喜欢吊着细长的烟斗或者一根雪茄的男人，尤其喜欢他们吞云吐雾的时候，哈哈哈。”

Cliff跟着也嗤笑一声，然后在胸腔里沉沉地笑。

“说起来，你的烟斗呢？”

“我今天忘了带。”

“难道你不是一直都随身带？”

Cliff没什么情绪地笑着摇了摇头，在桌上掸走烟灰。

“又有女人给你找到地方住了？”

“嗯。”

先是“嗯”了一声，然后不知为何Cliff越想越觉得好笑，大笑起来。

Scott叫来个伙计继续在柜台招呼客人，自己拉着Cliff去摆了盘棋。

“但你今天来这儿可不是找人睡的。”

Cliff挑眉，手上越子走了一个“马”，没有肯定也没有否认。

烟草的香雾弥漫着，两人盯着棋盘上的局势，一时间均未开口。

“做一个人类为什么要顾及那么多无谓的规则？”

Cliff问道，他的“马”吃掉对面的“象”，他端起酒杯灌了一口，吸入烟草又吐出雾气。

“地狱也有规则。”

Scott盯着Cliff刚在棋盘上仰仗着拥有最自由的走法而强势攻伐的“后”，将“兵”悄无声息地往前推进了一格。

不管Scott是什么企图，Cliff似乎没有料到。

他看上去是稍微有些明显的心不在焉，尽管旁人看来他仍然是一副镇定地吸着烟草运筹帷幄的模样。

“是的，地狱也有规则，地狱只是……”

Scott那颗不被注意到的“兵”不知何时已经悄无声息地站在了“后”的跟前，推倒了“后”，Cliff的下一个词消失在唇齿间。

他想要王车易位，被逼走投无路的“王”横着却挡了己方的“象”，竖着又是仅隔一格的“兵”。

那“兵”，正是方才杀掉了此刻能替他救急的“后”的那个。

“好棋。”

“是你太疏忽了。”

Cliff的手在空气中停滞了许久，“王”却进退不得。

“……地狱只是没有道德这种无谓的规则存在。”

他思索良久，却只能把那句未完的话最重要的部分续上。

“困毙，和了。”Scott饮尽杯中啤酒。

“兵”与“王”仅有一格之差，却始终无法向前将“王”刺杀，尽管此刻“王”已无路可逃。

“你要是早点注意到被我围困的‘后’，就能赢我这局了。”Scott说。

Cliff苦涩地笑了。

“老天，你他妈到底怎么了？”

“最有力量权势的也不一定能解决问题，甚至料不到最不起眼的敌人……但最不起眼的终究是不够强大，不能拥有胜券，只能言和。”

“呃，Cliff？”

他只起身，往Scott手里塞了袋钱，走向从他进来起就一直盯着他瞧的那个红发女人。

Scott觉得手上一沉，啤酒灌得他脑子转动得迟缓，回头看去时，只见羞红了脸的女人跟在Cliff后面上了楼去。

看到这一幕，Scott咂了一下嘴。

“你他妈就是有能耐让我觉得我开的不是酒馆而是妓院……”


	7. Chapter 7

自己心里暗暗纠结了很久，Dave还是决定不在Junior家过夜。

David仍然很担心他。

“如果有什么可以帮到你的，一定要和我说嗷。”

送他出森林的时候David还担心地说，应他请求，手上多给他塞了几罐花蜜。

一路上他还想着这事情不是他说消气就能消气那么简单，然而Dave心里事实上还是有几分芥蒂自己真那么做了以后拂袖而去，Cliff后来会怎么想。

但他Dave Mustaine做事后从来不会后悔。他认为自己之所以如此在意的原因只是祈雨的时日未到，相当于他还没有真正利用上Cliff，在这之前不管怎样……只能先委曲求全。

既然只是利用……何况一开始这也就是段交易的关系，他为什么那么在乎Cliff是否有那点可怜巴巴的道德感？

想到这里他感觉自己似乎是好了许多，也完全没有因此而愤怒的必要，也许去和一只来自地狱的生物提道德感本来就是荒谬的。

他强迫自己忽视那些被埋藏在最深处的已经无法阻挡地冒头了的抑郁。

这些所有的想法似乎在瞬间形成了一种畸形的平衡，仿佛只要不去有意触碰，就会一直平衡到永远。

然而在他看到自己那张铺着水貂皮的沙发、Cliff平时的据点上空无一物时，那畸形的平衡立刻崩溃了。

他不在。

他去哪里了？

他去哪里了？

他去哪里了？

Cliff看到一半的书和往常一样趴在茶几上，下面压着他的烟斗。Dave走过书架，明显地发现他的所有的书都已经不知道什么时候完全不再是Cliff来之前的那样的顺序放着，他却现在才注意到。Cliff早就已经把他所有的书都按照咒语类型和功能全都重新整理了一遍。

他以前从来都懒得做这样的工作。

Dave站着，大脑一片空白。他直觉Cliff不会不遵守契约只因为这么点……这么点小事就离开，那他是去了哪里？

仿佛是一种机缘巧合，Dave再次注意到了压在书下的Cliff的烟斗。

他露出冷笑。

抽屉里的暗格是一个除了他之外没有第二个人知晓的存在。Dave打开藏在暗格里的香料盒，选出几种磨碎后和水晶的粉末混合在黄铜碗中，又取出一副蜂鸟的骨架，在混合的粉末堆里搭成小塔。

最后，黄铜碗被以绳悬挂在Cliff的烟斗上。

“Wings of Titania, bear mine eyes aloft as I bid thee. ”

焚烧的烈焰在黄铜碗中升起，将蜂鸟骨骼和混合粉末均烧成了灰烬。

再睁开眼时，他是朝着天看去，双眼中变成一片浑浊的白色。

视野里逐渐显示出陌生的酒馆、陌生的房间，但他首先看到的却不是Cliff，而先是一个陌生女人的赤裸的脊背。

他的手指几乎要将余温尚在的红烫黄铜碗捏碎，即使被烫得指尖锥心地疼痛。

忍着几欲作呕的情绪，Dave没有立刻终止咒语，便看到Cliff靠在床头，迷蒙的烟雾笼罩了他的脸。Cliff总是在抽烟，就像永远都有烟雾笼罩他的脸，即使Dave是俯视整个房间的视角，也只能看到在淡蓝色烟雾中的那双他已熟悉的深色双眼半敛。

轻薄暧昧的烟云从那仅留一条缝隙的宽大的嘴中飘出，Dave看到他一只手虚虚地夹着燃烧中的雪茄，一手按在女人的后脑勺上。

没有用上多大力气，甚至是漫不经心地梳着女人酒红色的长发，仿佛在爱抚一只宠物的姿态令Dave猛地想起了自己遇到他的那天Cliff是怎么对他的，便觉得胸腔里像是有一团苦涩的火，正在燃烧。

他从未有哪一次将情欲中的梦魇的模样看得如此清楚。

眼睛敛着，像一只打盹的豹子，长尾时而轻触女人的脸颊，倒是像心烦。

但Dave此刻看不出这其中隐含的情绪。

他闭上眼，结束了咒语。

就连把Cliff的烟斗放回原来的位置他都忘记了。

洗完头，长发还没风干他就缩进了被褥里。

不知道自己在想什么。

今天发生了太多事情。

从咒语里看到的画面几乎已经让他忘记了自己可以算是间接害死了Alan的事实。他本应因此悲哀直到使Alan的魂魄超脱的那时刻，然而更令他忍不住去想并彻夜辗转的是他刚才看到的画面。

他不知道自己是怎么睡着的，也许是身体太劳累，无论他心里多么烦闷都无法阻止席卷而来的疲惫。

他甚至不知道自己在梦里无意识地哭，以至于Cliff摸到了一手的眼泪。

Cliff没有在自己看到一半的书旁边找到烟斗，觉得奇怪，直到他隐约嗅到空气里残留的香料焚烧的气味。

循着空气中残留的气味，他很快就看到了书房里的桌上放着的黄铜碗，碗中的灰烬还在冒着微弱的雾气。他简直不敢相信，并且感到费解。他不知道为什么Dave居然会用追踪咒语监视自己。

Dave睡着时是侧躺并半蜷着，将半张脸都埋在被褥里，金红的长发铺满枕头。Cliff借着月光看到他白白的脸上隐约是有水迹，以为是自己看错。

便用手轻轻碰了一下，发现是真的眼泪。

……为什么要哭？

后来Cliff回想起来，认为他那时是不可能明白的。

Dave只觉得自己好像迷迷糊糊醒了，然而感官却又不甚明晰。

唯一能确定的只是有人正在碰他……不知道碰在脸上那一下是不是真的，但手掌的明确的触碰很快接触到了他的皮肤，从他赤裸的肩头，到背上，到细瘦的腰线，揉了一把他的臀肉，他才彻底醒了。

Cliff感觉到自己手掌下的躯体敏感地抽搐了一下，接着一双惊慌失措的泪湿的眼睛看了过来。

“你怎么回来了……”

话还没说完就被翻了过来，Cliff整个人都压上去，手臂撑在两侧居高临下地盯着他。Dave被笼罩在梦魇的阴影里无处可逃。

“监视我？”

Cliff问，没有任何起伏的声音听得Dave心跳加速，脸颊两侧还偶尔被Cliff自然垂下的长发触碰，使得他能看到的只有Cliff的身躯形成的阴影，仿佛此刻趴在他身上的、面部与他只有几公分之差的是一只野兽。

然后那两只手逐渐滑向他的腕部，再将他的两边手腕都禁锢。

“是不是？”

Dave还是没回应，Cliff叹了一口气，知道他要死不承认了。

他换作一只手钳制住Dave的两边手腕，另一只手从Dave泪湿的脸颊滑到心脏的位置，覆在那上面。

“那让我来看看你在想什么好了。”

“滚开啊！”

Dave烦不胜烦地屈起腿想要踢过去，两条腿却被Cliff用膝盖分开顶住，整个人像在砧板上平摊的鱼肉任人宰割。

“去找女人啊，你到底还缠着我干嘛！”

结果连他自己都没有料到的是，这句话他说着说着居然带上了哭腔，甚至一口痰冲上喉咙来堵着他的气管，以至于他偏过点头去咳嗽得不行，眼泪都咳出来了，濡湿眼角。

“她们没你好看。”

Dave原本就双眼湿红，这时脸都红了，看着更狼狈。

而Cliff顿时感觉到手掌下跳动的Dave的心脏快速鼓噪起来，越来越快，越来越快。

“没我好看你还去……不是，比我好看的女人多了去了……”

怎么听上去怪怪的。

Cliff听得都笑了，“嗯，你说的没错，”接着就低下头去，啮咬Dave颈部的皮肤。

看到撑在自己身上的人突然靠近，Dave差点叫出来。尽管没被如何深入地触碰，光是Cliff压着他这样一点点啮咬他的皮肤，就已经让他浑身过电一样麻到指尖，无法动弹，更无法控制因此而急速跳动的心脏。

经过这么长一段时间的每个夜晚的挑逗和尾交，梦魇早就摸清楚了他是最无法抵抗何种程度的微疼，也在无形中让Dave的身体适应了他比人类更粗暴的性交行为，甚至让Dave变得非常敏感。

以至于随便一碰，全身都软了。

他的手腕就算是已经被放开，却也失去了抵抗的能力。

唇齿逐渐下移，直到Cliff含住他的乳头，Dave发出惊喘，手指穿过Cliff的长发，像是想被更过分地对待，又像是无法忍受。

急速跳动的心脏仿佛是就在那冒出薄汗的莹白色的一层皮肤下，Dave只觉得自己的心跳几乎是震耳欲聋。

他听到自己声音颤抖地叫着梦魇的名字，快要被那点到即止的若即若离的触碰逼疯。

光是Cliff用力吸了一下他的左乳，舌叶再重重刷过细嫩的乳尖，他便爽得尖叫。一边鲜红的乳头硬得像颗小石子，表皮都快要被粗暴的对待玩破，另一边却得不到抚慰。

可他难以启齿，又羞耻于自己伸手去揉，只细长的双腿不动声色地夹紧着摩擦似乎聊胜于无，淫荡地扭动着发出点呜呜咽咽的声音。

Dave手上无力地去推Cliff的肩膀，意图委婉地传达让他照顾一下另一边。

“嗯？”

“还有一边啊……”

Cliff看着他笑了一下，直到他心跳快得仿佛要死掉，才低头下去戏弄他的另一边乳头。

在空气里挺立的乳尖刚被温热的口舌包裹，Dave就情不自禁挺了点胸想要再被含深一点，又在顶端敏感的乳孔被舌尖刷过时嘤咛了一声倒回被褥里。

他硬得难受，甚至抬起一条腿去蹭Cliff的髋，然后是另一条腿，几乎是半个人挂在Cliff身上。

之前在酒馆弄到的女人本来就让他兴致缺缺，他甚至没有操她的欲望，以至于此刻Cliff被蹭得满脑子邪火。

“操我，Cliff，操我……”

那双丰腴的嘴唇竟贴了过来，从他的颧骨向下吻着，一直轻啄到下巴，其间他还能感受到Dave脸上湿湿凉凉的泪痕。

这样的动作在他们之间前所未有，Cliff被他亲得有点茫然。

Dave反常得像是急色一样，一边在他肩膀上撒娇似地磨牙一边暴躁地去扯他的衣服。

撒娇？

他都还不知道这家伙原来会这样的。

好不容易把他扒光，Dave又一点都不温柔地把他推倒下，跨坐在他腿间，双手直奔他已经坚硬的性器，密密麻麻的倒刺陷进Dave软软的手心里。

“你其实不用……”

他本来想说只要让他用尾巴就可以，但Dave已经将微微开合的穴口对准了他的龟头。尽管已经有过一次，一开始进入的过程还是会疼，Dave就咬着牙让他粗大的性器侵入自己的身体里，Cliff梦魇的眼睛在黑暗里也看得清楚，只那通红的脸上有点害怕又有点委屈还有点不甘的表情都足以让他移不开眼。

好不容易插到底部，Dave才松了一口气，不知是有意还是无意趴在他胸口上，汗湿的皮肤和他软软地贴着，如胶似漆。

“你有没有操她？”然后Dave问。

“没有啊，你不是一直看着吗？”

“谁他妈有兴趣一直看你！”

那熟悉的语气又回来了，Cliff反而莫名奇妙地安心许多。

Dave没想到的光是抬起屁股让性器从体内抽出就已经很困难，倒刺勾缠他的内壁，每一秒都会摩擦到腺体，还没能抽出几寸他就已经腿软，被动地又被插了回去。

他又抬起屁股想躲，乃至上身都趴了下去，勉勉强强地撑在Cliff身上，胸膛起伏着，再艰难地晃着屁股一点点把Cliff的阴茎塞回去。

整个过程艰难得他的喘息都带上了微弱呻吟，却又不愿放弃。

Cliff没觉得他服侍得多好，注意力就根本没在这上面，只觉得Dave的人类的心跳好近好近，就像打在耳颊上的湿热喘息，近得像要与他融为一体。

过了一会他就发现Dave连撑在自己身侧的手臂都抖了，Dave像是随时都要扑下来扑进他怀里。Cliff只突然托住他的臀部，趁机一下操进最深处，Dave就尖叫着趴了下去。

没等Dave来得及咒骂，就被抱住了一顿操，泪痕未干的脸又被沾湿，Cliff看进他太妃糖色泽的眼睛里，Dave有点害羞地移开了目光。

“射在我身上，Dave. ”

微冷的指尖点在Dave的脸上，抚摸一只猫那样触碰他的脸。他看着Cliff，像是一片温暖的深渊，他在快感中沉溺进去，没多久就啜泣着射在Cliff的小腹上。

“可是你……”

“睡觉，我不弄你了。”

Dave才慢慢平复的心跳又变得很快。

Cliff这样轻描淡写的一句话，就能让他想很多。

但他想起上次Cliff把他操成了什么样子才射精的，又觉得Cliff说的没错。

就是好像……好像有一点点遗憾？

“又在想什么？你明天早上不是还要去庙里的吗？”

Dave哼了一声，缩进被子里，却感觉到Cliff翻身下床，他哪怕很快就困得意识模糊，还是强打起精神让自己醒着。

直到又感觉到Cliff上了床的另一边，他才假装自己是睡着了，无意识地滚到Cliff身上。

梦魇好像有点惊讶，但还是不动声色地搂住了他。


	8. Chapter 8

“Dave. ”

听到Cliff叫他，已经换好衣服准备要出门的Dave被吓了一跳。

那绝对不是因为他胆子小，他从来没觉得自己胆子小过。

他只是心里有事，而且……

印象中，好像Cliff极少会这样突然叫他。反正也每次都不是什么好事就是了。

上一次是因为什么来着？

他还在想，而Cliff已经一言不发地站在了他面前，和他只有几公分的距离。

冰凉的一颗类似金属的东西碰到他颈部的皮肤，Dave下意识地缩起脖子。

“什么……”

颈上感觉到微微的重量，他低头看到一个陌生的吊坠垂在锁骨附近，是一块发亮的炭黑色原石，中间隐约泛着点红色。

“你精神力不够强，超度灵魂会透支。戴这个增益。”

Cliff低着头看他，等着他的回答。

Dave脸发烫，不知道要谢谢他还是不谢谢他。

“你还在介意吗？”

“啊？”

“Alan的死亡。”

他心里的第一反应竟是“相比之下我更介意你去找女人这件事”。

“噢，好的，我知道了。”

“你他妈！……”

“这不能怪我，”Cliff无辜地说着，嘴角却翘了起来，“你想得太大声了。”

Dave在抵达庙堂的一路上，手都放在领口里摩挲那块小小的石头，盯着窗外发呆。

他是知道这种石头的，并非大陆上的产物，而是来自地狱。而Cliff把它送给了他，Dave觉得自己永远不会忘记Cliff，尽管悲哀的是Cliff确实是他黑魔法师的无限漫长的生命中的过客。

哪怕是……无论Cliff在夜里抱着他的姿态是多么近似恋人。

这个想法一冒头，Dave就觉得像是有什么沉沉地压在他的咽喉上，他几乎无法出声，喉管火辣辣地疼。

他事实上也无法指摘Cliff是否为了消遣而去和女人过夜，他该以何种身份指摘呢？

不知何时起，他甚至忘记了Cliff只是他召唤术失败后的产物，即使签订了契约，这也不过是一场漫长的交易。

更令Dave心烦意乱的是，这场交易就快要结束了。大概半月之内他就会主持祈雨，而祈雨仪式结束之后……

“大人，到了。”

“哦。”

偌大的庙堂里已经挤满了身着深色衣服的人，在白色为主色调的庙堂里活动，像是雪地里的乌鸦。Dave远远地就看到了Lewis神父站在距离Alan的尸体最近的地方，已经给他亡故的儿子缝好了裹尸布，他的妻子趴在死去的Alan身上痛哭，Alan的此时已经放上了两颗翡翠的双眼正用纯真而不谙世事的目光注视着这一切，包括他正恸哭的母亲。

然而上次那个被Cliff拔了一根头发的修女却也竟就站在不远处，几乎是就在神父的身侧，尽管神父的妻子与她只相差几尺的距离。

Dave并没对葬礼的流程付出太多关注，他比较关心的只有何时才能把程序走完，他好私下秘密地超度Alan的灵魂。这孩子的灵魂理应上天堂，而不是做一个自杀后被困在人世间的孤魂野鬼。

等到把这件事赶紧处理完就回家。

光是离开没一会儿他就已经……有点想那个混蛋了。

他满心厌烦地吟诵完经文，等着仪仗的队伍将Alan的遗体抬往墓地，自己手持权杖一路跟在旁边。

任何人都不被允许在死者遗体附近逗留太久，Alan那悲痛欲绝的母亲在亲眼看着自己的儿子被下葬之后便被丈夫拉走了，点到即止地留了几颗泪水的Lewis家亲属和唱诗班的孩子们也陆陆续续地离开。

他站在原地一动不动，沉默地盘算着什么时候开始施法。

“祭司大人，您？……”

Dave心里一咯噔。是那个修女的声音。

“你该走了，Sister. ”

修女满含泪光的双眼仍那样一瞬不瞬地瞧着他，Dave心里发毛。

“我需要为Alan做完最后的洗礼，这里交给我就可以了。”

不能再等了。

“Spiritus in mundus un glorum suarum umitite palatum iram domine...”

他小声并快速地咬牙念着咒语，却有浓黑的长针自后方袭击而来，Dave反应快，即使是最后一个词差点因突然的剧痛而湮没在唇齿间，也好歹是将咒语念完了，但他也只来得及用权杖稍挡了一下，甚至被击打出几米开外。

意识短暂模糊的瞬间，他仍是看到了纯白无垢的灵魂自Alan的墓中升起，片刻过后便如同一道光束般向虚空上升起并飘远，再看不见。

耳边疯狂响起白噪音，他头疼欲裂，感觉到有温热的液体自额前流下，过了一会就嗅到了那液体的气味。是他自己的血。

“Mary Jane? ”

他想起这该死的是谁了。

“你可算是想起来了，Dave. ”

如果换做是十九岁的Dave Mustaine，定会笃认Mary Jane已经死了。

但这是Mary Jane，而人类的灵魂往往含有强大的力量。Dave立刻就想到了为什么自己刚才在超度Alan的灵魂时她会那么急眼。

“我是否有说过，你他妈比我更适合做一个黑魔法师？”

Dave艰难地想要爬起来，Mary却上前扯住了他的长发，迫使他仰视着那婆娘在黑夜里扭曲的脸。Mary一身修女的装束本应圣洁，却隐约被月光勾勒出蝙蝠的轮廓，Dave仿佛看到她狂怒的双眼是纯黑色的，如同已有恶魔在她体内寄宿。

“Dave，不要以为我一无所知。”

他吐掉嘴里的血沫，仍是冷笑。

“都过去了这么久，你还觉得能赢我？”

若是当下硬要和Mary打出个结果来，他不觉得自己会输，就算是在刚才被攻击的魔法击退几米远时，权杖也在他手中纹丝不动。

“我不需要现在就赢你，”她愈发凶狠地扯着Dave的头发，引来对方的一串咒骂，“我知道你也不是什么好东西，婊子，我现在要搞垮你是轻而易举的事情。”

极为不详的预感令Dave浑身僵硬，戒备充满了他身上的每一个细胞。他几乎想要立刻就下蛊毒死这个女人。

“要不要猜猜我知道了什么？”

话音刚落，就见Dave气得发抖，趁Mary露出扭曲的得意神情时把一个暗袭的魔法扔过去，修女被打得瞬时松开了手，惨叫着捂住自己受伤的手臂。

尽管Dave自己也没好到哪里去，超度人类的灵魂本来就耗费精神力，何况还被Mary先发制人打得飞了出去，现在浑身骨骼都疼得几乎无法支撑他的身体。但只要他握着权杖，他知道Mary就不会有胜算。

可无论如何，他都不能立刻弄死她就是了。除却已知的她是Lewis神父的情人之外，还不知道这个上哪都能结交一堆人缘的婆娘有怎样一张复杂的关系网络。要处理那些可能会追查Mary行踪的人对他来说有过大的风险，他不能草率行动。

Dave心里已经有数，知道下一刻从这个极为擅长伪装的女人嘴里说出的会是什么，哪怕他想要逃避这个事实。

“Alan真的是个真诚的可爱孩子，”她一边说，一边因为想到自己接下来要说什么来刺激Dave而疯狂地笑了，“然而是你害死了他。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“婊子，你还在装点什么？不出几个时日，所有人都会知道你和一只恶魔通奸。”

所有的侥幸都化为泡影，Dave的脸色肉眼可见地变得惨白，这令Mary笑得更为猖狂。

他当然知道记忆转移意味着什么，只要Mary想，就可以随时让任何人看到Alan看到过的一切。Alan的记忆，或许早就被这个婆娘复制在了某一个水晶球里。

“否则？又怎么会有一个无辜又乖巧的孩子无缘无故地在回家后就用刀往自己的生殖器上戳呢？你若是有我的百分之一的敏锐，就，啊！——”

束缚咒语先是将她擒住，Dave亲自过去锁住她的咽喉，使她所有未完的话语都无法出口。

然而这只是一种束手无策的泄愤罢了。他知道。从Mary Jane发现Alan在房间里做什么的那一刻开始，他就完了。

曾经在象牙塔里共同生活的记忆让他无比清楚Mary Jane是个多么懂得伪装成柔弱的、蠢笨模样的婊子。尽管最后坐上祭司之位的是他，但同时他又不得不承认法力不比他强大的Mary Jane比他更懂得如何投机取巧，也比他更具有敏锐的观察力。

下一刻令他没想到的是，刚才手里还擒着的呼吸困难的Mary的身体化成了一个稻草扎成的假人，而真正的Mary Jane已经站在了几米开外，扔下一串猖狂的笑声，在浓密的黑雾的包裹缭绕中消失。

妈的，给她跑了。

他心想大概下一次这女人不会再敢到祈雨仪式上现身了，如果真让他见到，他当场就要弄死她。

否则迎接他的就是真正的，身败名裂。

Dave几乎已经体力透支，脑子里也还因为刚才极度的愤怒和恐惧而嗡嗡作响，额头上沾的自己的血液已经变得冰凉，他挣扎了好一阵才支撑起自己的身体，走下山去找在庙堂后等待他已久的马车。

令他稍感平静的是，Cliff在沙发上睡着了。

Dave悄悄挪进去。如果可以，他一点都不想、永远都不想让Cliff知道他会有这么狼狈的样子。

他匆忙地在浴室里洗净身上残留的自己的血迹，把被那个疯女人扯得乱七八糟的头发洗了又洗，甚至愤怒地发现有几撮都被扯掉了，一看镜子他就生气。

还好他动静不大，似乎是没有吵醒Cliff……

瞥一眼他就有了点想法。

Cliff像是看着书就睡着的，右手还把一本书捂在肚子上，Dave凑近去看了看，《炼金术杂谈》，老天，他最烦这种书了，当时把它放进书架的初衷一定也是用来做个摆设。

他睡着的样子也好看……

Dave这样想着又凑过去了一点，把自己的头发还在滴水都忘了。

还差一点。Cliff连眼皮也没颤一下，他绝对不会发现的。

那薄薄的两瓣嘴唇近在咫尺。

啾。

天旋地转一样，他整个人都被扯了下去。

Dave暂时是什么反应都没有，他的脑子有点没法处理这么奇怪的信息了。

Cliff摁着他扒掉他的浴巾，Dave才想起他还没有骂人。

“放开我，我要睡觉去了！”

才刚好不容易挣扎着起身，乳头被不轻不重地一拧，Dave又软着倒了回去，还是被Cliff抱在腿上。

“你不是睡着了吗……”

“水都滴到我脸上了，你以为我像你一样睡着了连操都操不醒的？”

Dave不服气地又挣扎起来，直到屁股压在梦魇半勃起的性器上才不敢动。

他的肩膀感觉到了Cliff微微回勾的鼻尖，正好戳在他新鲜的擦伤上，疼得他立刻缩了一下。

“我操，你受伤了？”

“……我没有。”

然而刚刚还睡得迷迷糊糊的Cliff一下就清醒了，即使屋里没开灯，也把Dave看得清清楚楚。而Dave还湿润的头发至少有一半是紧贴在他的头皮上，有什么不对劲都明显得不得了。Cliff看着，伸手粗鲁地扒拉了几下，很快就看到有两三处像是被人为地弄掉了撮头发。

“就没见过你这么笨的黑魔法师了，给人出个殡都能受伤。”

对，Dave就是最讨厌这样了……不管是被谁这样说他都会难受好几天，何况这是Cliff. 

他果然一开始就是这么看不起我的。

“我只是摔了一跤！”

妈的，好像这样一说听起来反而更傻了。

Cliff果然是笑了，甚至笑得Dave隐约感觉到有泪水在眼眶里打转。

“说得好像你不说我就能不知道似的。”

他当然是知道了，他在Dave能说些什么之前就已经把今天Dave经历了什么全都看清楚了。然而在他了解了事情的经过之后突然感觉到茫然。

正和那天晚上Dave假装睡着了滚进他怀里那时候他的感觉一样的，茫然。

就连袭击Dave的人是那天的修女这个事实都并不是那么的超出他的预期，反而是他自己在知道这个事实之后不知道该怎么反应。

该帮Dave？把这件事继续调查清楚？可他还不知道继续调查下去是否会牵扯到更多的法师，或者一些本就看不惯梦魇的东西来捕捉他。

他还等着跟Dave的契约结束之后就回地狱休眠呢。给人完成契约是特别消耗精力的一件事情……

他也想不明白为什么自己在发现Dave受伤的瞬间会有种纯粹的心疼的情感。

不，对了，还有刚才那一下。

“你刚才偷偷亲我？”

“我、我才没有！”

“喔，你心里想得超大声的知不知道。”


	9. Chapter 9

也许再过直白的肉体都无法相比的，是半遮半掩的面纱。

那令Cliff回想起了自己百年前曾去过的波斯……

然而朝他投注过来的，却是那张精致的脸上唯一没被遮住的双眼一个嫌弃的眼神。

动作快点，我不想跳那么久。

他听到Dave没说出口的催促。

再回神，才刚嗔怪完的人已经转过身去，飘飞红枫般的卷曲长发勾缠着虚空，只看到轻盈如浮空的舞步已是带起曳地的纯白色长裙。他的目光仿佛能穿透那层薄如蝉翼的布料，看清那具他已经无比熟悉的、夜夜在他身下辗转承欢的身体，看清那具身体莹白的皮肉之下的每一寸肌肉是如何在这取悦众神的舞步中伸展。

空旷的野地上是聚集了全城的人，却距离祭坛极远，只能远远地看着众星捧月般的祭司光裸着双足在干裂的泥土上伴着唱诗班和乐团的歌声舞蹈。

那薄纱的裙角时而极近，扇过来一股焚香。

时而极远，不知勾走多少人三分魂魄。

还点在泥土里的，是透着点粉色的裸足，白得像能被那干裂的泥土染了色，白得像随时会在毒辣的阳光里融化。

但凡有清脆的银铃碰撞声响，则是同样仿佛雕琢而出的踝骨上的一串真的银铃，随着音乐带动的舞步的起承、转合，本应灵动圣洁，又像隐晦的情色暗示。

再向上，又是曳地的裙角飘飞而起时才得以一见的光裸小腿，以及偶然被过于柔软的布料裹覆而显露出轮廓的大腿和腰臀。

群角、水袖，静时如棉絮在风中飘飞而沉淀，动时如巅峰上雪莲盛开。

而再多梦境般华美的、惑乱神明的纤巧舞步，均不及那蔑然微挑的眼角勾画的一笔红妆。分明是村野乡夫眼中可唾弃却不可占有的狐媚重生般的姿态，硬是又在此情此景下圣洁得无可指摘，乃至纯白轻纱下遮掩的朱红唇口，只在奇迹般的由灼热变得清凉的风掠起轻纱时才若隐若现。

国无倾城绝色妃，但有绝色神职者为世人欲图染指之。

Cliff，你个混蛋，动作快点。

脑中又响起那家伙的催促声，这次甚至带上了咒骂。

“你好看。”

祭司的舞步不见迟疑，但他知道Dave脸红了，只有他知道。

事实上在祈雨的仪式开始之前，Cliff就已经在山顶的隐秘之处布设了法阵，他要做的就是到山顶上去施咒便大功告成。

然而Dave不知道的是，就此没有别过的告别，是他最后一次见到Cliff. 

顷刻间奇迹般的，令人眩目的曜日以肉眼可见的速度被层层乌云遮盖。乌云越来越多、越来越厚重，便有淅淅沥沥的雨点落下，人群中有人大呼着“众神显灵”而痛哭出声、有人脱下自己的上衣感受天水的馈赠、有人作出祷告的姿态、有人情不自禁地跟随了祭司的舞步……

落下的雨水由淅沥的小雨变成划破清凉空气的绵密银丝、变成倾盆的水，如泼如倒，却不曾见有人躲雨。

祭司身着的纯白轻薄的圣女长裙从因小雨而变得略显厚重，到因中雨而在空中扬起的弧度变低，到因倾盆的大雨而紧贴在他的身上，如那同样被打湿的枫叶般的长发一起，粘在他湿润的皮肤上。

那面纱最终也被打湿，贴在他的脸孔上，勾勒出似柔和又似棱角的精致轮廓、染上他唇口的朱砂之红。

像一只纯白的鸟类，在湿润的土地上不知疲倦地抖动着满含水汽的厚重双翅。

那雪白足上的银铃则从未喑哑，叮铃、叮铃。

直到他的舞步越来越慢、越来越慢，直到停下。这样的一场祈雨仪式才算是结束。

瓢泼的雨倾倒在他身上，野地里的人陆续兴奋地离去，等不及的模样像是已经预见了自己田地里的丰硕收成。

祭司的本质或许正是如此，当奇迹来临时所有的人都只当做众神显灵，将他以沉重代价换来的一场祈雨之舞当做情色的表演，无人关注他这作为人类与神明沟通的媒介如何。

哪怕他知道自己今天回去后至少一定会感冒。

哪怕……事实上显灵的并非众神，而恰好是他们谈之色变的魔鬼，与他做了一场交易，才得以获取力量使这片干旱的土地降下甘霖。

有一瞬间他还条件反射地松了一口气，想着无论如何他至少还有Cliff那个混蛋，虽然不知道那个混蛋什么时候要和他告别。

他也不是不知道祈雨仪式成功之后，就意味着他和Cliff之间的契约就已经因为交易完成而结束。

所以，他也不再有把Cliff留下的理由。

这使得上山的路仿佛变得无比漫长。他嘴里喃喃地抱怨着这家伙怎么就不知道自己下山，非要他找上去。何况雨势根本没有一点减弱，他早就已经浑身湿透。

然而在找到布阵的地点时，空旷的林间却不见人影。

“Cliff！”

无人应答了。

偌大的树林，只见雨幕，不见鸟禽。

他慌了，顿时觉得那淋在身上的雨前所未有的冰冷刺骨。

他奔向应是留存有痕迹的法阵的准确位置，却只有几块镇纸用的零落碎石可以证明这里确实曾用来施过大规模的法术。

再又是一声呼唤，亦不见人影。

Dave都不知道顺着脸颊流下来的是雨水还是自己的眼泪。

他怎么能这样？

山上粗砺的石块划破他的脚底，以至于一脚踏进软烂的淤泥里时脏污的水渗入到划破的伤口中疼得他发抖，他却已经对这样的疼痛感到麻木。

他一直都这么讨厌我的吗？甚至于契约一结束他就离开？甚至于连招呼都不打就离开？

下山时他甚至在水坑里滑了一跤，摔到了那天和Mary Jane对峙后还没好全的伤口，他一时间甚至难以站起来，浑身上下的每个伤口的疼痛都在同一时间被无限地放大，连成一片，像吃人的老虎。

他连立刻死在这里的心都有。

已经满怀对众神的虚幻感激而兴高采烈地回到田地里耕耘的百姓又怎么能想到，他们在祭坛上打扮得圣洁而遥不可及的、翩然求雨的祭司在他们离去后会把自己折腾成这副破烂不堪的模样？

也许Cliff说得对，的确是再没有他这么蠢笨的黑魔法师了。

当天晚上Dave果然就生病了。高热蔓延了他全身的每一个细胞，仿佛能将他的脑浆煮沸。彻夜他都仿佛处于虚幻与现实的交界处，隐约看到自己的四肢被迫与头身分离的场面，暗红的自己的血液弥漫了他的视线中的每一个角落，他无法睡眠又无法醒来。

这次却没有一具比他更高大的身体从背后搂住他，即便是将尾巴深埋在他的肠道里。

也许再也不会有了。

他却并不知道这只是一场醒不来的噩梦的开始。

第二天他头重脚轻地从床上爬起来，好不容易把自己打理得能见人，却在前往庙堂的半路上被拦截了。

先是车夫突然牵住了马匹，猛的一个刹车让Dave晕头转向，就差没反胃吐出来。

“怎么回事？”

车夫却没有回答他。

过了一会他感觉到不对劲，撑着虚浮的身体出了马车。

映入眼帘的是乌压压的一大片人，为首的正是骑在马上的Mary Jane，她身着的还是修女的长袍，同身后跟着的一众神职者一样的趾高气昂的姿态。而他的车夫已经被骑士刺死在一旁，众人的态度不能再明确了。

他已经隐约猜到即将发生的是什么了。

“祭司大人，由于您涉嫌严重触犯了帝国条例，与魔鬼通奸，我们不得不将您带到法庭上审——”

是Mary Jane那人畜无害的轻柔嗓音，在场的却只有他知道这个女人是如何的一只蛇蝎。

“好啊。来啊。”

愤怒几乎冲昏他高热的头脑，他怒极反笑，倒想看看这些人要弄出怎样的把戏来把他搞垮。

正当他说完，已是八九个骑士跳下马，反折他的手臂将他押送到囚车上，疼痛迫使他不得不弓着脊背低下头。

在漆黑的布条将他的双眼蒙上的那一秒之前，他都用注视着死人的眼神注视着Mary Jane的双眼，如同无形的三棱刀要刺破她的晶状体、洞穿她的脑髓而过，硬是让她恐惧得在马上晃了一下。

他唯一没想到的是，詹姆斯二世竟也在法庭上。

看到是他被押送到法官面前，背对着众人时，国王顿时变成了双手撑在膝盖上、身体前倾的坐姿。Dave莫名地不想去了解那双蓝眼睛里是什么情绪，他垂下了目光。

侍卫在他猝不及防之下朝他膝盖处猛地踢了一脚，他失去平衡而摔倒在地，脸面朝下，疼得爬不起来。

再就是被提着衣领拉扯起来，使他艰难地跪在地上。

身后传来窃窃私语，他即便是看不见，也可以通过那样的动静判断出绝对是皇都的所有人都来了。

“开庭！”

听到仲裁之锤敲响，他即使是人前表现得再镇定，额头也冒出豆大的汗珠。

法官大声向众人宣告着他的名字。

“根据教会修女Mary Jane的证词，你曾与来自地狱的魔鬼交媾，是否为实？”

“我否认。”

法官转而看向Mary Jane，她正站在人群的最前方的席位里，柔和的脸上呈现着将哭未哭的恐惧表情，颇为惹人怜惜，以至于后方庞大的人群开始窃窃私语。

有人说，那场雨来得不够及时。

有人说，即使是那天的倾盆大雨，也没能救活自己田野里的蔬菜。整个寒冬，全家老小还是得挨饿。

更多的人是说，王子犯法庶民同罪，即使是祈雨缓解燃眉之急的祭司，也无法将功抵过，把他与魔鬼勾结的渎神的罪名无视掉。

“他已经不应当再是祭司了，祭司应当是圣洁的形象。”

“倘若是与魔鬼通奸，他将永远都是不洁的，这可是要下地狱的啊！”

锤音再次响起，众人的窃窃私语才渐渐归于平静。

Dave已经气得浑身发抖，凌乱的金发垂下来却遮掩了他的脸孔，人们看不清他咬牙切齿的扭曲表情，倒反是以为他在哭。

甚至有一瞬间，Dave心里黑暗地想着要用空间坍缩把这里炸了。

然而接着他又悲哀地想到自己的法力根本没精进到那个程度，估计硬要用大规模的毁灭性魔法反抗只会像石头落水没有动静还把他自己先送走。

“大人。”他听到Mary Jane又一次发话，仍然是那样绵羊般无害的试探语气。

“请讲。”

“鉴于他能够召唤魔鬼……足以说明他事实上是个会运用黑魔法的巫师，为了防止他再继续施法害人，可否使用一个器具作为束缚……”

“是哪种器具？”

“巫之囚牢。”

他的脑中顿时浮现出将Mary Jane碎尸万段的画面。恐怕对方也正是这样想的。

当他感觉到那该死的巫之囚牢——一个带刺的铁环被紧扣在自己的脖颈上时，他听到James冲着侍从小声地问了一句什么。

“你们怎么真的拿得出这种东西？”

“陛下，这是上个世纪用来逼供女巫时用的，一直留存至今。”

然后便再无动静。他知道此时已经有人牵住了扣在囚牢上的铁链，大概是刚才那个侍从。

“如果法官大人信任我的话，巫之囚牢的钥匙可以交由我来保管——”

该死，又是Mary Jane的声音，好像那语气里的担心是真的似的。

“给朕。”

他敢打赌此时Mary Jane的表情一定扭曲了。

但钥匙落在James手里也根本不是他妈的什么好事。

“那么接下来进行下一个问题，”法官敲击了一下仲裁之锤，“Mustaine，你的否认陈述与Mary Jane小姐的证词所不符，有什么理由吗？”

他其实没有理由，因为Mary Jane说的是没错的。他并不是被冤枉的。

所有他能做的，竟只有保持沉默，或是认罪。

因此他选择了继续沉默下去。


	10. Chapter 10

殊不知他不认罪的样子只让在场的人更愤怒，尽管这愤怒事实上毫无理由。

“他的身上一定有魔鬼留下的烙印吧。”

那是教会里的人的声音。他听得出来。

一颗发霉的鸡蛋越过护栏直接砸到他身上，顿时人群的议论声更加肆无忌惮，其中隐约夹杂着孩童的笑声。

鼻尖嗅到了发霉食物的腥臭味，肮脏的蛋液隔着法袍在身体上滚动而过的触感令他恶心。

他似乎是看到James的拳头无声地捏紧了一下。

然而仅仅一个泄愤或是迁怒、或仅仅是孩童的玩笑的一个臭鸡蛋并不能解决所有的群愤，更多乱七八糟的过期农产品被人们一股脑地往他身上砸去。

一颗石子击中他的后脑勺，以至于Dave又一次朝着地面倒下。巫之囚牢和捆绑在手臂上的链条锁着他，他甚至无法用手臂将身体撑起来，而只是趴在地上喘息。他觉得自己此时就像街边的一只任人欺凌的老鼠。

国王拍案而起，所有人都噤若寒蝉。

“注意秩序。”国王说。

不知道是不是错觉，Dave艰难地用余光观察着四周，隐约看到James朝Mary Jane看了一眼，仿佛是一种特定的警告。

但他现在不想管这么多，他只希望自己在即将进行的更过分的逼供中能尽量一声不吭。

那是为了守护他最后的尊严。仿佛他生来就一直在做这件事，直到永远。

“陛下，但我们认为这是有必要的环节，”群众中有人说，Dave趴在地上静静听着，无法制止自己的身体在害怕地发抖，“我们必须要找到方式来直接证明他与魔鬼交媾的事实，这样他才能心服口服，无法再狡辩。”

他气愤地想自己从头到尾除了那句不承认以外有哪句话是狡辩。

“在他身上寻找魔鬼留下的痕迹恐怕会是最直接的一个方法。”另有一人说。

火气几乎是直冲上他的头脑，Dave忍无可忍。

“滚！”

他喊道，一顿挣扎，不曾想侍卫竟用脚尖踩在他的背上把他压得动弹不得。

“他急了……”

“众神在上，这是真的吗？”

隐约的议论之后，他又听到了Mary Jane的声音。

“其实还有另一种办法……”

“请讲。”法官说。

“如果给我一个水晶球，我可以还原他和魔鬼交媾的场景，只不过这需要花费一点时间。”

他妈的，这个时候就根本不会有人怀疑她是从哪里搞到这些东西的，也根本不会有人再去在意Alan的死有什么蹊跷之处。

“不！不能！我选第一种！”

他觉得自己抗议的声音也许听起来堪称是绝望的。

“那你得把衣服脱了，我们才知道呀。”刚才那人说完，随即他便听到好几重调笑的声音，像是有意的羞辱，讨论着他被扒光后是什么样子。

他抬起头，透过蓄了血汗脏污的碎发看到居高临下的法官，那眼神冰冷地睥睨着自己。

这个时候又只见James不知道在想点什么，没有任何表示。

妈的。

两三个侍卫上前把他从地上拉扯起来使他复又是跪着，哪怕他本来在巫之囚牢里就已经无法反抗，还是要用令他浑身疼痛的力度。

James还是没有任何表示。

于是那几个侍卫暂时地解了束缚他的铁链，又去解他的法袍。

他屈辱地跪着，低着头，垂下的长发仍是遮挡着脸孔，用尽全力使自己在侍卫粗鲁的动作下纹丝不动、一声不吭。

“他比帝国以前处决的那些女巫还白，真的，你看。”

“你见过法庭上处决女巫？”

“可不，都是和魔鬼通奸的婊子罢了。”

法袍并不是在身上裹得很紧的衣物，拉扯几下就能暴露出锁骨和肩头。而他的右肩几乎全是擦伤和淤青，一直延伸到两边手臂上。

腰带也被解开后，才可以清晰地看到光裸的背脊上分布的大片擦伤。

侍卫正要去解他身上最后一块可以遮蔽的布料，他的底裤，才见James吭声。

“停了。”

其后跟着一声若有若无的叹息，Dave不知道是因为自己靠得比较近才听得清，还是因为那本来就是个错觉。

几个人才停手，却将连着他两边手铐的铁链拉高，以至于能呈现双臂都打开的姿态，每个人都能看清他背后的细节，从肩颈到腰窝。

法官示意一旁的侍卫上前检查他的身体，他的长发便被拨开，被遮挡的皮肤都一览无余。

“报告，有咬痕。”

前几排的人便疯了似地向前挤去，拼命了似地想要看清是什么样的咬痕。

他被提拉着头发迫使着将头转开一点，这下众人都看得到了。在Dave颈侧的靠下位置有约莫两三个深浅不一的深粉色咬痕，像在昭示这副身体是某人的所有物。

人群窃窃私语的内容愈发色情和露骨，Dave只能忍耐地磨着后牙槽，一言不发。

法官示意他解释，Dave往上盯着他，透过发间的眼神凶狠似刀。

“是他咬的。”

人群一片惊呼和尖叫，刚才还拥挤着要凑近了看的前排的人纷纷恐惧后退，连法官的脸色都僵硬了几分，仿佛因为确认了Dave身上咬痕的来源，他就变成了一个带有致命传染病的动物。

侍卫把他从地上架起来让他面朝向众人，他星星点点分布在锁骨上的吻痕一览无余，一直延伸到苍白的胸膛上。人们便有意无意地盯着那两颗嫣红的乳头看。一时间所有人都屏住了呼吸，仿佛时间静止的几刻之后才又开始议论纷纷。

“也是他……咬的。”

他几乎是嗫嚅着说，头压得很低。

“好了，可以了。”

法官惊愕地看向突然站起的国王，手中的仲裁之锤在空中停着久久忘记敲下，直到那双向来平和敦厚的冰蓝色眼睛看着他，像一把猛然刺来的寒刀，才想起是时候赶紧定罪，而不是再继续进行这戏弄般的审讯。

“既然被告人已经承认自己犯下的罪行，那么最终判决为……”

“烧死他！”

“这样的罪人需要被绞刑！”

法官正欲发话，却敏感地察觉到国王目光中的警告不减反增，几乎要将他当场刺死般凌厉，只能匆忙改口，差点咬掉自己的舌头。

“……安静！”他敲响仲裁之锤，停顿了很久才拾回自己的声音继续宣布下去，“由于本案件的复杂性，现我判决将祭司的职位剥夺，将他投入监牢！而接下来祭司的职位将由修女Mary Jane暂时担任。”

法官完全能预见到，假如此时他就判决死刑，他绝对会见不到第二天的太阳。

忿忿不平的人群逗留了很久，才大声埋怨着陆续离去。

James乜斜着眼观察Mary Jane什么时候才跟在人群的最后离开，结果那个婆娘欣喜万分，没多留个心眼就早早滚了，他才慢慢悠悠走过来。

“行了，人都走完了，快给他穿上。”

说着就冲一个侍卫的屁股踢了一脚，把对方踢得踉跄了几步，双手僵硬地给Dave把衣服套回去，乖顺地站在一边。

即使是虚弱得随时都会晕倒，Dave还是在察觉到James的靠近时躲了一下。但James并没碰他，而是极快速地把什么扔进了他的兜里，只有他们彼此能看清这个动作。

“要不是我在，你今天就死定了。”

想了想，发现自己语气似乎是有点重了，James不自然地叹了一口气。

“带走带走。”国王摆手，走开了。

所有人果然都把他视为了危险分子，这样还是有好处的，比如他可以住单人牢房，不用担心又有哪个男人想操他的屁股。

然后没别的了。

他靠着墙角发呆，过了一会就下意识地蜷起身体抱住膝盖坐着。整个人都缩在墙角。

他知道Cliff已经走了，或许再也不会回来了。

但Dave无法欺骗自己，一直都很想他很想他很想他。

从来他都没有朋友，要不是偶然在野外迷路时闯入明尼苏达之森遇到了Junior，他可能到现在还是无人倾诉。也许这正是愿意了解他的人很容易走进他心里的原因。

尽管如此解释，Cliff的存在于他而言还是像个意外。从意外的召唤，到那家伙偏偏是这样一个物种，以至于不仅每天都要和他同住一片屋檐下，还让他染上了贪欢的习性。

越是想，脑子越是昏昏沉沉的。似乎体温有些过于高了，挨在冰冷的墙角时温度的对比尤为明显。

这里太阴湿了。

Dave打了个喷嚏，更是觉得周身愈发寒冷，以至于他一直不停地抖，锁在脖子上的巫之囚牢发出金属碰撞的声音。

如果没有这个鬼东西，他至少还能用魔法为自己生个火。

不曾想过了不久，就有人来叫他。

“喂。”

不知何时就出现了的守狱人，先是给他递来一个黑面包和一碗荞菜汤。

他并不是从来没有经历过苦日子的人。黑面包和荞菜汤不得不使他想起了在他进入象牙塔之前，那段已经被他尽力掩埋在尘埃里的记忆。

更何况，由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难。

风寒大概是浸入了他的骨髓里，他才会毫无进食的欲望，或者是他非常不愿意承认的，自己已经对这样的食物无法下咽。

无论如何，Dave仍是微微有点干呕着地把食物至少是塞进了胃袋里。其间守狱人一直隔着牢房目不转睛又一言不发地盯着他看着，仿佛一转眼他就能变成烟雾从狭小的天窗飘出去似的。

然而在他痛苦地把食物塞完后，纹丝不动的守狱人突然开口，吓得他几乎蹦起来，浑身戒备地看过去。

那死灰的双眼还是盯着他，只听到嘶哑的声音。

“沐浴。”

“我不去。”

让他烂在这里好了。

守狱人便打开牢房沉重的铁门，去捉他。

Dave发誓这时他如果没有戴着那该死的巫之囚牢，守狱人已经化成灰了。

然而事实是，他只能挣扎着往后缩。拳打脚踢之间似乎是有什么从他身上掉了出来，在地上发出清脆的碰撞声，守狱人却并未注意。

Dave抵抗不过，只来得及用余光一瞥，发现那竟是个钥匙。

对了，James之前确实是把什么扔进了他兜里的。

他用最后一点力气把钥匙抓回手里。守狱人没有丝毫察觉。他便踉踉跄跄站起来，任对方拖着自己去洗澡。

有了钥匙，一切都好办了。

阴暗狭小的澡房只有一盏昏黄的灯在他头顶闪烁，守狱人在门外停住了脚步，粗暴地把他推进水里。

水冷得他不停哆嗦，更是觉得自己身上的温度高得像是随时能自燃了。

他小心翼翼褪下衣物，生怕把兜里的钥匙弄丢了。

戴着这玩意他行动不便，但他不敢当下就草率打开，如果偷偷用火元素把水煮热了绝对会被察觉。

他的身体像是在水里已经冻麻木了，过了不久就只能机械地在身上重复擦洗的动作，更是不时感觉不到自己腿脚的存在。把衣服也搓完后，他认定自己已经到达了极限，如果再不离开这潭冷水他就会在这里冻僵、然后溺毙。

溺毙。

这样也好，去了地狱，他总能找到那个一声不吭就滚开的混蛋。

如果第一天找不到他，就第一年、第十年、花上一个世纪。

他挣扎着爬出水潭，摸索衣物里的钥匙。

解开巫之囚牢后不久，却突然一记上心头。

他知道接下来要怎么办了。

能救他命的、也许还能报复那些愚民的办法。

不知道什么时候他已经不记得自己为什么还是在执着于祭司的职位了，或许在上任的那年他还想过何为江山何为社稷，如今却到了一个众神的虚名就能将他的威信打倒的地步，以至于无数人过河拆桥，他才有这般下场。

灯火晦暗中，Dave以气音念着咒语，引来火元素在身边聚集，烘干了他的湿发和衣物。

如此，他当下万事俱备只欠东风。

James. 

Dave咬破食指，在隐匿于阴影中的墙上凭借记忆涂抹着传送的法阵。


	11. Chapter 11

没人会想得到，他们的仿佛只会打仗的国王会在午夜还挑灯工作。而这正好完全打乱了Dave的计划。

在Dave刚从水潭里爬出来时，明明计划好的是趁James睡着的时候对他施法进行精神控制。他不知道这时候已经除了James还有谁能彻底解决这摊烂事。但要他真心实意地去求James又不可能。

结果这人居然没睡。

妈的。

一定是因为他现在体温太高、头脑不清醒，才会连这么简单的例外情况都没有考量到。

于是James还在盯着奏折，就忽然警觉晕黄的灯光似乎是被什么挡住了。转头就对上一双惊讶又不知所措的眼睛。世界居然就这般静止着维持了数秒。

James笑了笑，以为是自己太累了趴在案上睡着了做梦，复又拿起羽毛笔。

过了一会才发现不对，他霍地站起，立刻把站在旁边的人吓得一缩，尽管不甚明显，但绝对逃不过他可目击百里之外的眼睛。

Dave浑身都戒备了起来，有一瞬想用束缚咒当场把James变成自己的傀儡，然而理智告诉他，一旦自己真的这么做了，事后James指不定会因为被他当做施黑魔法的对象而怎么整他。

何况他现在状态极差，精神力能勉强维持着精神控制就差不多了……不，他现在也没有这个机会了。

现在那家伙朝他走过来了。

该死的，怎么办。

事实上James一时间并没有太多想法，只是随着靠近，Dave苍白的脸孔逐渐在昏暗摇曳的烛火里明晰，像是石蜡的像，却因为那眉间的戒备变得鲜活。

他终于是得以再一次这样近距离地看着这张他一直着迷的脸。

上一次这样看他，是在十四岁的时候？

那也是第一次他看见Dave光裸的身体。这个曾经象牙塔的叛逆的学徒私自闯入皇宫的后院，甚至赤条条地在池塘里戏水，仅仅是为了尝试自己掌握不久的空间魔法，就绕过了戒备森严的宫门。

还恰巧被他撞到了。沐浴在揉碎了月光的池水里的男孩纤细苍白的胴体。

金红色的长发那时只长到触碰Dave的肩头，濡湿的，会慢慢凝结出水珠顺着凹如一道弓弧的背部曲线滑下，不可避免地被导向窄小的臀缝，又在臀缝处隐没，汇入水中。

然后似乎是早就发现了毫无遮掩地在池边盯着自己看的James，在不知过了多久之后，Dave转过脸来，愠怒的警惕眼睛闪烁着光。

是，不知过了多久，James永远都记不清那时他等待着看到这浑身光裸的男孩的脸时屏住了多久的呼吸，然后仓皇狼狈地逃离。

此刻站在他面前的Dave的长发已经长过蝴蝶骨，还是微湿。仿佛他穿过了十几年，而记忆中在戏水的男孩这才从他记忆里后院的池水中出浴。

“……你是真的？”

“别碰我。”

没曾想他才缥缈地发问，就被冷冰冰打断。

“对，你是真的。”

James苦笑了一下，走开去。

Dave不确定他记忆里James的蓝眼睛是否有哪一刻蓝得这么像眼泪。

国王不再看他一眼，而是扑灭了烛火，寝宫顿时陷入黑暗中。Dave仍然站着，就在一开始他瞬移而来的地方不曾走开。

他不知道James要干什么，他脑子里也还不停在转着盘算挽救局面又达成目的的办法。

听到James脱掉外衣的声音，他甚至脚跟往后撤了一步，却隐约看到那家伙只是脱了外衣准备要睡觉。帷帐几乎遮挡了一切，却像是连风吹草动都屏蔽了，James不再有任何动静。

Dave站得实在太久，随时都要晕厥。只觉得血液的温度都越来越高，几乎要透过血管烧穿他。

而这完全令他无法再更多地做什么思考，多站着一秒都是煎熬。他也知道自己此时已经没有更多的精神力再瞬移一次，即使会晕厥，也要至少尝试。

James睡着后难道什么声音都没有？

然而偌大的寝宫确实竟听不到半点动静，几乎只有窗外的鸣虫嗡嗡作响，静得他能听到自己虚弱的呼吸和心跳。

他决定开始动手，极轻地朝国王的床挪动过去，一串精神控制的咒语在脑中浮现。然而才等手指刚触碰到厚重的帷帐，手腕就被握住了。

他滚烫的皮肤触之几乎是冰凉。

他偷偷转过点头，余光就看到那双冰蓝色的眼睛穿过黑暗的空气盯着他。

“想干嘛呢？”

Dave被捉了现行，一时间不敢说，也不怎么敢动。James却很快就察觉了他状态的不对。

“你怎么这么烫？”

然后就被粗鲁地扯过去，差点没站稳撞到James身上，胳膊手腕都被扯得生疼。这动作让他顿时想起了那天Cliff发现他受伤的时候是怎么扒拉他头发的，便更伤心了。

他一顿挣扎把手抽了回来，James的手又贴上他的额头，根本来不及躲。

“发烧了，你别回去了。”

Dave下意识地又是一躲，才反应过来他刚听到了什么。

“什么？”

“叫你别回去了，”James倒是自己收回了手，“怕你死在里面。”

“你疯了。”

蓝眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着他。

“还不如你直接就告诉我，你大半夜突然来我房间是——”

话没说完，他就见Dave神志不清似地在腰带上一解，垂坠的长袍落地，他的视线只敢停留在Dave那不改愠怒的脸上，余光却已经看到黑夜中都白得发亮的肉体。

脑髓里的嗡鸣像是要把James劈成两半。

滚烫的手臂伸了过来，绕过Dave的颈后，将他拉近、拉近，以至于James第一次能如此无比清晰地数出Dave的鼻梁上有多少颗美妙的雀斑。

悲哀地，他的视线下移了，看到那副他已经在法庭上和全城的人一同看到了的肉体的模样，Dave一只手却轻轻地扯开了底裤，露出软垂的性器。

而那正是James从十四岁的那天起便从未断绝的性幻想。

他自然也看到了白嫩的大腿内侧上仍然是玫红色的咬痕。那是今天的人都不曾看到的、尤为隐蔽却又尤为情色的存在。

一副魔鬼占有的身体。

“你今天说的是实话？”

“不然？”

粉色的丰腴嘴唇贴过来，愈发靠近。他已浑身僵硬酥麻，无力回避。

这太过了。

James几乎是使出忍耐刀枪直入身体的疼痛的力气，才没有把Dave的后脑勺往自己摁。

这样的忍耐恰好让他捕捉到了那双眼睛中的无神、痛苦、绝望。

事有蹊跷。

他叹了一口气。

“还想下咒呢？”

仿佛平静的脸上便立刻显露出愠怒，Dave被识破了。

Dave气急败坏地搡了他一把，站远了些，雪白的胴体仍是在黑夜里对他散发一股诱惑。

“想要我干什么，你直说就可以了，你知道只要是你，我都会答应的。”

他说，Dave却没有回答。

“祈雨这件事本来就很委屈你了。我要是想到你必须要将自己向魔鬼献祭——”

“得了吧，James，”Dave看着他，发出冷笑，“除了我，这个国家没人能做到。”

“而你愚蠢的子民却因噎废食，将我看作巫人，”Dave几乎不敢相信，说到这里他自己都委屈得哽咽，“他都已经走了，你们还要来捉我……”

突如其来的眼泪让James迷茫而不知所措。

“你原来这么在乎那个魔鬼？”

“这不关你的事。”

越说，却流下越多眼泪，即便Dave慌忙伸手去接。

无论再说什么都已经晚了，James不曾见过，也不知道Dave会因为什么突然就哭成这样。

他真的不曾见过。他所知的Dave高傲冷漠，仿佛也只有高傲冷漠，即便是在法庭上被赤裸示众，也无法击碎那高傲。

“什么时候？”

“祈雨那天……”

他想，他大概知道是怎么回事了。

Dave发现自己一不注意就顺着心里想的回答了出来，更是觉得颜面尽失，嘴唇都抿成一条缝。但眼泪还是颗颗接着往下掉。

就这么爱那个才相遇了短短几个月的魔鬼？

我呢？

都十几年了。

James看着面前还在强忍着不要哭但是一点都止不住眼泪的人，他觉得欲望还在，然而他已经心痛得提不起兴趣了。

作为国王，他第一次像个奴才一样，把自己的毛毯扯过来把Dave赤裸的身体包住，还生怕对方不要。

但Dave那个臭脾气，好歹是没有推开他。

“那你到底要干嘛？”

“你帮我。”

那抽抽噎噎的声音再响了一会，他听着，没有回答。

“你先说，是什么事情？”他又是叹了一口气。

“我知道你在旱灾过后、粮食收成有所增长后就要开始收军晌征兵。”

“嗯，”提起这件烦心事，James眉头都皱了起来，“边境不太平很久了，我要先发制人。”

“我要你提前。”

“为什么？……提前到什么时候？”

“明天。”

James差点脱口而出的一句“你疯了”，进而又想到Dave一直都挺疯的，也一定有他自己的理由，就闭嘴了。

“让监狱里所有犯人都充军，这样就能带上我。”

James在床边坐下，一言不发地思索着。

“三天内，全国上下所有身体健全的男性都要充军，”Dave补充道，“James，我可以明确地和你保证，我在战场，你不可能输。”

他只消稍微一想，就明白了Dave的动机。

既是趁乱出狱，又能以这样极端的方式报复那些因愚昧而间接冤枉他的人，还能借他一个国王的手去行事。

Dave，你可真狠。

那时的James以为自己认清了全部的Dave，然而事实上远远没有。

“你过来让我玩一下，我就答应你。”

他故意说。果然看到Dave气得发抖。

早知道刚才这家伙色诱的时候就让他贴过来好了。

然而他完全没料到的是Dave竟真的过去坐到了他腿上，他第一次如此直接地触碰到了Dave的身体。就算是隔着一层衣物，James都能感觉到柔软的、沉甸甸的囊袋压到了自己腿上。

血气冲上他的大脑，他仿佛耳边听到无声的轰鸣。

“Do it. ”Dave的声音轻得像一具空壳。

烫热的手臂环上他的脖颈，James没有动。

“为什么？你明知道你不做我也会帮你。”

“我已经没什么可失去的了。”

Dave刚说完，就被压到床上，James的身体覆上来，那令他颤抖。

James嗅到那颈间的冷香，实在是过于赤裸的诱惑，最终还是迎接了一部分他无法关住的欲望。

仿佛他情难自禁的吻印在脖颈间像是野兽的撕咬，Dave痛苦似地忍耐地偏过一点头去，却无法不承认当James一点点吻到他的乳头时他已经被引起了性欲。

James于是就此停下，看着滚烫的Dave隐约被情欲控制时微微扭动的样子，然而那起伏的雪白胸膛上星星点点分布的咬痕让他再次失去了触碰Dave的欲望。

这个漂亮的人永远不可能属于他。

无论他这些年梦中的幻想多么狂热，都比不过此时的冷却。

James最终放开了Dave，从他身上挪开，把被褥给他掖好。Dave觉得自己简直是见了鬼。

“你有病？”

“是你有病。你发烧了。”James叹了一口气，拿过床头柜上喝了一半的酒一口饮尽，头脑才清醒了许多。

“你就这么不想碰我？”

James翻了个白眼，他觉得Dave的脾气真是怪得可以。

“明早我就带你走，”James心烦意乱，“你一直跟着我。”

Dave缩在他床上，背对着他，太久没有动静，James回头看了他一眼。

“嗯。”

过了很久，他听到Dave说。

“之前我爸还在的时候，你导师带你去过战场吗？”

“没有。”

“噢。”

James又坐了一会，回头看到Dave已经无声无息地睡着了，方才动作极轻地睡进床的另一侧。


	12. Chapter 12

全国上下无人料到他们向来宽厚的国王突然间变得阴晴不定，一时间人人自危，战争的号角最终还是在男人们缺乏准备的状况下吹响了。

Dave没有去前线，即使他想，James也在他开口之前就用从未有过的凶悍态度否决了。

“在营地低调待着，不然有你好看。”

Dave哼了一声，从包里把布阵所需的材料一件件取出来。

“他们绝不会找你麻烦的，我的禁军和皇都里那群乌合之众可不一样。”James心想抓紧机会多看眼前的人几眼。

“嗯。”

国王还是站在他旁边，看着他绘制法阵，可就是不走。

“喜欢紫藤吗？”

Dave的笔顿了一下。

“你不是知道的吗……”

“我想听你告诉我。”

Dave没理他。

“每一次我在战场上，都会做好永远见不到你的心理准备。这次也是。”

“喜欢！……这样行了吧？”

James这才闷笑着想要离开营地，Dave犹豫了一会，还是叫住了他。

“你等一下。”

James作为堂堂国王，竟受宠若惊。

何况Dave并不像是准备要说什么的样子，而是拨开他颈边的头发，凑得极近。

随后是凉凉的液体被涂抹到颈后，James敏锐的嗅觉告诉他这是他再熟悉不过的血腥味，几乎跳起来。

就见Dave极为忍耐地翻了个白眼。

“你如果一不小心被弄死了，这个东西能救你。但是你千万他妈的给老子记住，等你回来的时候一定要对救你的人和那里的事情只字不提。不然老子拧了你的脑袋。”

“为什么不能由你直接来救我啊？”

“我还有事情要做，你以为我求你带我来这里就是为了找个地方缩着？”

James的余光瞥到他细瘦手腕上的血迹。

“血是你的？”

“不然呢？”

痛得要死。要不是因为心里真的感谢他，Dave才不愿流一滴血。

“好了。”

他说完，就被突然扑过来的James紧紧抱住，慌乱不已。

“你他妈别得寸进尺。”大力推开James，Dave白了他一眼，把一个巫术袋塞进他手里。

“这是什么？”

“想办法把它塞到你所认为的最有攻击性的敌方身上。我劝你最好不要自己拿着。”

“啊？为什么？”

“那你想自己拿着也没关系。”Dave哼了一声。

“……这是黑魔法吗？”

“不然呢？”

James烦躁地抓了抓下巴。

“好吧……”他最后说道。

“怎么，这个节骨眼上还想追究我？”

“抱我都抱到了还有什么好追究的。”

“滚你妈的James！”

天色开始黯淡时，Dave终于将近一人长宽的法阵绘制好，直接拿起匕首划开自己的手臂将血液滴进装着水晶粉末的容器中点燃。

这是大型禁咒。由于其过于卑鄙，这之前Dave从未遇到过使用它的机会。

长而深的伤口痛得他浑身颤抖，他却无暇顾及，只口中一刻不停地念着面前摊开的书中的咒语，远处的厮杀声已经连成一片，仿佛恐怖的噪音形成的青烟云海，距离他越来越远，也来越远。

"……Impetus Bestiarum. Dele malum hoc." 

千万别搞砸了，James. 要死的话，也是我死。只是你得经历一番痛苦了。

这样的想法刚一形成不久，他念完了咒语，顿时感觉到精神力如同抽丝剥茧般从他的灵魂上流逝——一种从未有过的强烈的痛苦的流逝，流向法阵处，绘制法阵的墨水愈发明亮直到耀目。

他跌跌撞撞走出营地，塞上的黄沙扑打到面上直接模糊了他的视野。Dave只能用唯一一丁点暂时未消退的精神力发起远视咒，使他看到了前线的状况。

他成功了……James成功了……

远处的人，都已成了疯狗，在扬起的黄沙中相互撕咬着，马匹东倒西歪，敌方手中的兵器有的被不受控制地抛掷到空中，落下时便削下来不及躲避的人的脑袋，却不知是谁的脑袋。

状态正常的队伍变得兵荒马乱，他们这辈子都没见过如此恐怖的场景，敌方的军队仿佛从人类变成了鬣狗，也忘记了自己手上还有兵器，唯一的武器就是白森森的尖利犬齿。

像是某种大规模的疾病那样，一大群敌方的士兵结膜发红，摔下马来又试图爬行到另一个正常人的马上去，无论马匹如何绝望地想要将其甩下，都无法阻止他们的爬行，直到马上的人被咬破喉管。

而那些红眼的人不分敌我，但凡遇上尚还活着的士兵就会扑上去将他们的喉管咬破，或是撕咬身体。

很多人立刻发现了这样的疯狗即使是被刺穿心脏也不会死亡，只能把他们的首级占下方才罢休。然而更多的人，则是在成功斩首之前就已经被撕咬得鲜血喷涌甚至七零八落。

大片黄沙很快就被鲜血染红，与遥远处陷入黑暗的天际连成一片，变得像是黑色。

越来越多的残肢滚落到远处，有的伤口已经深可见骨，是被硬生生从活人身上撕咬而下的。Dave逐渐衰退的嗅觉也接收到了浓重的血腥味。

这些人无论如何也想象不到，置他们于死地的正是被他们当成罪犯对待的祭司。

这也许是最有力的复仇，但绝对是最无奈的复仇。

倏地他看到有一人的头盔掉落，金色的长发在空中扬起。那身影跌下了马，猩红的披风隐没在黄沙中。

“James！！”

风沙却堵住了他的唇口，他缥缈的声音在空中轻易消散。他过度集中于远视咒，以至于精神力早已所剩无几，咒语被强行切断，他的双眼再次只能看到滚滚沙尘。

他慌乱地回忆着结束的咒语，该死，一开始他就应该准备好的，而不是再用远视咒来浪费精神力。

禁咒仍在不断抽取他的精神力，Dave知道他就快要接近自己真正的目的。

地狱。

在这之前，必须先把眼下的状况处理好！

"Desiste, Adlevo——" 

完了。

无意识地喷出一口血雾，他最后的意识是自己没有完成用于结束攻击的咒语。

塞上的沙尘一刻不停，渐渐掩盖了Dave的尸体。

*

在Kerry King的印象里，他们大概已经有一个世纪没这么忙过了。

他得往那片大陆上派至少三千个死神，才能解决这次的所有死者，死者名册已经源源不断地往他这里输送了几个小时。他甚至是以本为单位在登记，简直焦头烂额。

“给我查出谁是源头，我一定要亲手收了他的命……”

他的下属却告知他死者数量过于庞大，也许几天内都查不出源头。

“知道是什么原因造成的了吗？”

“应该是来源于一种大型法术。”

“那就找出那个法师。”

“这……真的得花上一段时间。”

Kerry烦躁地叹了一口气。

他本来以为，奇迹似地捱过了大陆那阵差点就要因旱灾引起的饥荒，他就能走出这阴间透透气。

这一打仗，全他妈泡汤了。

“我来告诉你是谁。”

他警觉地回过头，脸却差点怼到一根熟悉的细长烟斗上。

他再熟悉不过了，该死。

“好家伙，我还得谢你，”Kerry揉了揉眉心，“解决旱灾可不容易……不愧是你。”

“没呢，缺少契约的能量我也做不到。”

Cliff吐出一口烟雾，目光出神地看着淡蓝色的气体缓缓上升，在空气里飘散。

“我现在也很烦的……”Cliff小声咕哝。

“说正事吧，你快直接报名字。”

“第六本亡灵手册的1080页，第七行。”

“噢，”Kerry看完后随意应了一声，反正他对这个名字也没什么印象，“他不简单啊……”

“没什么不简单的，蠢得很。”Cliff面无表情地抖下一点烟灰。

Kerry见鬼了一样看着他。

“还没收拾到他，我亲自去处理，免得有什么突发状况，最狡猾的就是法师了。”

“不用了，我来就是为了问你借镰刀的，用完我来处理他。剩下的留给你麾下死神去处理，你去度你的假吧。”

差点Kerry就没反应过来他在说什么。

“不放心我办事？”

“操他妈的，让我缓缓，你就总是这样。”

Cliff发出一阵鬼笑。

“Scott酿了新酒。”

刚听他说完，Kerry就毫不犹豫地把扳指脱下了扔给他。

“还有你这一身。”

“我这一身怎么了？”

“借我。”

Kerry撇嘴，把兜帽斗篷脱了下来。

“好了，现在我彻底是个凡人了。”Kerry说。

Cliff把披风穿好，戒指方一戴上手，就召唤出了巨镰。

“真重。”他抱怨。

“死神头子当然不好当，我的家伙比他们的都重。你想砍谁就砍谁。”

“砍你行吗？”

“我不仅不会被我自己的武器杀死，你还会在砍我之后的十秒内被我麾下的死神撕成碎片。”

“噢，你说得对，”Cliff沉吟一阵，打量着镰刀柄上的雕花，只发现那全是咒语，“砍女巫行吗？”

Kerry嗤笑出声：“灰飞烟灭。”

一袋钱被扔上Kerry的桌面。

“谢了，老兄。”

Kerry抓着那袋钱，冲他难以置信地笑着。

“怎么？为了让你更好地体验人类生活啊。”

“不是……见鬼，你什么时候变成这样了，这么顺手？”

“如果有一天你也有想砍的女巫，你就知道了。”

接着那个比他看上去更像个死神的妖怪就穿着他的斗篷走了，Kerry不曾担心Cliff走了就不会再回来，地狱里认识Cliff的人都知道，他可能从地狱生成的那天起开始就没有不守信用过。

*

庙堂甚是安宁，仿佛国家的前线上无事发生。

修女们虔诚地在地上跪成了一片，为首之人站在她们面前，手持银铃，双眼闭着，亦是一副无比虔诚的姿态。这人正是Mary Jane. 

无人知晓的却是，在一片宁静的光辉下，死气沉沉的斗篷衣角曳地，但凡拖曳而过之处，花草全都枯萎，漆黑色浓雾在无形中四处扩散。跪在地上吟诵经文的修女一无所知，死神已经手持巨镰从她们身边悄无声息地经过。

Mary Jane感受到当头的压迫感，毛骨悚然，拿着的银铃也停下了摇晃，这方才引起了修女的注意，有人停止了念诵经文，疑惑地偷看向她。

庙堂里所有的火烛在一阵垂死的挣扎中摇曳、闪烁，最终熄灭。

一切陷入黑暗。

“大人，这是……”

有修女试探着问，立刻被身边的人恐慌地捂住了嘴。

她们前所未有地感觉到了死气，那并不是一种能令人想要臣服的侵略感，而就是……死气。仿佛有人将地狱的空气偷偷渡到了人间。

有修女发出尖叫，跌跌撞撞地往外跑去。

“是死神！”

Mary Jane脸色惨白，下意识地在慌乱之中四处打量，甫一转头，就看到了她本以为已经被自己送进地狱的东西。

“是你？”

Cliff没有阻止她踉踉跄跄向后退去的步伐，甚至只在她扔过来一串攻击魔法时只将斗篷张开格挡，那斗篷就能仿佛一个黑洞，将所有的自然元素都吞噬。

“也许那天我没来得及和你说，我总有一天会回来，带着你的死亡通告而来。”

Mary Jane惊恐地看着他手中的巨镰，意识到了那并非是普通的死神之镰，她若反抗失败就必死无疑。

“你居然是死亡骑士？”

Cliff没有理会她，只以巨镰向前刺去，Mary Jane的防护盾不堪一击地破碎，她尖叫一声，只堪堪躲过。

却没想到修女已经从祭坛取来圣水朝他泼去，尽管死亡骑士的披风完全对圣水免疫，他暴露在外的手背还是被烫得一疼，Cliff条件反射地松开了手，巨镰掉落在地。

“噢，你并不是，哈哈，”Mary Jane从地上爬起来，眼睛紧盯着尚未从圣水的攻击中恢复的Cliff，小心翼翼地去捡滚落在一边的权杖，酝酿着新的圣系魔法，“无论如何包装，你都只是个肮脏的梦淫妖，圣水还是能让你痛不欲生。”

这完全激怒了他。

Mary Jane并未意识到她此时犯的最大的错误就是仍然没有意识到Cliff不仅是一只地狱生物，还是个法力深不可测的法师。

Cliff自然是听得到她正在吟诵的是圣系魔法，但这完全不碍事。

光是趁着手忙脚乱的修女们运送圣水的空隙，他只振臂一挥，气流便将修女都吹倒在地，再有谁爬起，便是被钉到墙上动弹不得。

那一丁点残留的对无辜之人的怜悯此时全都化作厌烦。

Mary Jane见此惨状，无意中分神，杖上形成的光墙立刻被劈来的黑暗刀刃撕开裂隙。

Cliff一只沉默着，亦不打算给她喘息的空隙，巨镰弧形的刀口将Mary Jane桎梏在地。

“等等！”她叫道，“谈谈！我们谈谈！”

梦魇眯缝了一下眼，却默许了。

这才让Mary Jane得以颤抖地呼出一口气，她知道自己只要说错一个字就会立刻死亡。

“我只是不明白，”她说，“你和他的契约结束了，我所做的只是将你在契约结束的那一刻就下咒将你遣回地狱，这似乎并不会对你造成太大威胁，为何如此恨我？”

是的。

她说的没错。

尽管她是为了达成自我的目的才下的咒……

不，这该死的女人早就看透了。

她一开始就知道，只要他不在Dave身边，Dave一定会失控，就一定会被她陷害。百发百中的概率。

这么说来Dave绝对误会了他是自愿回的地狱，难怪才会有今天发生的这一切。

可误会又怎样呢？契约已经结束了。Dave如何都已经与他无关了，他又何必如此追究这个女人？

一时间Cliff觉得自己像个傻逼。

“下地狱吧。”

手起刀落，Mary Jane的身体一点点在死神之镰下化成灰烬，再不见人形，连飞溅的鲜血也无。

“Desiste, Adlevo onus tuum. 遗忘。”

被Cliff无形的力量钉在墙上的修女滑落到地上，和其他修女一起沉沉晕了过去。


	13. Chapter 13

有漫长而混沌的一段时间，Dave以为自己来自精神力衰竭的死亡就是如此迷茫仿佛一切归于虚无，直到永恒。

他刚脱离身体的灵魂非常虚弱，甚至无法视物，视野中几乎是一片模糊。

我变成孤魂野鬼了？地狱也没死神来引我吗？

放空地“躺”了好一会，Dave才觉得自己稍微恢复了些力气，轻飘飘地站起来，看到自己的尸体面部朝下，尚只剩下半颗脑袋没有被黄沙掩埋。他想过去把自己挖出来安置到别的地方，半透明的双手却什么也触碰不到，甚至穿过了自己尸体的头颅。

等到视野完全恢复，他四处看了看，却一个灵体都见不到，就连士兵的尸体也被沙尘深深掩埋，仿佛他是广袤无边的沙漠中唯一的死灵，仿佛这里并未经历过一场死伤无数的战争，而他只是一个途经沙漠却不幸丧命的旅者。

他当然知道为何看不到那些人的魂魄，只是……被抛弃的是他而已。

就连魂魄也无人引导。

他不知道自己的灵魂失去了多久的意识，只记得死前就是身处荒漠无边的黑暗中，而此时也是无边的黑暗，仿佛这黑暗也是永恒。

我是否直到时间的尽头都无法离开这里了？

Dave想起自己真正的目的……

既不是为了报复，也不是从狱中脱身。

事实上是想尽办法弄死自己，好去地狱。

去找他。

Dave始终想不明白，为什么Cliff那样地急着要离开。

可现在他又能何去何从？

Dave漫无目的地轻飘飘走远，看着自己的尸体在视野中越来越远、越来越远。

突然他被扯住，强大的牵引力却奇怪地没有把轻飘飘的他掀翻。那力量来自于不知何时扣到他手腕上的锁链，Dave顺着锁链看过去，入眼的先是在黑暗中散发寒光的巨镰，再才分辨出几乎与黑暗融为一体的漆黑色高大人影，完全包裹在曳地的斗篷中，斗篷底部持续升起黑色的死气。

他看不到脸，就像这死神没有其他死神那样的一张惨白的脸那样。

“你来得好晚……”

他平静地说。

死神自然是没有应答，只沉默地牵引着锁链带他向一个方向走去。

“我等了好久。”他抱怨。

“我以为死神都和书里描述的那样有一张惨白的脸呢，怎么，你没有吗？”

死神还是没理他。

“我们还要走多久才到地狱？我现在很急着去那里，我要找一个人。”

仍然没有回应，锁链还是被稳稳地一路牵在死神手里，Dave只被动地跟着走。

“和我说句话好吗？”

死神无动于衷。

“我有些害怕……”

死神竟停下了，甚至回过了头看着他，然而那宽大的兜帽把所剩无几的黯淡光线也遮挡住了，只剩下与漆黑长袍融为一体的阴影。

Dave轻飘飘的，根本刹不住脚又往前了几步，差点撞到死神身上。

他以为死神终于被他烦到要说话了。

但那家伙没有。

锁链一阵响，他迷糊地想着难道自己要被解开了？再次被留在这片走不出去的沙漠里无人引导？

却是有一只手突然握住了他的。宽大，冰凉，干燥。

若有若无地听到一声叹气消散在风里，然后他就被一路牵着走。

Dave安静了，彻底安静了。

他还是只能看到走在前方的死神的背影，但他走得比一开始更近，近得多。如果死神还像刚才那样突然停下来一次，Dave觉得自己毫无疑问地会撞到他身上。

死神一只手拿着巨大的镰刀，一只手还要往后伸牵着他，Dave看着都觉得辛苦。他不确定是否死神都是这样，尽管对方一直不愿意回应他，但这……似乎比回应更好吧。

刚过了那会的惊讶，Dave就突然意识到这只手有一种说不上来的熟悉感。

但他就算是再糊涂也不会忘记Cliff是一只梦魇，而不是和梦魇完全不搭边的死神。

也许是因为人型地狱生物的手都这样吧……

然而念头一旦生起，就再也无法摆脱，他的思绪开始游移。

脚下的路已经不再像是沙漠，尤其是当他什么也不需要想，只需要被那只手牵着机械地走，可以抬起头看着沙漠里尤其清朗的星空时，他觉得死神是牵着他行走在星河之上，而这条路也已经不像是通往地狱的路。谁能想到通往地狱的路竟能如此令他有安全感？

“我要找的是一只大妖怪，”他突然说，“他是梦魇，但我之前把他当成是恶魔召唤来了……其实我很早之前就不后悔了，我、我很想告诉他。”

他知道不会得到回应，但他也知道死神在听。

“还有一次我很生他的气，但是那其实不能怪他……他已经很像个人类了。”

“如果我们不是因为契约认识的就好啦，这样他就没理由离开了。”

他想了想，又改口道：“我的意思是说，他怎样都好，想要离开也好，但是契约结束就突然走掉算哪回事……”

想到自己度过了怎样一段痛苦的日子，他就委屈。

“如果遇见的不是他或许我还不会经历之后那些混乱不堪的事情，都怪他。”

“可是你说，如果我召唤的正是一个恶魔的话，现在我绝不会在这里，但十年后我绝对已经在地狱了……何况如果是那样的话我根本不知道去了地狱我要找谁……还是算了……”

“沙漠里的星星真好看。”

“去了地狱我还能看得到星星吗？”

“我、我觉得他一直都讨厌我，要不是因为强行被我绑定的话——”

迎面而来一阵狂风，竟把死神的兜帽掀翻了。

棕色的长发在死神能来得及把兜帽戴回之前就在空中飘了好一阵，死神也下意识地停了下来，还得松开Dave的手，去重新戴上兜帽。

就这段时间，已经足够Dave产生难以置信的猜想。而他轻飘飘的身体也如他之前预想的那样撞到了死神身上。

他被伸过来的手拦了一下，撞进死神的臂弯里。

厚重沉郁的气息一瞬间包围了他。

那过于熟悉了。

尽管下一刻他就被轻轻推开，轻得正是像生怕用力了他就会被推得飘远似的。

手又再次被牵了起来，那触感却和记忆里的那只手完全吻合了，一切都倏地变得犹如梦境，他开始怀疑这是自己的错觉，开始怀疑自己事实上已经到了地狱，和被他自己想象成是Cliff的死神永恒地走在沙漠里，直到时间的尽头。这个描述本身……就是他的地狱了。

“Cliff！”他哭喊道。

“你是不是Cliff！”

死神没有回应，也没有像刚才那样停下脚步。

他便想要去扯死神的兜帽，却发现自己其实一直都只能刚好跟上死神的脚步，只要对方不停下来，他就根本无法碰到死神除了手以外的其他部位。

哪怕他试图跑起来也是徒劳，他甚至完全是在被死神拖着走，而不能决定自己的速度。这感觉无比怪异，却又无法摆脱。

直到死神突然松开他的手，让他慢慢停下来，他才发现自己已经到了地狱的入口，一片漆黑的森林展现在眼前，直接引出他最深的恐惧、本能的恐惧。

“我们要穿过这里吗？这是……林勃吗？”

死神把他扯过来一点，Dave还没反应过来发生了什么事，漆黑的披风就罩到了身上，将他整个人裹住，慌乱之中他意识到死神是在用自己的披风罩住他，也就是他正被对方抱在怀里。

这就是Cliff.

Dave刚想挣扎，就被放开了，漆黑的披风从身上掀开，他看到的已经不再是黑暗的森林，而是灰水湍急的河流，一个老人就站在他身边，死尸般的眼神从那双下垂的松弛眼皮下射出，尖刀般刺向他。

“死神不应当将罪人引到此地……是您？”

老人立刻收声了。

“近来河上十分拥挤，烦请原谅。”接着又听到老人说。

“我带他过去。你撑好你的船就行。”

他终于听到死神说话了，正是Cliff的声音。

牵过他的那只手赶在他说出什么之前竟伸过来捂了他的嘴，Dave顿时浑身上下像过了电。

手移开，复又牵住他，带他上了老人的船，那船实在窄小，他死死盯着脚下生怕自己掉进湍急的河水里，也不由自主地把死神的手更捏紧了些。

死神引着他在船上坐下，自己也坐在他身边，镰刀竖起拿在手里。Dave几乎能碰到死神的手臂，心里转着些念头，悄悄靠近了些。

死神纹丝不动，但这个动作被默许了。

他于是把手又伸了过去，试探着握住死神冰凉的手。

这个动作也被默许了，他便甚至手指也从死神的指缝间穿过，想要把两只手扣在一起。死神没有动，他便心满意足地维持了这个姿势。

摆渡人专心地看着河水撑船，丝毫没有分神往这边瞧。

倏地他感觉到一阵拉力自背后袭来，船体极端倾斜，他几乎就要被身后那不知名的力量拉扯到湍流中，却眼看摆渡人竟好像习以为常，不为所动地撑着船，无论船体如何倾斜，他的双脚都像是被吸附在甲板上那样稳当。

死神立刻扯住了他，Dave只感觉到被身后的怪物撕去了一片衣角，身上被湿冷滑腻的爪擦过，那只利爪甚至在持续将他往船下扯，他完全是在被两方力量同时拉扯着，任人宰割以及面对未知的恐惧渗入他的每一个毛孔。

很快死神也发现这样无法把他从水鬼手里扯过来，便短暂地放开了他，双手操起镰刀向水鬼挥砍。

只见水鬼的黑血喷到甲板上，身后的拉力立刻消失，Dave又一次撞到挨得他极近的死神身上，他有一瞬间几乎都要以为自己是故意的了。

而死神竟也接住了他，甚至是将他搂着。只有如此才能减少在本就狭小的船上占的位置，好让Dave远离船沿不被水鬼拉扯。

更多的水鬼还扒着船沿试图触碰到Dave，它们在这湍急的阿谢隆河的水下潜伏，每当有人类的灵魂被载过河时它们便会向船只发起攻击。

精明的人也许能幸免于难，去往属于自己的地狱。虽然那样也没好到哪去，但无人想在此处就被水鬼吞噬。他们的求生欲使他们挣扎，尽管知晓再多的挣扎之后也是无尽的痛苦。

水鬼盯着他，却恐惧于死神手中闪着森白寒光的巨镰，只能在远处叫嚣。

这使Dave多少平静了些，就又开始胡思乱想。

他悄悄看向紧挨着他的死神，先是看到漆黑的长袍，视线上移，他几乎要屏住呼吸。

地狱的光线竟比黑暗的沙漠还更充足，他稍一看，就见到了熟悉的下巴轮廓。

宽大的嘴紧闭着，和浅淡的胡须一同在阴影中若隐若现。

Dave的心脏狂跳起来，他想去掀开死神的兜帽。

他不曾想自己本做好心理准备要在地狱经受几十年苦难才能找到Cliff，却这样轻易地见到了他。

见摆渡人似乎没有任何注意到这边的迹象，对岸又仍然远得在视野的边界形成了一道模糊的边线，掀死神兜帽的想法便愈发强烈。

终于他动手了，死神竟没拦他。

Dave连手都是抖的，稍微一掀，那兜帽就滑了下去。

Cliff满眼无奈地看着他。

这下Dave心满意足地坐着不动了，Cliff才慢慢把兜帽戴回去。

等到了对岸，摆渡人也一直没有察觉异样，只是动作极慢地将船停靠到岸边，等他们离开，便一言不发地将船再划回去。

“Cliff……”

他方一在岸边站稳，就不依不饶地试探着。

“你话怎么那么多啊。”

Dave才如梦方醒地想起他一路上没确认死神就是Cliff的时候说了多少傻兮兮的话，简直想当场投河自尽。

“那明明就是因为你不理我。”

“你怎么不想想我为什么不理你？”

这要真是由他想的话，Dave就会想很多了。

“那你为什么要突然就离开……”

“不是我要走的，”终于Cliff说，“你那个烦人的对手在祈雨那天给我下了套。”

Dave都听傻了，他伤心了那么久根本没想到是这一出。

“我本来不打算马上就走……”这样说好像又有点问题，但Cliff一时间想不出更好的说辞来掩饰自己真实的想法，“差不多就是这样吧。”

听完他的话，Dave就要向远处的审判处走去。

“喂，你上哪去？”

“来地狱不是要经过审判决定去哪层吗……”

“妈的，你就这么想去受苦？就他妈为了来找我？”

确实，Cliff说对了，所以Dave没有说话。

“傻子！”

他被粗鲁地扯过去，但他不知道为什么Cliff会这么生气。

“你知不知道他们会怎么对你？嗯？”

他的手臂被Cliff抓得一阵阵地痛。

“他们——”Cliff开合了几下嘴唇，最后还是没有描述，“我是在地狱出生的，我看见过无数次人类的魂灵是如何被打压成底层、如何被虐待，你他妈永远想象不到他们会用怎样的刑具。”

Dave懵懂地应了一声，插不上话。

“这就是为什么我要费那么大劲把自己扮成个死神，还要骗过卡伦，把你运到这边来。要是真的死神来收你，你就没这么好命了，”说到这里Cliff发出一声嗤笑，“我要是不想让你找到，你永远都找不到我。”

说得过分了。

但等Cliff意识到的时候，他已经说了。尽管他的本意似乎并非如此……他分明是向往成为人类的，现在他又在逃避什么呢？

Dave确实是被他一番话击打得爬不起来，站在他面前浑身都僵硬了。

“我知道了。”Dave嗫嚅着说。

对他说啊，我不是讨厌你，说啊。

Cliff看着他灰败的脸色，却仍然没解释。

“……我是来救你出去的。”

Dave有些惊讶，脸被别扭地碰了一下，Cliff的手指停留着没有拿开。

“让我去你梦里，你会遇到我，但你会完全忘记我是谁。认出我，我会引导你重新回到林勃，到时候要来找我，我才能带你出去，现在我冒充死神已经是违反地狱规章了。”

“我梦里？”

“你现在只是个魂魄，在这里让我创造联结就行。”

“那我要怎么做？”

梦魇没有用言语回答，而是掰过他的下巴吻了他。


	14. Chapter 14

James浑身疼痛，动弹不得，只听到清脆低沉的一把声音在他头顶附近叫嚷。

他的眼皮被撑开，但还没等眼睛来得及对焦，又陷入黑暗中。

“David，我怎么觉得他这么眼熟。”

“是吗？……”

“你救他的时候没有发现？”

“不是我救的，我是在后院Dave留的和我应急通讯的法阵发现他的。”

“啊，算了，我一下子也想不起来。”

“不管怎样，谢谢你啦，我的疗愈魔法要是也能像你这样厉害就好了。”

“你小心点吧，别随便救来路不明的人。”

James艰难地蠕动着想要翻身，又被一双手强行固定住。

“Marty，他醒了！”

“呃……他刚才没听见吧。”

然而David似乎没怎么把他的话放在心上，专心在旁边研着碗草药。

“不会的，这个法阵只有Dave会用，传送过来的一定是他想救的人。”

“但愿如此。”

脚尖已经点到门框上的疗愈精灵匆忙地说，已经做好了情况不对就随时逃跑的准备。

然而David专心得很，根本没有在意他的去留。

“David，说真的，”David这才疑惑地看向他，“无论是不是你的Dave把他送来的，绝对要保证他离开之后不会向外界散播我们的位置。”

David没有说话，轻轻点了下头。

“宁可把人杀了。”

“我知道了……”

见David的声音里透着一股子不情不愿，Marty皱着眉毛又看了他好一会才离开。

对于他们精灵来说，善良往往只能害了自己。

等把研钵里的药草都敷到James胸口的撕裂伤上后，他才把七七八八放了一桌的材料收好，轻手轻脚地，去点了壁炉的火，在沙发里坐下，逗他的猫咪玩。

娇滴滴的猫的叫声和散发着热度的炉火同时从身心上都安抚了James，他仿佛置身人间四月天。

再又是意识模糊时听到一声悦耳的轻笑，James简直挣扎着想要看这救了他的精灵是什么模样。

“哎呀，你别动。”

他被这声嗔怪吓了一跳，假装自己没动。

但已经晚了，精灵把他好不容易挪动了一点的身体又摆到原来的地方上去，一直维持一个仰卧姿势的James快要疯掉。

他此刻很想很想告诉这个好心救他的精灵他真需要翻身。

根据他现在听力尚未完全恢复的耳朵听来的消息，他基本可以推测出自己正身处的大概是一个精灵聚居地，而且是Dave把他送过来的。

原来临阵时Dave说的画在他身上的东西“能救他一命”是以这样的方式。

James从来都以为精灵只是孩童睡前的枕边故事，却不曾想有一回竟会光临他们的栖息地。

事实上刚才那个叫Marty的疗愈精灵说了什么，他全都听得一清二楚。尽管思考到当下的处境，他认为自己还是要假装什么都听不见比较靠谱一点。

“嘿……嘿！……”

他暗自颤动着积灰般难以发声的声带，连他自己都没想到，多少是有刮擦贴片般嘶哑的两声气音逸了出来。

先是把在精灵腿上撒娇的猫吓得跳了起来，但好歹是引起了注意。

“不好意思，我刚才忘记你才醒了，”David把猫扔到地上去，“你要水吗？”

水？水也不错，至少他可以挪动了。

他等了一会，David小心翼翼地舀了一勺水递到他嘴边，清凉的水滚过他被沙尘封得严实的喉管，James咳呛了半天才停下。

David以为他又要有什么事，脸色都变了。

“谢谢。”他说。他终于能说话了。

“我刚发现你的时候，你几乎被撕扯成了两半……”

James的胸膛剧烈起伏了几下，再慢慢睁开干涩的双眼，才终于看到那个有着清脆低沉嗓音的精灵长什么样子。

先是一对尖尖的长耳朵吸引了他的目光，接着是过于清澈的眼神，像是他撞进了一潭绿色的湖水里。James甚至有一瞬间想要为自己死得太过难看而道歉。

“那我当时一定已经断气了……是你把我复活的？”

James尴尬地笑了笑，更是二十多年来第一次意识到自己事实上一直生活在由他一直试图忽视的魔法编织而成的世界里。

“不是啦，是Marty复活你的，”David轻轻地说，“你伤太重了，我一个人没办法救你。”

James一瞬不瞬地盯着他轻声说话的样子，心想这精灵可比Dave温柔多了。

“你叫什么名字呀？”

“James. ”

“James，我是——”

“David. ”

“啊……结果你还是都听到了。”

他不懂说什么好，假装自己没有听到那个叫Marty的精灵提议着下下策是弄死自己？这也太尴尬了。

“但是，James，”精灵又兀自开口，“其实我觉得Marty说的那种状况是不会发生的……既然是Dave把你传送过来的，你一定不是什么坏人。”

那张五官精致的脸靠得有点近了，精灵坐在床边的小椅子里，手肘撑在两边膝盖上，捧着脸看他。这让他更不自在。

“你怎么这么确定呢？”James苦笑，问道。

“Dave一直都不容易对人产生信任……”

“他还很不信任我呢。”

“怎么会！这不可能的，”David一脸的难以置信，“我认识他这么多年以来，他是第一次用到那个法阵。”

这番话让James对Dave稍微有了点改观，尽管他心里清楚这只是Dave的回报。

从最后一次仔细看清Dave身上那些性欲的痕迹开始，他就已经认清了他和Dave之间的距离。

也许本就可以更近，但不能再近。

“你一定认识他的吧？虽然他从来没有和我提起过你，”David从小椅子上站起来，从茶壶里倒出一些花茶递给James，又去翻弄了两下壁炉里的柴火，“他现在怎样了呀？”

James的心情立刻凝重起来。

“倒下前最后一次见他，正是他在我身上画下咒语，之后的事我就没有印象了。”

“是……发生了什么吗？”

David的记忆还停留在上一次Dave来找他还书，还和他抱怨祈雨的事情是如何棘手。

“打仗了，你不知道吗？噢，对，你不知道，你一直生活在这片森林里。”

“他会不会有事啊！”

James也想欺骗自己。他知道Dave事实上是多绝望才会来向他求救，又才会使这样的咒语。

他回想起号角方才吹响后不久的惨状，他刚将Dave给他的巫术袋投掷到敌军马鞍的储物袋里，只来得及后撤几步挥砍两刀，那原本还神色正常的士兵就红了眼，鲜血从眼眶里汩汩流出，也不顾从马背上摔落，就扑向距离自己最近的人撕咬。

Dave战前向他承诺的他不会输，Dave做到了。他和他的将士都亲眼见证了一场几乎没有兵器参与、而光是由森白牙齿作为武器的战争。

那可怖的场景，根本就是野兽的争斗。

他回忆起自己腰上的撕裂上是怎么来的，他永远不会忘记，那是由人类的牙齿撕咬而出的，仅仅因为他摔下了马。

倘若不是Dave的咒语把他传送到这里，他现在大概已经尸骨无存。

即使是想，他也能猜想到他不在后的战场是怎样的一番景象。敌方是在异变后的自相残杀下全军覆没，他的军队也好不到哪去。唯一能确定的是他确实打了胜仗，尽管这付出的代价太过沉重。

不知道回去重整要多久才能恢复。

整件事回想起来，甚至还颇有些美色误国的意味。

Dave的每一个目的都达到了，最后的责任却还是要归于他这个一国之君。

我当时……到底是怎么想的？

“James？”

听到精灵试探地问道，他才反应过来自己已经独自思索了很久。

“他……”

James说不出口，他很想说Dave在这样一番复仇之后大概早就得以重新拾回自己的安宁。事实却是连他自己都不相信这样的话。

“他是不是已经出事了？我就知道。”

精灵连耳朵都耸拉了下来，James看到他的眼眶逐渐变得红红的。

他就奇怪了，为什么一个两个的都是在他跟前哭。

“其实他动用法阵的时候我就已经隐约有这样的猜想了，”David说话的声音里带上了哭腔，“那个法阵是一次性的，一开始我们商量好的是他应急的时候传送他自己用的。”

“而且我……我知道你身上的伤是怎么来的，我也知道这是什么咒语。我一开始还不敢定论，直到你告诉我原来森林外面已经打仗了。”

“嗯。”

“他已经被反噬了……即便不是反噬，精神力衰竭，他也会死掉的……”

精灵坐在他旁边一抽一抽地哭着，哭得他心烦意乱。

这小东西哭起来比Dave吵多了。

James头疼欲裂，他也想哭，但是哭又有他妈的什么用。他无比清楚战场上的人无论平日里和自己多么亲密，死了却就是死了。活着的他还要处理一堆不得不处理的事。

然而，是的——

他十四岁的梦中的月光陨落了。

即便他清楚地知晓，那月光并不属于他。

过多的烦乱和悲伤反而让他表现不出任何负面情感，他既不想痛哭流涕，也无欲望将周围的一切都摔得粉碎。他只知道自己接下来无论何时康复，都必须尽早面对他的刚经历了战争席卷的子民。无数的村庄里几乎只剩下老弱妇孺，他并不确定自己的军队还有几支生还，成为最后的幸存者、胜利者。他是一国之君。

以及祭司的职位，绝对是被那个叫Mary Jane的女人占据了。James根本就信不过那个女人，之前夜里工作到子时也是在挑选除Dave外能胜任祭司的人选。

还有堆积成山的事情等着他去处理。

至于现在，他只想要面前这个家伙赶紧停下来。

“唉，你别哭了。”

当然他也没指望这么一句劝，David就会停下来。

“我什么时候能走？”

“不行！你不能急着走！”

James叹了一口气。

“我刚发现你的时候，你的伤口深得都可以看到肋骨了……”

“这很正常的。”

“不行，”David站了起来，一直看起来软绵绵的精灵突然态度变得强硬，“你在我这里就由我说了算。”

James竟就真的听了他的话，没再反驳。

大概是不想再看这家伙掉更多眼泪。一看就是很爱哭的样子，他怕死了。

正是因为如此，自那天开始他就被David强行扣押在家里，胸口的撕裂伤从早到晚大概换五次药，每次David都仔仔细细地帮他擦干净伤口附近再换掉绷带，前前后后加在一起得有几个小时。

无论如何James都想不通怎么会有人对一个素未谋面的伤者细心照顾到这个地步。

甚至每天晚上David都是缩在沙发里抱着猫睡觉，把自己的床让给他。哪怕他在后半夜总会听到一声巨响，他被征战多年的经验磨炼得即使是睡眠时也紧绷的神经总会在此时拉响警铃，结果他发现只是精灵翻身时从沙发上滚了下去。

然后他会听到David赤着脚偷偷过来看看他有没有被吵醒，他只能配合地假装睡着，精灵这才又放心地继续回去睡。

印象里似乎从未有人将他在意到这个地步，尽管再他来到这里之前他和David完全是彼此的陌生人。

渐渐地，想到伤好之后他就要离开这片森林，再也见不到这个温柔善良的小东西，他甚至开始想要逃避不可避免地要到来的离开的那天。

“James！”

“怎么了？”

“你知道外面的国王是谁吗？”

“呃……为什么突然问这个？”

“因为Dave总是和我提起那个国王，”James听得心脏猛地一抽，“说他特别讨厌……”

“哈？”

“每次仪式都要耍流氓就算了，还总喜欢私下找他麻烦什么的，还总喜欢打仗，还不信魔法的力量，James，”David没有察觉到他僵硬的面部肌肉，“这次的战争又是那个讨厌的国王发起的吗？”

“是Dave发起的。”

David惊讶地瞠着他的绿眼睛。

“怎么会……”

“他被人陷害了。我当时还帮不了他，只能之后以发起战争的方式亡羊补牢。虽然最后我也没处理好这件事，然后我就在这里了。”

“发起战争……等等，你是……”

“我就是他说的那个国王咯。”

精灵的脸唰地红了，尖尖的耳朵都奇异地泛着点颜色。

James看得心里都痒，移开了目光。

“对不起……我不知道你是……”

James失笑。

“我习惯了，”他轻描淡写地说，“都过去了，David，他不在了……”


	15. Chapter 15

雪白色象牙塔在皇城边缘的一片桉树林中直插大地，仿佛能吸收天际飘落的所有雪花，进而生长到云霄里。无论距离多远，那曜目的光芒都一尘不染得令人难以忽视。

Cliff想着，Dave大概就是在这里度过了他的童年。

这座象牙塔，或者说这个眼前的世界，是储存在Dave的灵魂里的记忆。

这是Dave的第一层梦境。

他希望在第一层梦境就能成功引导Dave，否则指不定还要寻找到猴年马月，Dave黄沙里的肉身都已成枯骨。

活了千百年，这是他第一次为了一个人类做到这个地步。

此时已夜色渐浓，他走向那幢雪白的建筑。

仿佛一个戒备森严的牢笼，里面囚禁着一批又一批的即将涉足于最接近神祗和自然的领域的年轻人，将在每年都源源不断地输送往神职岗位，却并不是他们中的所有人都知晓自然的本质，和魔法。

塔楼的最低一层便可看到仿佛无尽地向上延伸到云霄里去的巨大旋转楼梯，连接着圆弧形的楼层。行动匆忙的学徒提着裙角走过，身形直接穿过他的身体。

他就像是隐匿在任何一个角落的幻影，尽管这个世界本就是一个Dave的灵魂记忆中的虚无的世界。

Cliff站在旋转楼梯的底端，搜寻着Dave此刻的所在。

瘦削的男孩猫一样蹲在早就熄了灯的食堂里，门口是昭示着闯入痕迹的封锁阵。

找到你了。

他倚靠在Dave身旁的茶几边上，和这个梦境中的其他人一样，Dave看不到他。

这时的Dave看起来只有十五六岁，身体还没有长开，骨骼纤细，却是和成年后一样，皮肤白得可以在月色里发光。金红的长发不像Cliff刚认识他时那般差不多长到腰部，只触及两边蝴蝶骨，一时间让Cliff想要抚摸那两块凸起的骨骼。

他看到Dave轻手轻脚地打开橱柜上巨大的烤箱，抓出几个早就已经冷硬的面包，狼吞虎咽地往嘴里塞，还不时往身后虚掩的门瞄，却看不到Cliff此时就站在他身后。

Cliff看他那个样子，嘴角勾了起来。

他的印象里的Dave可从来不会这样吃东西。

看Dave饿成那样，他不忍心打扰。却是见Dave把自己的肚子填满之后正打算离开，角落里不知什么时候藏着的一只猫倏地窜了出来，一下子踩到蹲着的Dave背上，把男孩吓得大叫，跌在地上。

“该死！我恨猫！”Dave气急败坏地从地上爬起来，想要去把那只猫找出来揍一顿，那猫却已窜到了房梁上。

Cliff看他气得脸都红了，觉得可爱，又盯着Dave跺着点脚走出去，离开前还不忘把被打破的封锁阵复原。 

就连Dave回到房间里洗澡的场面，他都仗着自己不会被发现的优势，从头到尾看得清清楚楚。

至今为止，他还没有发现这层梦境的突破点。

虽然就这样一直明目张胆地窥视Dave的日常生活……

他有点喜欢这个感觉。

熄灯的时候，他站在Dave床边，看着男孩把碍他眼的浴巾脱掉扔在一边，白花花的紧窄臀部在他眼前晃了几下，就被盖到被子里去。

不如就这样让他记住我，看看会发生什么？

Cliff这样想着，眼睛眯缝起来。

接着就现出了身形。

刚刚合上眼的Dave睡眠极浅，敏感地察觉到了陌生的气息，霎时惊醒，就看到距离自己鼻尖仅仅几尺的地方竟正矗立着高大的身影，挡住了本就稀薄的光线。那压迫感强势到溢于言表，Dave几乎是从床上弹了起来，戒备地朝后挪动，手指抓紧了被褥，过了好一会才想起这没用，复又去摸索床头的法杖，眼睛还不忘一直盯着陌生的黑影分毫不离。

“晚上好，Dave. ”梦魇难掩声音里的得意。

Dave才顾不上理会他带着点冷嘲热讽的打招呼，只抓紧救命稻草那样抓紧自己的法杖，此时的Dave还不像是他认识的那个Dave那样会虚张声势、那样会掩饰自己的恐惧，睁大的眼睛里都氤氲了雾气，也惧怕得一段咒语都想不起来。

“你不用防我，我不会伤害你。”他在Dave床边坐下，只看到Dave顿时怕得浑身都僵硬了。

“好吗？”梦魇问。

但下一刻他就被直勾勾的一拳击打在脸上，男孩一只手试图锁住他的咽喉，一只手几乎是往死里揍他，瘦削的身体几乎都压到了他身上去。

他可没想到Dave急起来会直接用物理攻击……

以至于他被打得头晕，过了好一会才想起要制止这个突然就开始发疯的小混蛋。

压在他身上打，跟考拉抱在树上似的。

Cliff费了番功夫把Dave难缠的拳头接下来，握住那只小了他的手整整一圈的拳头，即便如此也还是不断受到拼死反抗的力气对抗。Dave用力到脸色都一片绯红，还是被掀开了那只掐在对方咽喉上的手，被反压在下面。

“你他妈谁！放开老子！”

一边喊，腿脚还不断地蹬着想要把死死压着自己的不速之客踢开。但凡有一点反抗的机会，Dave就不会放过。

然而Dave已经不记得了自己现在是光着的，Cliff只消等他踢打自己到力气用得差不多、胸膛剧烈起伏的时候捉住他的两边脚踝，就轻易分开了Dave的腿。

Cliff低头下去吻那细白的大腿内侧的皮肤，Dave顿时轻轻叫了一声，浑身都抖了起来。

接着是软垂的阴茎被湿热的口腔包裹，Dave惊喘着，这才想起要挣扎，却已经在强烈的快感里失去力气，只能绝望又不乏兴奋地意识到自己的性器正在另一个人的口腔中被舔舐着一点点胀大。

现在Dave的口舌间只能溢出好听的小声尖叫，一句咒骂也发不出。尽管残余的最后一点理智还在告诉他这眼下的情况过分危险和诡异，贪欢的本性还是把太过年轻的他拉扯进色欲的泥沼中。

生涩的反应让Cliff立刻就惊讶地想到这时Dave大概是没有性经验的。

湿黏的舌叶顺着系带划过，钻着他阴茎顶端的小孔打转，他的身体就因为过于直接和刻意的密集快感刺激得在床上高高低低地弹起又无助落下，想要向后挪动一点逃开，又会被宽大的手掌圈住囊带狠狠揉一下。他除了倒回被褥里动情地扭动，无处可躲，只能被人用舌尖描摹着阴茎精美的形状，攀上前所未有的高潮。

Cliff吞了那甜丝丝的精液，却没有就此放过他，将Dave已经虚软的两条腿折起压在Dave胸前，暴露出臀缝间紧闭的狭小肉穴。Dave甚至连余韵中急促的气都没来得及喘匀，从未被这样直勾勾看着的肉穴被柔软的舌尖叩了一下。仅一下就蠕动着洞开了一点门缝。

舌尖钻进甬道里开始操他处子的肉穴，刷过从未经历过这样色情的对待的肉壁，在四处拥挤围堵过来的嫩肉里打转。Dave被舔哭了，啜泣着要他停下。

“我要操你了，小家伙。”接着送到他已经被唤醒的粉色肉穴上的就是滑溜溜的柔软器物，Dave的思考都停滞了，还没来得及想这句话是什么意思，梦魇的尾巴就钻进了他紧窄的肉穴里，突然的侵入令他瞠大了眼抓紧身下的床单，把自己的上身微微地都撑起来了一点。

太小了，不舍得在这时候破开他的身体，可能会撕裂他吧。

反正等把人找回来了，他想操多少次都没有关系。

“那是什么东西！出去啊！”

Dave被压着，仍是用手肘努力把身体撑起来一点，好看清这时是个什么奇怪的东西正试图伸进他的身体里，惊慌失措的模样和Cliff遇到他的第一天时他的反应如出一辙。又一次重叠的场景，在怀里被欺负的人却是十五六岁的男孩模样。

越是这样想，Cliff越是觉得几百年内……或者再过千年，他都不会忘记Dave.

从未有哪一次他这样庆幸自己遇到的这个男孩来自象牙塔。

一个可以被他纠缠到时间尽头的小女巫。

“Dave，你觉得自己会下地狱吗？”

他没有急着玩弄Dave青涩的身体，只拨开那几绺汗湿了粘在饱满额前的金发，露出Dave的整张脸。五官还未完全长开的脸看上去甚至有几分雌雄莫辨，此时已经嫣红得像是有花在绽开。鼻梁和两颊星星点点散布的小雀斑像是麦片的碎屑糅进了牛奶里。

Dave扭动着，像始终不愿意放弃挣扎的猎物。然而他根本想不到的是，那条触感极其诡异的尾巴竟能毫不费力地找到他自己都不曾碰过、也不知道其存在的腺体，被滑腻的表皮顶弄摩擦着，很快就被玩得眼神涣散。

即便如此，他还要费力地去思考Cliff抛出的问题。

Dave听说过不少和地狱相关的传闻，他怕得要死。

于是就是脱口而出的响亮的一声抗拒“不可能！”。

这时的Dave脱口而出时，还不会有半分犹豫，却不像他所熟知的那个Dave，已经在满世界地想尽办法让自己免于下地狱。

“可是你才刚潜入食堂偷窃哦。”

他嘴上故意戏谑地说着，尾巴尖却片刻都不含糊地碾过每一寸紧致的肠肉侵犯到越来越深的内里。

Dave发现自己的小秘密居然都被知道了，又急又怕，两只手不由自主地扣在他肩上，随着他尾巴的进入，指甲逐渐陷入他肩膀的皮肉中，意料之中地哭喊着叫他不要进得那么深，已经被搅成一团浆糊的脑子还在不停转着去思考Cliff说了什么。

刚想要反驳，压在他身上的梦魇就低头下去啮咬他苍白的颈项，Dave偏过头想躲，就被摁着一边脸，在锁骨附近狠狠吸出一个吻痕。那麻麻痒痒的吮吸让他小声啜泣。

“可是我饿了啊！”

“是吗？”

“我今天被罚了，错过了饭点！……”

急切地想要证明自己不是对方想象的那种惯犯，Dave慌慌张张地解释道。

末了居然还不忘了扔下一句威胁：“你要是敢告诉我导师，不管你是个什么东西，我都一定会……呜……”

凶狠的最后几个词被尾巴尖的一顿翻搅打碎成一连串断断续续的呻吟，软绵绵的只像是求饶。

“你怕你导师还是怕我啊？”

小家伙脸还春意潮红的，却是哼了一声，湿润的眼睛瞪着。

明明根本就不怕他了，甚至还享受得很。

这个Dave的心思可单纯多了，脑瓜子里导师的责罚大概比什么都可怕，也没闲暇去思考那对现在的他来说过于遥远的“地狱如何”。

“我才不怕你，”话说了一半，Dave又忍耐不住轻轻叫了两声，催促他操得快点，“我以后可是要做祭司的。”

“噢，有做祭司的觉悟居然还被我这种来路不明的东西操爽了？”

意识到这个，男孩立刻羞耻地惊喘起来，只欲盖弥彰地用手臂遮住自己绯红的脸，却不想耳尖也已经是通红的，烫热得像是要冒烟了。

Cliff当然知道，他胆子很大，而且就是逃不过贪欢。 

这副模样只让Cliff完全不属于人类的歹念想把他玩坏。

冷不丁地，原本还在较浅的腺体处蠕动翻搅的尾巴刺入深处，强硬破开紧致的肉壁，把Dave刺激得失控尖叫，这才意识到正在操他的东西的危险性，又想着要逃跑。

Cliff啜了一口他硬硬的嫣红乳头，Dave失去了力气，食髓知味地只想把乳头更往对方嘴里送，肠道里的尾巴却还在一寸寸向内进犯，他吓得不敢动。

肠壁每不受控制地收缩一下，他都能清晰地感觉出那条柔韧细长的尾巴的形状和表皮的触感，诡异而色情，但Dave完全没意识到他的身体已经习惯并开始学会享用这部分人类无法带来的快感。

在Dave的肠道的分泌液体中，梦魇的尾巴得以愈发顺畅地操他，Dave洇湿的双眼只盯着空气中的某一点，早已无法聚焦，全被情欲占据。

深处最柔软的肠壁被一连串地猛烈顶弄，Cliff揉捏着Dave的阴茎，男孩下意识地把脸埋进他的怀里发出软糯湿黏的尖叫，又是几股细细的精液打在他自己平坦的小腹上。Dave瘦削的身体布满汗珠，在余韵中一阵阵发抖。

两边手臂还不忘紧紧箍着Cliff，像是生怕他跑了。就连刚刚才把自己射得满身都是一塌糊涂也不管。

“你不是还想打我吗，小女巫？”

“……嘁。”

他却听到Dave心里想的是看在自己被他弄得很舒服的份上，已经一点都不想把他这样轻易放走了。

“不准这样叫我！”

“你就是小女巫。”

软软的金红色头发被宽大的手轻轻慢慢地揉着，顿时把Dave变得像一只在被爱抚的猫。

“那你是什么？”

一片黑暗中，Cliff对上了那双泛着炽热的光的棕色眼睛。

“你记住，”他翻身去又一次半压住Dave的身体，“我是Cliff，是一只梦魇。”

“你……你要走了吗？”

“嗯。”

“就像这座象牙塔在森林里一样，我在这里很孤独。”

Cliff知道。

尽管之前在阿谢隆河边他第一次主动吻了Dave，但那只是创造联结的一个步骤。

光是此刻，此时此刻，嫩芽出土般强烈的欲望促使他想要尝那两瓣果冻一样的水红色嘴唇。

“Dave，你要记住我。”

他压着Dave的身体不容反抗地吻了那两瓣嘴唇，柔软的、有些冰凉，口腔里却是湿热的，在他把舌叶探入后还佯装娴熟地极力回应，又被他吻得浑身发软。

有些事情早就已经不是契约那么简单了。

他知道自己正在失去控制，却不知道身为梦魇面对一个人类法师，是谁诱惑了谁。


	16. Chapter 16

海港宽阔，码头人来人往，巨大的商船上水手吆喝着抛下船锚，使那巨物徐徐停靠岸边，如同在金银铺陈般的细沙边拴住一头巨象。便有水手自甲板上一窝蜂地跳下来，还未到酒肆却已经可以从远处嗅到混杂着腐烂蔬菜气味的酒气。

镇集的妇女远远地见到他们，便加快了往回走的脚步，假装未曾看见这些人。

Cliff站在沙滩，只叼着细长的烟斗吞云吐雾，眯着点眼看他们。

在他的记忆里，或是他读出的Dave的记忆里，这带区域都是陌生的。

也就是说，连他也全无把握，此时的Dave在哪，或Dave是谁。

令人烦躁。

他抖落一片烟灰在沙滩上，足尖踩灭那点零星火光，走上前去，就静静站在那些商船上下来的水手身后，一言不发地听他们用叫喊的方式聊天。

一人说，我每次行船都尤其期待停留在这里。

周围一片立刻琐琐碎碎地发出笑声。

“为什么？”年轻的水手懵懂地问。

“小伙子，这里有个你绝对见过一次就不会忘记的人。”

“第八港口的名妓。”

“他不是被赎身了吗？三个月前我出海的时候听说的，一个荷兰海盗说要带他走。”

“后来他没跟那海盗走。”

另一人难以置信：“这不傻吗……”

“你们不知道，他一个卖身的，心高气傲得很。”

Cliff竖起了耳朵。

“先生，打扰了，”他走到那些水手跟前去，“我是一个慕名而来的画家，正是想向你们打听有关那个男妓的事。”

水手们看他衣冠楚楚、身材高大，手上还着个价值不菲的烟斗，一时只上下打量，没有接话。

“喂，他看起来甚至比我们雇主有钱。”

“您想问什么呢？”便有水手问道。

“我不曾见过他是什么模样。”

“唔，”那个水手将一袋水果搬运上了船，接着又说，“其实我也不曾见过……只是听闻一些人说他有一头火红的金发。”

“火红的金发？”

“这正是那些富有的人之间口口相传的原话，我们这些没见过的，根本想象不到是什么模样。”

“我们根本消费不起，但您可以！”

另一水手在远处叫喊道，Cliff便只笑了一下。

“那是只蝎子，您该小心。”

“毒物……”有人同意地说。

“我若是要找到他，该怎么去呢？”

“东街，就在前头，穿过集市就差不多了。只要您去东街，一定能见到他。”

“那儿很多皮条客，”另一人说，“不过他当然是不需要的。哈哈。等您去了，就晓得了。当然……我也是听来的。”

和他们道了别，Cliff顺沿逼仄却拥挤的集市，穿行过人流，视野竟奇异地开阔了起来。

火红的金发。

即使是千百年里，他也未曾见过一个这样的女人。

他知道这就是Dave，而无论Dave此时在自己的梦里扮演的是何种角色，那都是Dave.

此时是黄昏，暗沉的橘红色自天际压下来，到了东街，便可见三三两两歪斜地倚靠着石砌的墙站着的枯瘦妓女，眼皮耸拉着，已无比倦怠。在见到他时，那几双要寐不寐的眼睛掀了掀眼皮，闪烁出惊异。然而那点光芒在酒肆的松脂灯的光线的笼罩里，显得微不足道甚至滑稽可笑，像极了男人们对待她们的方式。

她们冲他笑着，Cliff走过她们身边，也微微勾着点嘴角笑着。

“晚好。”他甚至说。他不在乎这些这个虚构的宇宙里与他萍水相逢妓女对他如何看待，就像他以往对待妓女的态度也和对待其他女人一样。

他掀开暗纹遮光帘，敞亮的酒肆里昏昧的暧暧气息和脂粉味道便扑面而来。光是角落里，就有交媾的男女，像是有意要暴露在灯光下。男人搂着妓女在各处醉倒，手指也不忘亵玩她们的乳房。只这处，仿佛一处逃脱了清规戒律的失乐园。

“再多人为你神魂颠倒，你也是个妓，这是不变的事——”

“再给我倒一杯，亲爱的Anne.”

Cliff便看到了他，看到他声音绵软地一边说着，细长的手指递过去一个酒杯，随后顺手撩了一下一直流淌到地上去的金红色长发，歪斜在吧台边的沙发里的一袭火红的美丽事物，仿佛跃动的火焰。

肥胖的老板娘Anne嘲讽又苦涩地笑了一下，把装满的酒杯递回到那只莹白细长的手里。

Cliff走近了一点，甚至就坐在吧台边上。而那人眼睛都是直的，根本没有任何察觉。

半阖的棕色眼睛盯着装满了的酒杯，Dave孩子一样把它举得高高地让其中金黄的液体折射酒馆影影绰绰的灯光。这个动作让宽大的血红色水袖从他的手腕无声地沿着他的手臂滑落下去，全都堆积在他的臂根，露出一整条白玉般的细瘦手臂。

可那眼神是空的、直的。很空、很直。

Cliff想，他大概是知道却一点都不在乎自己这个动作有多令人屏息。或者他根本无法察觉……

该死。

Anne似乎是瞥了他一眼，但见坐在吧台边的Cliff脸色并不好，也只盯着该盯着的那个人看，就耸了耸肩走开，没过去招呼。

他还不知道将要发生什么，为了找寻这层梦境中的突破点，他不能妄动。

突破点……唉，突破点在哪里呢？

而那仍在沙发里转动着酒杯的Dave突然下了决心要把它喝掉，那杯金黄的液体便一点点靠近水红色的丰盈嘴唇，却有呼出的雾气附着在了杯沿，使人只能看清若隐若现的半透明酒杯后湿润的唇瓣，却见不到酒流入的那一点缝隙。

Cliff根本就移不开眼，跟那些同样在盯着Dave看的男人们没有区别。

却不知那金黄色的酒液是为何就突然偏离了轨道，从微微凹陷的嘴角划过，再划过浅浅的梨涡，甚至顺着喉结和颈部的线条流下去，洇湿了轻薄的红衣。

一个男人再也按捺不住，冲过来将一袋钱币哗啦哗啦洒在了Dave身上。

“今晚你是属于我的了！”

男人声音洪亮地喊道，兴奋异常。

Cliff微眯了点眼睛，明显地察觉到男人的意图还是想看着Dave见钱眼开地匍匐在地上拾那袋散落的钱币。

“滚。”

就在刚才还迷蒙的棕色双眼突然冷如寒刀。

大概这就是那个男人一生中最屈辱的时刻。

眼睛盯着这个戏剧性的画面出神，Cliff突然察觉到了他曾读取的Dave一段记忆中的相似片段。

那段记忆的画面里一袭红衣的是和Dave的相貌极其相似的一个女人，他的妈妈。

Cliff曾浅浅地推理过，这大概是Dave在后来进入象牙塔学会使用水晶球之后看到的画面。

这一切，这个Dave梦中的世界，和他的妈妈的幻影，都是来源于Dave曾使用的那颗水晶球。之后，这个世界便留存在了Dave的潜意识中。

他思念自己的母亲，到了在潜意识里自己已经完全与自己母亲的形象重叠的地步。这便解释了为何Dave在自己的最内层梦境里是个男妓。

Cliff又点燃一把烟草，渐渐有了点眉目。

然而，如果他没有记错的话……

今天晚上，这个一袭红衣的人就会死亡。

作为一个梦魇，他第一次如此真切地感受到人类特有的沉重和痛苦。

我该怎么办？

他不会比任何人更熟悉这梦境运作的原理，他的任何一个改变这个梦境的动静，都会面临眼前的一切支离破碎的风险。倘若如此，Dave的魂魄就将成为永远游离在林勃的孤魂。

他一步都不能走错。

Cliff用只用眼角余光看着，而Dave也还是没有发现他。即使是发现了他，这个梦境里的Dave也认不出他来。

从未如此紧张、无助。

最终他还是向Anne点了一杯酒。

“他啊，明明几个月前刚生下了个孩子，”Anne漫不经心地撑着下巴说道，Cliff差点把自己呛了，“就是那个富有又蛮横的荷兰海盗的种。别的人不清楚，我可是都看在眼里……”

此时却见原本还猫一样窝在沙发里的Dave动静很大地翻身下地，拢紧自己的红衣，抓起挂在椅背上的罩衫披起，就极为不快地走上楼去。应该是回了他自己的房间。

“恕不奉陪。”

走之前，还清冷地甩下这么一句。

Cliff尽力使自己的目光不要追随而去，只能将所有的注意力都放在自己吐出的烟雾的形状上。

他过了一会才反应过来，这个梦境本身就有许多不合理，尽管Dave是个男人，梦境里原本是他母亲的角色在与海盗交合后会诞下他也是必然。

“后来呢？”

挑了一下眉毛，他问。Anne扬着一张圆圆的脸冲他笑了。

“后来，他把孩子放进洗衣盆中，把盆放进了海里。”

“……什么？”

Anne叹了一口气：“很多人就说，他是个毒物。”

原来如此。

Dave之所以会在象牙塔里长大，大概就是当时在象牙塔的魔导师在海水里捡到了他。

二楼传来乒乒乓乓的响声，Cliff才发现不知道什么时候，刚才洒钱的那个男人已经不见了。

身后传来不小的动静，原本还在窃窃私语的男人女人本应是忘记了洒钱的那出戏码，却极不符合常理地变得安静了——一种诡异的安静。

他回头，刚好看到一伙人甩着手径直往楼上走，拥挤的酒肆里几乎每个人都戒备又惊惧地盯着他们瞧，自动让开了一条路。

有个女人被碰了一下，顿时发出不小声的甚至是有些夸张的尖叫。

所有这一切他并不知晓，也许在Dave用水晶球读取这段记忆中的场景时……

就因为已经预料到了接下来将要发生在自己母亲身上的是多么凄惨的遭遇，他没再继续看下去。

“老天，这些海盗……他们都是海盗……众神在上啊！……”

Anne脸色惨白，不由自主地往柜台后躲了又躲。

等到所有的海盗都上了楼去，Cliff放下空酒杯，不动声色地跟了上去。

“喂！喂！贵公子！”Anne在他身后小声喊道，“你别上去！他们会杀了你的！”

他站在敞开的房门外，只能看清至少有九人都挤在Dave的房间里，将那一袭红衣的身影挡得严严实实，他看不清分毫。

Dave的声音一开始甚至还是冷静的，无不嘲讽地说这些人连买卖的规矩都不知道遵守。下一秒Cliff就听到了响亮的巴掌声。

他咬牙切齿地盘算着要如何更改Dave记忆中的这个幻境。

Dave的母亲正是在二十多年前死于此处，Cliff不能干涉这段记忆。但如果不干涉，几个小时内，这幻境里的Dave的自我投射就会被这群海盗玩死。

意料之中的，海盗们对Dave的威胁不以为然，嬉皮笑脸地拉扯住他的头发。轻飘飘的一层红衣被撕扯，随着一声裂帛，在空中扬起，又轻飘飘落在一群人的身后，被沾有污泥的鞋跟践踏，皱缩成脏乱的一滩暗红，像血。

“海盗是不讲规矩的。没有海盗会跟你讲规矩。”

说完，他们放声笑了，粗鲁地扯着那头金红色长发，把一丝不挂的Dave从地上拉扯起来，厚底的鞋跟踢他白净的脸孔，那精致的五官如此脆弱，立刻被血痕和污渍交叉覆盖。

“妈的，真爽。”有人捏开他的嘴，站立着，将性器捅进他嘴里，即刻开始泄欲的前后抽插，明显是每一下都将龟头捅进了脆弱的喉管里，Dave痛苦地皱起眉头，双眼已几乎无法睁开，眼眶被干呕而催出的泪水染红了眼眶，顺着脸颊流满了整张面孔。

Cliff能看得一清二楚，沉溺在折磨美人的快乐里的海盗也对此时是否有旁观者毫不在乎。

出离的愤怒使他平静而内疚，甚至从中感觉到了性兴奋，复又想起自己第一次遇到Dave的时候，也就是这样对他的。

他自己也是一个施暴者。

他此刻就像混沌的一团，像是回到了初在地狱的岩浆里成型的那刻。

更多的海盗一边以下流的语言讽刺Dave，一边露出了自己勃起的性器，猥亵地伸到Dave赤裸的身体上。Dave想要躲避，脑袋只被更紧地往性器上按压，无处躲避。喉管不仅是被堵住，甚至大半都被阴茎插入。

“换个长点的来，呛死这个不男不女的妖精。”

那海盗兴致缺缺地拔出性器，精腔已经装满，半透明的精液把Dave沾了脏污的脸染得更糟乱，却无论如何都遮盖不住精雕细琢的五官轮廓。

这只会更引起男人暴虐的欲望。

他被放开的那一刻，缺氧的肺部就逼迫他痛苦地吸入了一口气，喉间发出尖锐颤抖的抽气声。却不等他趴在地上，又一个海盗过来拉扯他金红的长发，迫使他将头抬起，把性器顶入。这次捅到了更深，几乎可以看出他喉管被撑得变形。

被过多生理盐水迷蒙的双眼也几乎不能视物，出于求生的本能，他伸出双手在空气中想要寻找支撑点，却只抓到两根滑溜溜的阴茎。

那确实给他提供了支点，因此，几个海盗都淫邪地笑出声来，捉住他的手腕在他的掌心里摩擦自己的阴茎。

有双粗壮得令他害怕的坚硬的手臂分开他的腿，将他整个人抬了起来，他被悬空地夹在好几个男人中间。没等他绷紧了全身的肌肉去抵御插入的痛苦，性器就毫无征兆地撞进了肠道里。

海盗兴奋地尖叫起来。

他们用粗糙的手指分开他的臀肉，将被强行侵犯的肉穴暴露在视线里，亵玩他的臀部，将他的腿缠绕在正操他的那个男人腰上。男人就抬着他的腿，仿佛正在与一只母牛性交那样毫无顾忌地使用他的肉穴，粗大的性器仿佛能把他劈成两半。

“你终于挨操了，喜欢吗，婊子？”

说罢，便嘻嘻哈哈笑起来，有一只手去抓他疼得软垂的阴茎，竟令他同时产生了快感和痛觉，虚弱地呜咽着一阵颤抖。

“剪掉也罢，喂，剪掉吧，这玩意，反正你也用不上。”

看到他害怕地想要从那只恶意的手里挣扎出来，海盗又笑了。

又有两根阴茎伸到他身上，沾满了前液，滑腻得像是某种爬虫，伸到他的腋窝下，操着他的乳头。他想要躲避，却因为两边掌心都被阴茎操着，肠道里还被持续不断地顶入而完全使不上力气。

“躲什么，你明明很爽吧？”那个人说完，就撤走阴茎，故意去吸吮他的乳头，在他浑身过电似地一阵快感过后又用尖利的犬齿撕咬挺立的乳尖。在他的乳头被施暴得一片火辣的疼痛之后才大笑着复又用性器去操，把已经留下齿痕的乳尖顶到胸肉里去。

甚至是后背和足心也都被两三根阴茎摩擦着，等到正在他的肠道里抽插的阴茎拔出，抬高了他的屁股射在他被撞红的臀肉上，直到他的屁股都被精液覆盖。

缺氧使他眼前发黑，只意识到操他肉穴的人已经换了，没过多久，他的脸上再一次感觉到腥臭的精液，那黏腻的液体顺着他的下巴流向锁骨，最终过多而滴落到地上，他的长发就再一次被拉扯，又一根阴茎捅进他的喉咙里。

这便是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，他彻底窒息，失去了意识。

“晕了？”

“嘁。”

Cliff才意识到自己已经伫立良久如同一座雕塑，进而想起自己等待的就是这个时机。

他不能使这个Dave发现自己对他的梦境动了手脚，但这场施暴远远没有停止。再持续下去，Dave就会死在他面前。

确认了这个梦境中不会有任何一人注意到他的行动后，他才操纵着几个海盗的意识，让他们把Dave放下，一个接着一个地离开。

他都快忘了自己生来就是一切梦境的主宰者。

而要以这样无奈的方式救下Dave，他无论如何都不会忘记了。

全地狱都找不出第二只像他这样憋屈的梦魇。

Cliff走近了一点，还是怕Dave突然醒来就看到自己。他绝对不能现在就让Dave发现，否则将前功尽弃。

光这点距离，这样看着艳尸般倒在地上的Dave，他产生自本能的性兴奋，却像是被一层难以名状的刺痛包裹围绕着。如果可以，他想抱起Dave，擦干净他苍白的身体上的脏污。然而他此时最理智的做法是离开，给Dave制造出他自己挺过了施暴，再自我收拾残局的假象。

从未有哪一刻，他感觉到自己如此接近人类。


	17. Chapter 17

就像一具被从坟墓里挖出来奸淫的尸体——Dave意识模糊地醒来时这样想着。

这一切之后，他甚至一个子儿都没拿到。

他动作缓慢地从地上坐起来，感觉到身上已经干涸的大量精液在皮肤上随着他的动作皲裂，有的掉落，有的仍粘在他身上。而他浑身上下就像是刚被裁缝缝合好的一具破碎死尸那样疼痛。

不，死尸是不会痛的，但他会。

Dave想着，扶着墙站起来，肠道里不知道多少个男人的精液从他失去收缩能力的肉穴里奔涌而出，在他走向浴室的一路上都一直往外漏，令他有屈辱的失禁的错觉。

尽管他早就知道自己的身体已经脏得像是阴沟里的老鼠，被这样对待他也还是会感到恶心的。

我是个人，会恶心，会疼痛。

Dave排出肠道里的大部分精液，将全身都浸泡到热水里。热水触碰到伤口，疼得他嘶嘶吐气。

事实上他原本以为自己会被弄死。

不过既然没有被弄死，苟活着也好。

夜已经很深，Anne没有敲门就直接走了进来，端着一个托盘叫他的名字。

“我在浴室，Anne. ”

“天哪，Dave……”她一边说着，一边抖着手把托盘放到浴缸旁的架子上，往昏暗的灯里添了点油，“地上全都是……他们的精液，还有你的血……”

Dave试图微笑，却只能抽动一下嘴角，看到托盘里是一碗稀饭和粗茶。

“谢谢你，Anne，早点休息吧。”

“刚才那个一直坐在吧台旁边的贵公子是不是救了你？”

Dave手上的动作一顿。

“哪个？”

“你没看到吗？他不久前下楼了，我还看到他，叫住他，但他没应我，那种情况下他居然没事。”

“是吗……”

Dave喝了一口茶，呆滞地看着水面上的波纹。

“我得去睡觉了，晚安。”

“晚安，Anne. ”

Dave擦干头发和身体上的水珠，远远地瞥了一眼自己镜子里憔悴破碎的模样，满身的伤痕。他浑身赤裸地出了浴室去找衣服换。

他有很多的红衣。

轻如薄纱的红衣。

他喜欢……就像此刻，指尖划过那些薄纱的触感。

薄纱上身，他开始机械地打扫起那些污秽的痕迹。他今晚不想睡在有这么多恶心痕迹的房间里。

还好那些海盗没有选择在他的床上施暴，不然他今晚一准失眠。

他曲起腿在床边坐下，小心翼翼地往身后伸手，在撕裂的肉穴上涂药膏。油灯散发的光亮只在黑暗中晕开一小圈光环，照在他苍白的皮肤上变成暖黄。

“呜……”

这太疼了，他又看不清自己的屁股已经被蹂躏成了什么样子，只能手指在洞开的肉穴里乱戳。他下意识地把脸埋进枕头里，颤抖的痛呼就湮没在棉絮里。

没过多久，他还是疼出了一身的冷汗，大腿到足尖都绷成了一条直线，很快就疼得没了力气，倒在床上虚弱地喘息。

Dave躺了一会，就蜷缩起来。这个姿势更让他有安全感。

直到他察觉有人悄无声息地走进了房间，顿时从迷蒙的状态中惊醒，戒备地坐起来靠在床头上，把仅有的一层薄纱的红衣拢紧了些。

他做好了等会就直接睡觉的准备，又因为是一个人在自己的房间，根本没穿里衣。

“我今晚不接客了。”他强自镇定地说道。

那看不清脸的身影没有应答，只靠近过来。Dave却无端觉得这场景颇为熟悉，黑夜里高大的人影。但他印象中明明从未经历过。

那人逐渐靠近了光源，油灯照亮了他的脸，Dave才看清了这个陌生的男人的模样。

他……确实是未曾见过，但有莫名的熟悉感。

“你穿成这样，真是好看。”

男人轻轻地说，摸了一绺他还微湿的长发捏在手里，垂下眼去看那金红的色泽。

Dave抱着手臂，胸膛起伏。也没有看他。

“Anne说是你帮了我。”

他说，声音细小而软糯，视线也没有投注过去，倒反不自在地把红衣拢紧了些，恨不得把脸也给遮起来。尽管他知道这层纱衣本就轻若无物，相比不穿只更为暴露。

“嗯？”Cliff有点惊讶，但确实如此，“嗯……”

只是他本来预备是要自己说的。

Dave尽量表现得自然地想要把灯光照亮的范围里不甚起眼的双腿收起来，他不想被看到自己从臀到腿有多惨不忍睹。

然后快点把这人打发走了。

否则他多在这待上一会，Dave的心脏就会因为想入非非而加速跳动。

不曾想他才刚动了一点，就被捉住脚一扯，整个人都被压住。Dave只来得及嗓音嘶哑地叫了一声，听上去狼狈又可怜。

“你……这、这要付钱的！”

Cliff没有理他，倒反去扯他的衣服。

“我偏不。”

薄薄的一层红衣被扯开，露出苍白的身体上多处突兀的伤口，乳头上还有已经青紫的牙印。

“不要看……不好看……”

他扭动着想要再次蜷缩起来，管不上虚弱的身体在剧烈的动作中多么疼痛。

“求你，”他说，气若游丝，嗓音还是嘶哑的，“我今晚真的不能接客了，我会死掉的。”

“你擦药了吗？”

“我看不到……后面。”

Cliff抬起他的一条腿，Dave想要反抗，但他每次一动就会牵扯到某个伤口，只盯着Cliff的脸揣摩他的情绪，看到他的鼻尖在脸上投出的阴影随火光的摇曳而不断变幻。

有些冰凉的手指沾着更冰凉的药膏伸进他无法闭合的肉穴里，Dave颤栗着低声哀鸣。

那过于刺激的冰凉令他如同一条脱水的活鱼般挣扎扭动，漫长的上药过程中眼眶都被泪水洇湿。

他不知道Cliff已经被他扭出一股邪火，几乎想要把他吞掉。

“别动了。”Cliff无奈地叹了口气。

直到手指离开体内，Dave才消停地又躺在他身下没有动，一个劲地看他，等他看过去时又移开目光躲避视线交汇。

Cliff就轻轻摸他还有些淤青的脸，凑近过去。

“不记得我了？”他问。

Dave一脸懵懂和不解。

“好好想想。”

那副迷惑的样子只让Cliff非常、非常想亲死他。

他不确定什么叫爱情，这从来就不在他的认知范围里，但如果Dave没了，他能把整个国家都炸得粉碎。

已经忘记了一开始刚认识Dave的时候他是多觉得这家伙的性格讨人厌的，他都不知道为什么自己一开始会讨厌。

明明是个可爱的家伙。

毫无征兆地，Dave的脑中闪过几个陌生又熟悉的画面，分明是他从未经历过的，却每一个画面都有面前这陌生的男人。

“Cliff……”

Dave脱口而出。

他就被捏了下巴，沉郁的气息汹涌而来，他错觉自己的舌叶都要被吞吃下去，敏感的软腭被一次次刷过，他大张着嘴闷声呻吟，又连呻吟都被吞走。Cliff把他圈在被褥和自己胸前，摁着他亲了好久才放开。Dave原本就慌乱又呆滞的头脑更无法思考。

“想起来啦？”

“不……”Dave下意识地垂着眼帘出神，“只有你的名字。”

男人没有怪他，只笑了笑，更是竟没有做什么，在他身边躺下，一只手折起枕在后脑勺下，一只手朝他伸过去。

那瞬间他制止了自己本能的闪躲，浑身绷紧了等那只手接触到自己的皮肤。

但事实上Cliff的手是碰了一下他的睫毛，那丛金色便受惊地震颤，过了一会才平静，像蝴蝶停在指尖上。

只这一下，Dave就浑身松懈下来。

“我不会伤害你。”

呆愣地被忽悠了几秒，才记起这话他听了无数次，Dave自嘲地想，他不知道为什么差点就献出了自己的信任。

“如果你开出我满意的价格，”Dave说，把滑落到肩头下的红衣扯回正确的位置，好像这就能遮挡他的狼狈，“你想如何蹂躏我都无所谓。”

说完，嘴角还带上冷笑。

“只不过，我很贵。”他轻描淡写似地说。

“多贵我都付得起。”

Dave又一次浑身僵硬了。他从来没遇到过谁敢这样说，哪怕是要赎他身的海盗。

但凡这儿懂规则的人，都不敢夸这个海口。

“并且从现在开始你就属于我。”

“现在不行！”

看到Cliff伸出手，他条件反射地缩了一下。

他见过太多衣冠楚楚的虐待狂了。

然而那只手只是极轻极柔地摸上他的脸，碰他额角的淤青，指尖划过他的鼻梁，点了点细小的雀斑，游移到饱满丰盈的嘴唇边停下。

“我吓你的。”

Cliff勾着点嘴角从他身上退开。

Dave没有理他，抱着手臂看向别处，昏暗的灯火映照下，清冷的脸部线条也柔和几分。

见Dave一副故意不理他的样子，Cliff站起来就要走。

“喂，你去哪？”

“我走了呗。”

只那间他看到Dave眼中剥离了所有清高和掩饰的脆弱，只剩下恐惧和无助。他不曾晓得Dave能破碎到这个地步。

甚至于最令他心脏骤然一窒的是Dave竟没有出言挽留，而是宁愿蜷缩起来发抖。

他赌Dave会叫住他，就像Dave赌他不会走。

于是他打开了虚掩的门，微冷的夜风便裹挟着果酒的气味钻进门里，稍微掀起了Dave的红衣和金红的长发。

吹得他一抖。

“夜里风凉，你——”

“别走！……”

那无助又颤抖的声线啊。

“别走，唔……”

就被压上来的人几乎要吞吃了他一样凶狠地吻着，Dave任他剥掉了自己那层柔若无物的红衣，不经意间假装被磕碰到了淤青哼了一声，Cliff立刻停下动作。不经意的举动却像Dave坚硬的心头突然软了一角，有甜丝丝的液体注入进去。

他一声声在接吻的间隙叫着Cliff的名字，又湮没在唇齿交缠间。

Cliff触碰他的动作却很轻、很轻，再就是松开他被吻得嫣红湿润的唇瓣，沿着他凸起的喉结和凹陷的锁骨亲吻，仅此而已，再没有进一步的性交。

Dave不知道这个令他近乎醉倒在腻人的温柔里的夜晚Cliff吻了他多久，或许像是永恒。

“Dave，之后来海边找我，我会一直在那里等你直到你来。”

“海边”两字却使他几欲泪下。

“你知道了？”

“嗯？”

“我抛弃了我生下不久的孩子，就是在海边。”

“我知道，”Cliff掂了他的一缕长发，“这有什么好怪罪的呢？”

事实上，这只是顺着Dave的意思说，对于他这样的一只梦魇来说也并没有什么道德感可言。但倘若当时Dave的母亲没有这么做，或许Dave根本只会一辈子生活在这个逼仄的港口城镇里，而他们也不可能相遇。

“你要走了吗？”

不同的场景、不同的身份、同一个人、同一句话。

“我得走了，”Cliff触碰了一下他的眼睑，Dave便突然感觉到眼睑沉重无比，“记得来找我。”

他知道Dave会来。

*

夜幕里的海如同一只黑色的深沉巨兽，却几乎是静止的，只在潮汐的作用下高高低低地撞击着沙滩。

Dave在离开前和Anne说的是出来散心，也就穿着一身红衣。

海像是见到他，便吹起更狂猛的风，使柔软的布料紧紧勾勒出他胸和腿的轮廓。金红色的长发在风中扬起，像发光的红色海草。

他在脱下鞋使裸足接触沙滩的那时刻，心脏就开始狂跳。

急切的双眼四处打量张望，视野宽阔的海滩却见月见海不见人。

是要我等他吗？

莹白的足趾陷进银灰色细沙中，纠结地勾起来一点。

“Cliff！”

先是呼唤了他的名字，无人应答，海风轻柔地吹，像是回应，但他此刻并不需要。

真傻。

我居然信了。

饱满的下唇被他自己用齿列磨了一下，也没有使委屈得到缓解，反而愈演愈烈。像有绿色的火在胸中燃烧，他向海的方向而去。

一开始那只是一种漫无目的的踟蹰脚步，接着便成了疾走、成了狂奔，仿佛他再快上一些，月亮都能将他吸附到天上去。

直到脚尖触碰到湿冷的海水，而隐藏在细沙中的一颗海螺将他绊倒，Dave摔进海水中。

就在他的身体接触到海水的刹那，他方才听到Cliff的声音，却不知是从何处传来，像是就从那宽阔的没有边际的海水里。

“Dave，到水里来。”

“Dave……”

那使他忘却了何为溺亡，像是无形的力量牵引着他。

Dave慢慢爬起来，走进海水里。

冰凉的海水一退一进，漫过他的脚踝，打湿他的红衣，漫过他的小腿，漫过他的膝上，漫过他的胯间，漫过他的腰腹，漫过他的肩膀，漫过他的脖颈。

他仍义无反顾地朝更深处走去，在海水灌注进鼻腔、进而漫过他头顶的瞬间，他陷入有力的怀抱——那不同于周身冰冷的海水，而是宽阔、温暖。

“你来了。”

海水的触感消失，连同他的意识。

天地间只剩下拥住他的怀抱。


	18. Chapter 18

然而那并非一种解脱，更不是痛苦和磨难的终结。

他不知道自己是何时落地，仿佛是从一开始他就一直躺在这里，周身也没传来高处坠落后应有的疼痛，但睁开眼的那时刻，看到的不是碧蓝的天空，亦不是深蓝的天空，亦不是血红的天空，而是密布的层云般的树冠，在本应的接近天际之处遮蔽了一切。

身着的是那天赴战场时的深色法袍，不是十五岁时他穿了好几年的愚蠢的学徒制服，更不是妈妈的红衣。

Dave记起来了一切，从他是如何把自己弄死的，到Cliff如何将他运来，如何在他的梦境中唤醒他……

那么这里就是林勃？

低下头，他才发现自己刚醒时是躺在一片软烂的苔藓上，脚下踩着的密密麻麻的都是森白的菌类，那菌类不知道是生长在什么上，细细地堆叠在一起如同某种器官。

那诡异的从未见过的模样令Dave头皮发麻，咒骂着赶紧走开了些。

然而这阴翳的丛林竟好像四面八方都是同一个方向，任何人身处此地，既不晓得来时的路，也不晓得接下来去往何处才是出路。不同于他刚和Cliff从阿谢隆河渡来时见到的林勃，即使前路同样是树林阴翳，远处的地狱审判院也清晰可见。

现在他所处的林勃，除了阴森的密集丛林和灌木，就是他脚下踩着的软烂苔藓。

习惯性地，他屏息凝聚自己的精神力，试图以魔法的力量探测方向。

然而这了无边际的林勃就像屏蔽了他的信号，他连一丝元素的气息都感受不到，感受到的空间也是难言的混沌。

这就意味着他此时置身于此地，几乎就像是一个废人。

Cliff，你在哪？

那对未知的恐惧侵袭了Dave的每一分寸灵魂，渗透他，在他身上流窜。

也许……是这个方向？

对比一侧高大得几乎透不下光线的高大乔木，他选择了另一边隐隐约约有条难以察觉的小径的灌木丛，有些迟疑地走了过去。

那灌木却不像他在远处看到的那样低矮，直到走过去时才发觉是几乎到了他腰部的高度。Dave一脚深一角浅地走着，尽管脚下踩到的泥土明显的不平整，甚至每走几步就会感觉踩在了不同形状的硬物上，除开那些硬物的部分，泥土又极为软烂。

他就算走得再不稳，也坚决不会低头看。他连想都不愿去想这泥土里的硬物是什么。

我会不会永远都走不出去了？

悲观的念头突然冒出。就像在空旷的堆藉着死尸的荒漠里等待着来引渡自己的死神那样，以为自己就要成为永远不会被发现的孤魂野鬼。

这令他一时稍不留神，被隐匿在灌木中的荆棘绊倒。

“呜！……操！”

面门狠狠砸在地上，几乎撞断他的鼻梁骨——尽管Dave感觉奇怪，因为他现在明明应该是灵体状态。

却不仅是鼻梁骨，好像连手心都摔破了，抬起来看一眼，密密麻麻都是血痕。大概是刚才摔下来的时候下意识地扯住了周围一直在挡他路的灌木，却不曾想那些玩意儿的叶子上全是刺。

Dave在地上蜷了一下，正准备爬起来，却听到极近又似乎是极远的地方若有若无的有着低声咆哮。

因为过于快速的心跳而加速流动的血液仿佛在这一刻凝滞了。

求生的本能催促他伏低身体，一点点蠕动着退入到灌木丛中，即使四面八方而来的棘刺将他的衣物刺破、将他的皮肤划伤。

是一匹巨大的野狼。

那匹狼缓慢地在距离他仅仅几尺的灌木丛外踱步，耸动的鼻尖像是在嗅灵魂的气息。

Dave只能向后蠕动着试图远离它的嗅觉范围……一步……两步……锋利的棘刺在他的皮肤上留下深浅不一的狭长伤口。

手掌忽地按在了一处濡湿滑腻得令人毛骨悚然的物体上，刚刚产生新鲜伤口的手心无比敏感，只碰一下就让他吓得几乎弹跳起来。

出于潜意识里致命的好奇心，他定睛看了一会，便发现是颗腐烂了一半的眼球，其上残留的肌肉几乎烂得化成了水。

他太阳穴一跳，胃里翻江倒海。

他妈的，为什么会有……

那野兽的声息竟不知何时突然近了，到Dave浑身僵硬地抬头看去时，正好对上了一双发光的血红色狼眼。

接下来发生的并不是奇迹，野狼将他的身躯压倒的重量和疼痛清晰可感知，仿佛他此时具有的是实体，而不是飘荡的魂灵。

野兽的腥臊气味扑面而来，侵占了他的嗅觉，他的手臂却被巨大的爪紧压着。

这巨大的兽爪……

原来刚才灌木丛那条小径似的道路并不是有许多魂灵路过而踩踏出来的，而是这只野狼留下的痕迹。

还不知道Cliff在哪里，他就要在林勃粉碎了吗？

野狼伏在他身上发出低哮，却迟迟没有下口，倒反是有黏稠的涎液垂在他视野的上半部分里摇摇欲坠，仿佛随时要滴落。

直到他布满划伤的大腿被滚烫的硬物抵住，Dave惊恐地看向压着自己的野兽，野狼蛰伏在阴影中的性器隐约可见。

他不顾一切地咒骂起来，回应的却只有自野狼喉间发出的低声咆哮，那声音近得震耳欲聋，像天边的滚滚雷声。

他只能并紧了腿，翻滚着试图逃离，来自野狼的禁锢却如同猫困住一只老鼠。

Dave于是收紧小腹，腿上蓄力蹬上那即将用以奸淫他的野兽的性器。

野狼却几乎没受到疼痛，甚至被激怒了，喉间的咆哮不再低沉，而成为了嘶吼，滚烫的性器也在他的胯间胡乱顶撞戳刺试图寻找入口，Dave一边躲一边恐惧得发抖。

这时只听到远处的林中传来尖锐的呼啸声，极高，却仍能分辨出是人的声音。

压在身上的野兽便应声倒下，所有的重量都压在了他身上，Dave呆滞了片刻，才艰难地从死去的野狼身下挪动出来。拉扯间，已经破败不堪的衣物堪堪滑落，露出半边肩头。

他脱力地倒在地上，撑起一点身体去看，就见一只金属制的利箭从侧面直直插入了野狼的心脏，没有半点偏差。

踩踏着枯叶和烂泥发出嘎吱嘎吱声的脚步近了，一只深色皮肤的手朝他伸了过来，Dave迟疑着，却没有多余的力气再去打量，就着那只手的力量站了起来。

那是一个背着弓箭的印第安人，脸上没有笑容，似乎并不愿意表现得友善，也没表现得充满恶意。

“谢谢你，先生。”

他说道，声线尚还是死里逃生的虚弱。

弓箭手似乎有些惊讶，眼里多了些什么。

“我是这里的护林人，Joey. ”

“Dave，我是个……黑魔法师。”

他伸出手去，Joey似乎更为惊讶，仿佛是从未被人这样文明地以人类的礼节对待过，但还是和Dave握了手。

“如果你需要歇脚的话，可以来我屋里坐坐。”

“不了，”Dave咬了一下嘴唇，右手摸索着捏住了脖颈上一直悬挂的那颗石头，将它从衣领里掏出来，“我还在找一个人。”

“魂灵？”Joey问道。

“他是只梦魇，”Dave摇头，把石头递出去一些，“这是他给我的。”

Joey没有伸手去接，只用眼稍微一瞥，便认了出来。

“这是Cliff Burton的东西。”

“你知道他！”

“我认识地狱里的每一个生灵，”Joey竟笑了一下，“林勃是一切待审判的灵魂的必经之地。”

听到这句话，Dave心里骤然一紧，想起了Cliff在进入他的梦境之前悄悄告诉他的那些话。

该死，我可能一开始就不该告诉他我是谁！

“无需紧张，Dave，”守林人看来的确是已经看穿了他的来头，“倘若你是擅自打破地狱规则的魂灵，我刚才也根本不会救你。但很久以前我欠了Cliff Burton一个人情……而且如果我真的追究这件事，他日后也不会放过我。”

“我……”

“他并不仅仅是一只普通的梦魇这种妖怪，想必你也已经了解到了。地狱里认识他的生灵也不少。”

“那我还能找得到他吗？”

“你必然会见到他的，Dave，这块原石就是他的一部分。是他的力量。他要是不想让你找到，是不可能把它给你的。”

Joey眯缝起双眼，那视线似乎是穿越了密布的丛林，投射向遥远的地方。

“是的，你需要抵达那处峡谷，”长弓指向丛林的一侧，Dave顺着看过去，却只见到一片阴翳，“那处很艰险，你要小心吞吃魂灵的秃鹫，最好的方法，就是在它发现你之前一直奔跑。”

野狼粗重的喘息仿佛又一次在耳边响起，Dave心里又一次升起对未知和无力反抗的恐惧。

“到了峡谷，差不多就是他的地盘了。再会，保重，我的朋友。”

没等他应答，守林人就又一次隐匿进了黑暗的丛林中。

Dave屏息，一头冲进那见不到前路的黑暗中。脚下的道路却是比灌木丛的小径要宽阔得多，只不时有树梢上倒挂的蝙蝠被惊吓而飞窜，扑棱着翅膀与他擦肩而过。

他不知道自己奔跑了多久，只果不其然听到了秃鹫骇人的叫声，坚硬的羽毛戳刺到他的头上，他没有回头，只将身体略微伏低，腿上的动作更是不敢停下。

直到他又一次伸出左脚去时，踩到的却不是泥土，而是虚空。

秃鹫尖利的爪仅撕扯下他的一绺长发，却没能将他勾住，便不再俯冲而下，而是以那食腐动物特有的灰白目光注视着他落入灰色的深渊。

在地狱的深渊坠落，Dave永远都不想再经历第二次。

*

“跟你说，我再也不会上你的当了。”

Cliff哼笑了一声，不以为然，那嚣张模样气得Kerry眼皮直跳。

“拿人钱财，替人消灾。”

一边说着，Cliff一边甩起手里的钓竿，钓竿的那头缠着一根银色的发亮的丝线，丝线的末端就被扬起，从平静点冒着蒸汽的湖面被勾上来一条不断挣扎的鱼。

Cliff没停下动作，再一扬起鱼竿，那鱼便朝Kerry飞去。

“我操，你是不是有病！……”

“快砍！”

巨镰在Kerry手里精准地一挥，精准地击中了那条坠在银线上的鱼，却只听一声凄厉的尖叫，鱼在镰刀下先是化成了人的魂灵形状，随后化成一股黑烟消散。

“好，完事了。”Cliff一收鱼竿。

想了想，Kerry才发现就在刚才Cliff把欠他的人情给还了，帮他识出了隐匿在河流里以一条鱼的形态隐藏的邪恶魂灵。顿时不好再继续指责他什么。

Cliff看他那模样，笑了笑，盘腿坐回草地上点燃了烟草。

“再有下次，我就失业了我告诉你。”

“不会有下次啦。”

“女巫你砍了没有？”

“那当然。还顺便把那家伙救了。”

“你别提了，最敢挑战地狱审判院规则的就是你。”

说到这时，Kerry却眼尖地看到头顶上似乎有个变得越来越大的黑点。他瞥了一眼Cliff，只见那家伙挠了挠头上的角，抽烟抽得出神。

“喂，Cliff，你看那——”

没想到那黑点确实是在下降，而且速度快得他根本来不及说完一句话。

接着Kerry就被溅了一身的水，大脑空白，再就是听到Cliff的翅膀使劲扑棱的声音，可他眼睛上还糊了水，并不看得清。

Dave只觉得自己被重重砸在水里，水面的张力快要把他打碎，然而似乎是有什么在他受到更大的损伤之前就拉住了他。

一阵天旋地转，他觉得自己又死了一次。

却接着就被他熟悉得不能再熟悉的怀抱抱住。

“好了好了，没事了。”

Dave痛苦地一阵咳才把那温热得有些烫的河水吐出来，视野里已经全是自己咳出的泪水，一片迷蒙里隐约看到他第一次见到的长了角的Cliff，那惹人嫌的脸上一如既往地好像没什么表情……

接着才后知后觉地意识到自己是在空中，耳边还有Cliff的蝠翼扇动的风声，双手立刻把抱着他的人扣得死紧。

没等他喊出想喊的“放我下去”，Cliff就抱着他在岸边降落了。

“Dave，好久不见。”


	19. Chapter 19

那个好久不见听得Dave顿时脸红得不行。

Cliff在他梦里是怎么对他的，他可记得一清二楚，现在却好像还是装作什么都不记得比较好一些。

眼睛不自然地一转，他就看到了搂着把镰刀浑身湿淋淋的死亡骑士，情绪立刻紧张起来，扯了一下Cliff的袖角。

“他……”Dave悄声问。

Cliff张了张口，还打算说些什么。

“我滚了，我滚了。妈的。”

漆黑的斗篷一掀，死亡骑士淡入了黑暗中。

见周围最碍事的人也离开，Cliff就仿佛无比熟稔了似地捏了他的下巴，舌尖撬开他的齿列钻进他口腔里，新鲜的烟草气味在Dave口腔里弥漫开来。

那沉郁雄浑的，令他浑身发软的气味。

“我以前不知道亲你的感觉居然这么好。”

Dave被亲得无法思考，脑子里还盘旋着一个念头，怎么Cliff原来是有角的。等被剥得光溜溜地压在河边一块岩石上才回神。

“干嘛！……不要在这里！”

“这里是我的地界，谁都看不到的。”

颈侧被啜了一口，他的身体就打开了开关似地软化了任人摆布，Dave撑在Cliff身上一直抗拒的手臂也变得不再那么强硬。

但这没有什么遮掩的河边给人的感觉还是……太暴露了。

Cliff把他整个人都拽进了水里，那水微微地还冒着点气，比他的体温热上不少。

光裸的腿下意识地搅着水，就碰到了Cliff滚烫的性器。Dave吓得不敢再动。

“哦，你比我还急啊？”

“我没有！”

Cliff往水里伸手，很快就找到了他隐秘的穴口，指尖在温热的水里按压戳刺那处，Dave几乎弹了起来。

“Cliff，有水被弄进去了。”

声音里还带着点慌张。

却理都没有被理一下，反而是Cliff直直盯着他的脸看他绯红的面孔上鲜活的表情变化。

整根手指都钻进他的肉穴里时导入了一些温热的水，那棕色的猫一样的眼睛便不知所措地睁大，手指在肠壁上精准地找到了他的腺体轻轻按压，他又眼神涣散，口舌微张。一如既往地一副难以掩饰的淫荡模样。

即使是Cliff突然抬起他的一边腿，两根手指伸进已经变得湿滑的肉穴里分剪扩张，Dave也前所未有的顺从，在微烫的热水流进敏感的肉穴里时浑身打颤。

无论如何他都不会承认，他等待这样的性交已经很久了。

光是想到Cliff要把他压在这块岩石上操，Dave就腿软。

尽管温热的水流进身体里的感觉还是很……奇怪。Dave不自在地扭了一下，手臂绕到Cliff背上把他拉近，直到冰凉的吐息和Cliff的气味都环绕在鼻尖。

Cliff没有吻他，只是仍盯着他，极薄的唇近在咫尺却若即若离，眼底像是有压抑的火焰。

他垂了眼朦朦胧胧地看向Cliff的几乎要压上来却迟迟没有动作的嘴唇，饥渴地咽了口唾沫，把自己丰腴的嘴唇小心翼翼贴过去。

那诱人的索吻举动被欣然接受了，Cliff摁着他的脑袋反客为主，把他上下嘴唇都吻得红肿才撬开他的齿列，去碰他动情地纠缠上来的舌叶。

Dave忙着嘴上回应激烈的吻，甚至注意到Cliff已经撤走了手指，只把他水下的臀瓣捏得更紧些。等他反应过来时，略硬的倒刺已经开始猝不及防地一点点陷入他洞开的肉穴里，被突然的插入吓得喉咙里直哼哼。

然而或许Cliff要的就是这种效果，性器上的倒刺令本就软嫩的肠肉变得更无力反抗，只能被重重刷过，隐秘的腺体更是无处躲避。

性器的插入将更多水导进了Dave翕张的穴口里，Dave只更加慌乱，双手不安地在Cliff背上抓挠。

“好大……唔……水进来了！”

热得有些烫的水进入本就敏感的肠道里，那接近精液的温度令Dave无法思考，呜呜咽咽地叫着，那啜泣的声音又被Cliff吞走，像是嘴里在被一条舌头操着，肉穴也被紧紧塞入了Cliff的性器。

Cliff并不急着操他，只是抽出了全部再变换着角度重新顶进去，每根倒刺都在进进出出地刮擦过Dave的腺体，缓慢而深入的动作还导入了更多的水，让Dave越来越慌，差不多已经只知道声线颤抖地叫。

绯红的脸上全是迷离，泪水打湿的睫毛晶晶亮，还断断续续有新的泪水溢出泛红的眼，装点得满脸都是，Cliff再有一下没一下地吻走那些泪珠。

Cliff笑问他太爽了吗，他只颤巍巍地骂了句滚。

接着就被把腿抬起来一顿深入而快速的操弄，Dave几乎喘不上气来，尖叫似的呻吟来不及掩饰，无比甜腻。

在这水里被操的感觉本来就让Dave十分不安，仿佛微烫的水往体内灌得越来越多。然而Cliff沉重的躯体一直压着他，性器的顶弄也无法躲避，温热的水就从倒刺撑开的细微缝隙里源源不断地灌入，又被带出。

Dave觉得自己的手指应该都把Cliff背后抓出了血痕。但这只让梦魇更兴奋，愈发粗重的喘息拍打在他的唇瓣上，Dave就撩拨似地伸着舌尖去一舔，水汽氤氲的眼前全是Cliff微张的宽大的嘴，和冒着点胡茬的下巴。

“不要再勾引我了……”梦魇声音低沉。

手指缱卷了他被水打湿的长发，只往前稍一拉扯，两人的唇齿又胶着到一起。

Dave一边被吻着，一边哼哼唧唧地呻吟，双手下意识地扣着Cliff的颈后把他压过来，直到上下两张嘴都被进进出出地操着，令他开始受不了才放开。

Cliff可不记得Dave什么时候这么粘他，印象里几乎每次都是他强迫Dave. 

不，也许是有一次吧。

他回忆起那天在Dave的沙发里打盹时滴到自己身体上的冰凉水珠，和转瞬即逝的丰腴嘴唇的柔软触感。

看着Dave顺理成章地黏黏糊糊啄吻他嘴角、下巴的模样，Cliff故意撤远了一点，Dave还撅起着没意识到这个小动作的嘴唇就扑了空。

粉红粉红的脸顿时不知道是气的还是羞的，只变得更红，泪湿的眼睛愠怒地瞪着他，刚想发脾气，就被扛起两边腿环在Cliff腰上，又是数下深进深出操得Dave话都说不出。

Dave一边断断续续叫着，一边只想扑过去咬他。

Cliff任他用尽了力气扒在自己身上磨牙，肩颈上的皮肤被泄愤地咬着，但咬他的人明显没舍得用力气。

也就是这时刻，Cliff才忽然明白这样的性交与之前无数次他不带什么情绪地将Dave玩弄到高潮的区别。

于他而言，温柔只是一种习惯，一种更利于他捕食的伪装。他也无意让自己的猎物对他产生多余的幻想，那只会使他更难以脱身。

直到Dave于他而言不再是猎物。

那过暖的水温蒸得本就被操得上气不接下气的Dave更是呼吸困难，心跳快得像是心脏咬从胸腔里蹦出来，只借着点水的浮力发着抖挂在Cliff身上，像是睡得过多了之后又喝醉了。

微张的湿润口舌还叫着Cliff的名字，尾音上扬的，声线也抖得厉害。

那一声声听得Cliff仿佛也感觉到了自己心脏的跳动。心脏，那个他不曾需要关注的部位传来的陌生的感觉。

梦魇也是有这个器官的吗？

而Dave濡湿的棕色双眼像总有意地要避开他充斥欲望的视线，又会不时忍不住偷看，便才意识到他一直目不转睛。

Cliff知道自己的目光是赤裸、直接的。

像要把这个不知道什么时候就不再被他看作猎物的家伙揉碎并吞噬。

“Be mine…”

他说给Dave听。

Dave听话地呜咽了一声，像是受不住他的操弄，又像是应答。

“永生永世。”

他补充道。

Dave在他低沉的、坚若磐石的细语中尖叫着射了出来，指甲陷入他背上遍布的指痕里。莹白的足趾勾缠、又在荡开涟漪的水面上一下下点着。

Cliff只把他翻了过去，复又将人钉死在岩石上，性器再重新挺入Dave的肉穴里。

那湿滑的甬道尚还在上一次激烈的性交高潮的余韵中，剧烈收缩着夹紧了Cliff的性器，软嫩的肠肉包裹又抚平表面的一根根倒刺。

不留喘息的插入让Dave无力的身体变得紧绷，Cliff紧紧贴合了他的身体，吻他白嫩的耳根和后颈，直到Dave被安抚了，啜泣着平静下来。

高傲的黑魔法师变得像他掌心里服帖的一只幼猫。

“……让你受苦了。”

他忽然说道，就贴在Dave的耳边，冰凉的气息还一下下拍打在Dave汗湿的脸侧。

Dave沉迷情欲而无法聚焦的双眼里透了点惊讶和疑惑，被Cliff吻在眼皮上。

这一次他操得很慢、很深，后入的姿势能将Dave禁锢在他的身体和岩石之间无处可躲，每一次插入时倒刺依次划过Dave隐秘的腺体，都能听到拖长了的尖叫。

Dave慌张又愠怒地要他快点，只被掰过下巴深吻，所有的咒骂都被吞走。

“唔唔……你就是个混蛋！”

好不容易嘴上才有空，Dave就不甘心地控诉道，接着被顶着腺体磨了几下，那触电般的尖锐快感令他立刻啜泣着软了腰。

“但你还是喜欢我。”

Cliff不为所动地揭穿了他。又一次想起他最后一次窝在Dave家里的那天晚上Dave是如何偷偷观察他、靠近他，再小心翼翼地亲了上来。

他突然有些后悔，也许那天晚上他继续装睡会发生更多事情。

想到这里，Cliff掐了一下他挺立在胸前的嫩红乳头，Dave尖叫着抖了一下。

他妈的，你怎么这么可爱。

他的手不再固定着Dave的腰臀，而是去捉那两只难耐地在岩石上紧握成拳的手，强迫Dave把十指展开，再将自己的十指扣进去，牢牢锁住。

这样的动作再亲密不过了。

“你是我的。”

刚说完，Dave就啜泣着胡乱地点头，仿佛已经被他操得失去了自我的意志，已经只依附于他，无论他说些什么都会同意。

那让Cliff真正意义上地在Dave紧密缠绕的穴肉里高潮了，最后一下的操弄仿佛贯穿了Dave已经软成一滩春水的身体，再将精液灌入Dave的体内。

与此同时手上揉捏着Dave已经射过一次却还在源源不断往外吐水的阴茎，让Dave又一次射了，虚软的身体若是不被他搂着，就要滑入水里。

“Cliff……”尽管已经被操得气若游丝，Dave还是试图用最后一点力气搂紧Cliff，仿佛下一刻梦魇就会消失。

“我不会走的。”他安抚道。

赤裸的Dave浑身湿透，金红的长发粘在了颈侧、肩上和背上，苍白的皮肤每一处都还泛着情欲的粉红，简直要引起他将其蹂躏到坏掉的黑暗欲望。

可那棕色的湿润眼里的脆弱不安和暴露在外的依赖感又会引起他所有的自发的温柔。

此时他只想和Dave腻在水里，最好这一刻延续到永恒。

“你不要走……”

说完，就软乎乎地黏上来抱他。

看来之前他不小心被那叫Mary Jane的女巫摆了一道消失了不久，给Dave留下了深重的创伤。

“我那天做了一晚上噩梦。”Dave说。

“以后我就是吃你噩梦的妖怪。”

他就是噩梦本身。

Dave满意了一点，把烫烫的脸埋到他颈窝里，湿热的气息吹得Cliff那处的皮肤发痒。

“别这样，我又想操你了。”

“你、你可以……让我休息一下再接着操我。”

“那你会被我操死的。”

“唔……我愿意。”

Cliff失笑，捏过他的下巴缓慢地与他唇舌纠缠，Dave呻吟了一声，懒懒地回应他。

“我的小女巫。”

这一回Dave只哼了一声，没有反驳他。


	20. 终章

很久很久以前……

其实也并没有多久。

但那个曾经凭一己之力祈雨，为久旱半载的土地带来甘霖的祭司永远地消失了。包括继上一任祭司之后由法官宣布暂任祭司的前修女Mary Jane，也在战争爆发后不久的一天莫名其妙地灰飞烟灭了。包括那天夜里在场的修女也如同记忆被截流，无论如何都回忆不起来Mary Jane从她们眼前消失的时候具体发生了什么。

只知道现已无人问津的庙堂前的花草不知何时全数枯萎，侧廊的紫藤却仍一如既往地繁茂生长。

仿佛是在诉说一段还没有到达终点的往事。

对于整个国家的人来说，那不久前的事变和战争席卷了他们原有的平静，风暴过后仅剩苍凉。太多的女人失去了她们的丈夫，太多的孩子失去了他们的父亲和兄长。

詹姆斯二世依然屹立在他的王座上，穿过血腥的狂风骤雨的目光反而比曾经宁静。

“从今往后，我将不再主动讨伐他国。”

他摘下头盔搁在地上，单膝在墓园里久久地跪下。

从晨暮，跪到黄昏。

这些人里，有愚民，也有忠臣，有Dave曾想要报复的，也有他刚正不阿的心腹。

然而当尘归尘、土归土的时刻，众生平等。剩下的需要偿还的罪孽，也不在他的掌控中了。他只能将自己所有的臣子部下送到这一步。

“James，天冷啦，”披到身上的是属于他的一件裘袍，带着不属于他的花香气味，来自刚刚离开他肩头的指尖，“你要多穿点。”

“嗯。”

“走了好不好……你在这里一天了……”

“嗯。”

James应了一声，却久久没有站起来。

于是精灵只能在他旁边盘腿坐下，手肘撑在两边膝盖上，捡了地上的一根树枝有一下没一下地划拉泥土，翻来翻去地戳一些小虫子，把爬到树枝上的小虫子送进口袋里的地狱猫嘴里。

也不知道是答应了还是没答应，James纹丝不动，直到David都有些慌了。

他看了一眼已经逐渐黑沉的天色，忽然想到这里是墓地。

于是壮起胆子扯了一下James的袖角。

悲恸的国王把头稍微转了一下，就看到那双绿眼睛亮得像是要滴下泪水来。

他扯起嘴角笑了一下。

“走吧！”

既然你都已经为了我而离开了那片你从出生起就一直住到现在的森林，随我来到混乱不堪的人类的世界。

David笑得眼都眯成了一条小缝，双手撑着地借力站起来，稚气地拍拍屁股上沾的泥土。

“跟我来了，你一定不能乱跑。”

一边走，James一边去调整精灵戴着的帽子，把两个尖尖的耳朵多遮起来一点。

“城里多的是专门猎捕你这种可爱小东西的人，别让他们发现你。”

David听话地点头。

“干脆把你养在皇宫里算了……”

“好啊！”

“喂，我只是随便一说——”

“不行，我就要跟着你。”

“当然必须跟着我啊，我是说……哎呀，妈的。”

精灵突然牵起他的手，把James吓了一跳，脑子里浮现出无数个想法。

然而David明显比他想象中的要单纯得多，根本没想到什么奇奇怪怪的方面上去，只是朋友也似的牵着。恐怕David根本没有“距离感”这个概念。

“行吧。”James叹了一口气，任他牵着自己走。

David住进皇宫里的那一天起，就没一个下人敢问他们的陛下这个陌生的年轻男人是打哪儿冒出来的，尽管每个人都好奇得要死，然而国王甚至特意划出一部分侧殿给他住，还禁止一切仆从进入。

然而仅仅是这样的屏障，是不可能挡得住Dave的。

那天James刚下朝，想到David一个人可能会寂寞，正准备径直往侧殿走去。

半路就被他绝对想不到的一个人拦住了。James活以为自己见了鬼。

没等他反应过来，迎面就是一拳。

“他妈的，老子当时怎么跟你说的！”

下意识地他想还手，随后理智让他想起了这脾气坏到见面就打他的人是Dave，才靠意志力阻止了自己。

这还不算，Dave气得锁了他的喉，把James压在墙上，丝毫不在意他正胁迫的是当今圣上。

“你没死啊……那就好。”

James不怎么喘得上气，但这种感觉他并不陌生也不恐惧，便还是说道，甚至笑了一下。

千算万算Dave都想不到James挨打以后的第一句话居然是这个，脸上一阵红一阵白。

“想清楚再考虑弑君，后果很麻烦的。”

似乎是又和自己心理斗争了一番，Dave才松开他。

“走吧，带你去看他呗。”

Dave别扭地，没有答应也没有道歉，抱着手臂把脸扭向一边。

“真不知道你这毛病什么时候才能改改。”

“你管不着。”

“行行行。”

David也不例外地以为他已经死透了，还以为突然出现在旁边的人是James，不曾想James早就被轰走了。

“Junior. ”

David愣了至少五秒，才反应过来这世界上唯一一个会这样叫他的人是谁。

“Dave！”

料到他会突然扑过来抱住自己，Dave只能站得稳稳的，还是往后踉跄了几步。

“没死，我回来了。”

David又在他怀里拱了好一会才放开他。

“你胆子肥了啊，敢跟着那家伙来皇都？还住进他宫里？”

“啊……我……”

打死Dave都想不到自己当时只是为了稍微还一下他欠的James的人情，还会引发出这样的事情。

“我布了结界，现在他听不到我们说话，”Dave神色凝重，“你悄悄告诉我，是他胁迫你的吗？”

“什么……胁迫？”

Dave翻了个白眼。

“不然你为什么居然会从明尼苏达之森搬出来？老天，你从出生起就一直住在那里，我也是在那里认识你的。”

“我是自愿的啦，Davey. ”

Dave一脸的不可理喻。

“其实我觉得……James也并没有没那么坏，”精灵弱弱地说，一边瞧着Dave黑沉沉的脸色，“你不要把他想得那么坏啦。”

算是这么回事吧。

他立刻想起了法庭上James三番五次的拍案而起，和那把私底下扔给他脱身的钥匙，和那天夜里忍耐到极致的触碰。

即便是在战场上，James也果然没有辜负他的期望，尽管心知肚明他正在利用自己。

倒反像是他一直在利用James对他遗存的那点温柔。

“Davey？”

“随便你吧。”

“你不高兴了吗……”

Dave看了一眼精灵那张婴儿肥的、永远泛着点自然的粉色的脸蛋，心想谁对着你这张脸都没办法发脾气。

“没有。”他摇头。

但David明显是不信的样子，尽管他很想说服Dave，James并不是他想象中的那样。

“行啦，你不用解释什么，”Dave想着反正James又不是他的情人，“你觉得开心的话，就按你想的去做。如果有天他对你不好，我就把他炸了。”

“嗯……”

“我走了。”

走出去两步，又突然想起来什么似地把David扯过来在那毛茸茸的脑袋上一顿揉，把David搓得只能发出破碎的求救声。

“记得想我。”Dave说。

*

刚打开门，就飞过来一根尾巴把他卷了过去，不管多少次Dave都会被吓得头皮一麻。

“那家伙有没有对你做什么？”

Cliff窝在沙发里，一只手臂枕着脑袋，一只手把他按在自己腿上，自下朝上眯缝着盯住他的眼睛像要洞穿他的思维。

过去的他会觉得这眼神令他毛骨悚然，现在却已经能读出其中的占有欲和保护欲，便早就不再害怕，甚至有些羞赧。

“他没有，他哪敢。”

“我检查一下。”

说完就从沙发里翻身起来，坐在他腿上的Dave甚至能感觉到他腹部肌肉的一瞬间紧绷，下意识地动作停滞了像在等待着被做点什么。

Cliff低下一点头去衔他的喉结，Dave轻声呜咽，放软了身体。梦魇微冷的唇齿玩弄他喉结的动作能轻易地使他动情。

“Cliff……”

“嗯？”

细密的亲吻游移到了锁骨，并有继续往下的趋势，Cliff解开他的衣襟，露出他吻痕斑驳的胸口。

“你的角会有感觉吗？”

“有一点吧。”

Dave有点好奇地伸出手去摸那两块盘旋着向后上方延伸的硬物。

“什么感觉？”

“……像在挠我头皮。”

Dave咯咯地笑了。

“为什么之前没见你露出过它们？”

他想起在地狱见到的Cliff，翅膀和角都无比明显，大概是露出了本体，就算从远处看，也无比明显地可以察觉到这是一只妖怪。

“没有角和翅膀会让我感觉更像个人类。”

不知为何，Dave觉得Cliff说出这句话时仿佛将最深层的脆弱暴露在外。尽管Cliff本身似乎就和“脆弱”这个词没有任何关系。

“即使你不是人类，我是个黑魔法师，也会陪你到时间的尽头。”

“嗯，我知道。”Cliff吻了一下他的嘴唇。

“……并不是这个问题，对吧？”

脸被捧住轻轻抚摸，他看到Cliff眼里满溢的温柔，有点害羞地抿了一下嘴唇。

“我想，你大概随意就能猜测出我的过去是怎样的。梦魇的本能，就是诱惑和捕猎。”

Dave没有反驳，最开始认识Cliff的时候他也确实是对方的猎物。可他早已不在乎了。

“你那时候居然还会喜欢我。”

“你又不仅仅是一只妖怪那么简单……”

几乎是嗫嚅着说出这句话，Dave脸色发红。

“那倒是。”

腰带也被解开，Cliff只稍一撩起，长袍就在瞬间滑落，露出Dave光裸的圆润肩头，艳红的尚还肿着的乳尖挺立在空气里等待采撷。

宽大的手掌一寸寸细细抚摸过他赤裸的身体，最后停留在臀肉上揉捏，Dave被摸得浑身颤抖。

“感谢你自己的半吊子召唤术，没有真的招来恶魔，而是招来了一个比你还会黑魔法的妖怪。”

Dave几乎无法在他的双手下再仔细地思考什么。

“穿梭于各个女人的梦也是很耗费精力的，”Cliff说，“我不像其他的我的同类那样享受这个过程，我会羡慕她们的丈夫，那是一种坚定不移的陪伴。

“但也不可能有女人会接受与一只妖怪为伴，何况她们的生命如此短暂，我生命的尽头却等同于地狱的尽头。

“我曾经特意寻找那些不孕的女人，将她们丈夫的精液带进她们体内，使她们得以怀上自己的孩子。”

“如果我没有召唤你的话？”

“是的，我会继续这样的生活。”

想到这里，Cliff捧起他的手吻了一下。

“可我终究不是人类，我也许需要一些时间去明白什么是爱。”

“Cliff，你已经做得很好了……”

对于一个为引诱和性交而生的地狱生物而言，他甚至比一些人类还要更具有人性。

“Dave，你是否知道一件事。”

“什么？”

“我事实上并不需要睡眠。”

一时间Dave还没反应过来这意味着什么，直到Cliff已经忍不住翘起了嘴角。

“你！”

“只是那样会显得更像个人类。”

妈的，也就是说每天晚上他睡着的时候Cliff都是清醒的，很可能还盯着他睡着的傻样看了一宿。

“虽然很傻，但也很可爱。”很明显Cliff已经听到了他心里在想什么。

“你滚吧。”

Cliff不为所动，反而把他压在沙发里。

“滚下去，你重死了。”

他一边说，一边敲打着Cliff头上的角。

“这样会有点疼。”

刚说完，Dave就吓得缩回了手不敢动。

“我现在书都不想看了，我只想操你。”

“哼，随便你，反正从今天开始不做祭司只一心一意做黑魔法师的我很有时间。”

至于接下来詹姆斯二世要选谁做祭司人选？

那就不关他的事了。

他现在只想安抚这只随时发情的地狱生物。

Fin.


End file.
